Nunca digas Nunca Jamás
by MrArtemiXa
Summary: Salvar a Henry es lo más importante para Emma y Regina, pero Neverland no le va a poner las cosas fáciles. Las dos mujeres tendrán que enfrentarse a nuevos y antiguos enemigos, nuevas aventuras, nuevos personajes, nuevos misterios y secretos, pero sobre todo, tendrán que enfrentarse a un nuevo sentimiento que poco a poco va creciendo en ellas.
1. 1 - La Travesía

**Nunca digas Nunca Jamás**

**Capítulo 1**

**La Travesía**

Dos días, han pasado solo dos días, dos días desde que Greg y Tamara secuestraron y torturaron a Regina, dos días desde que perdí a Neal en ese portal con una herida de bala, dos días desde que activaron el diamante que destruiría el pueblo que me cambio la vida, dos días desde que uniendo fuerzas con Regina conseguimos salvar Storybrooke de convertirse en el bosque que era hace 29 años y que todos sus habitantes siguieran con vida, dos días, solo dos días, 48 horas, 2880 minutos, 172800 segundos desde que cogieron a Henry y se lo llevaron por ese portal hacía Neverland, dos días desde que embarcamos en el barco de Hook para atravesar ese enorme portal y así rescatar a Henry. Cuando atravesamos el portal siempre pensé que todo sería más rápido, que llegaríamos a Neverland directamente, encontraríamos a Henry, les daríamos su merecido a esos dos individuos y volveríamos por donde vinimos, pero está claro que las cosas nunca son como uno piensa.

El vórtice nos dejó en medio de la nada, solo se puede ver agua, ni tierra, ni gaviotas, ni nada, solo el infinito mar que parece no tener fin, por el cual llevamos navegando desde que llegamos.

La travesía está resultando extraña, como la convivencia en este barco, a parte de los que embarcamos en Storybrooke, que fuimos cinco, hay que sumar los cinco piratas que conforman la tripulación de Hook, incluyendo al Señor Smee y al propio Capitán, aunque ellos no son el problema, ellos como buenos piratas se dedican a sus labores en el barco y a emborracharse por las noches. Los que me preocupan son los otros, porque aunque nos hayamos unido por un bien común, como es rescatar a Henry, no hay que olvidar que las rencillas siguen estando ahí, la venganza de Hook, la maldad del Oscuro y la venganza y maldad de Regina no son cosas que se olviden con tanta facilidad, porque aunque quieran cambiar, aunque quieran redimirse de sus errores, todo eso conlleva un tiempo, no se consigue de la noche a la mañana, aunque en su favor diré, que de momento, no ha habido ningún problema.

Mi madre y mi padre están todo el rato juntos, creo que están aprovechando todo el tiempo que no pudieron estarlo, Gold siempre va por separado, aunque lo he visto algunas veces acercarse a mis padres para intentar contrastar información para saber lo que está pasando, pero también sé que una parte de él se quedó en aquel puerto junto a Belle. No sé exactamente qué le pasó a Hook, no sé lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión y volver para ayudarnos, pero lo encuentro diferente, he cruzado varias palabras con él y todo ha sido como siempre pero hay algo que es diferente en él. Y por último esta Regina, la única persona que siempre consigue sorprenderme, al principio cuando llegue al pueblo pensé que no quería a Henry, pero desde que se rompió la maldición me ha demostrado que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, que lo quiere más que a nadie y que daría su vida por el sin pensarlo un instante, quizás sus maneras no son las mejores, ni las más adecuadas, pero sinceramente no seré yo quien la juzgue a partir de ahora, porque al fin y al cabo ella estuvo con el cuándo yo lo no lo estuve. Sin embargo es la que más diferente esta, desde que hizo el acto más altruista de su vida, como fue dar su vida para salvar a los demás, vive apartada, a veces se tira horas mirando al infinito y otras en las que mantiene su mirada gacha, solo el Señor Smee ha conseguido intercambiar unas palabras con ella, por lo demás, se mantiene alejada de los demás, incluyéndome a mí.

- ¿Emma?, Emma cariño, Hook quiere que… ¿Estas bien? – escucho a mi madre hablarme y salgo de mis pensamientos.

- Si Mary…, si mama estoy bien, solo estaba pensando, ¿Qué querías?

- Hook quiere que nos reunamos con el fuera, donde están los mástiles.

- En la cubierta.

- ¿Qué?

- Se llama cubierta.

- ¿Desde cuando eres una experta en vocabulario marinero?

- Desde que el Sr. Smee me enseña cuando le ayudo – por la mirada que me acaba de echar puedo jurar que no le agrada mucho la idea.

- Tiene algo importante que decirnos a todos.

- Esta bien, enseguida subo, déjame buscar mi abrigo.

Mientras subo las escaleras no puedo evitar pensar en cuanto le hubiera gustado a Henry estar viviendo este viaje con nosotros, ver a toda su familia junta sin intentar matarse entre ellos, hubiera sido tan feliz. Intento quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza en cuanto abro la escotilla que me lleva al exterior, no quiero que nadie vea ni una pizca de debilidad en mí, no ahora, no mientras Henry este con esos carroñeros, no mientras su vida esté en peligro, ya habrá tiempo para las debilidades más adelante, cuando él este de nuevo donde tiene que estar, conmigo, con Regina, con su familia.

- Si no he hecho los cálculos mal, nos quedan dos días para llegar a Neverland – escucho decir a Hook mientras me acerco despacio hacia donde están los demás, en su tono de voz deduzco que lo siguiente que nos va a decir no nos va a gustar ni siquiera un poquito – pero ha surgido un problema que puede que nos retrase un día – y ahí vamos con el problema – hay una tormenta que se acerca a nosotros peligrosamente, y he de añadir que por esas nubes que veo en el horizonte, no va a ser nada pequeña – creo que en algún punto de la última frase que dijo, deje de respirar, no sé exactamente si fue en 'tormenta', 'peligrosamente' o ' nada pequeña', pero empiezo a sentir crecer en mí una asfixia que no sé exactamente a que es debido, si es a que no estoy respirando o a que estoy en un barco en medio de la nada que va directo hacia la tormenta del siglo, estoy casi segura que es por ambas.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? – a veces David no está muy acertado con las preguntas que hace, todo hay que decirlo, como puede ser en este caso, pero al menos ha conseguido que respire de nuevo.

- Creo que el hecho de llevar toda mi vida navegando me da la suficiente certeza de saber cuándo hay tormentas y de cuando son grandes o pequeñas, pero si no me crees, puedes preguntarles a los 'señores mágicos', yo las puedo oler, pero ellos la pueden sentir, porque en este mundo… - hace una pausa dramática - todo contiene un poco de magia – para soltar eso y rematarnos a todos.

No sé porque mi primer impulso para comprobar que era verdad ha sido mirar a Regina, supongo que después de lo que paso en la mina, confió más en ella que en Gold. No me ha hecho falta preguntarle nada, solo me ha bastado con mirar a sus ojos, son tan transparentes en este instante, que podría jurar que veo la tormenta a través de ellos. Y entonces, sé que es verdad, que la tormenta que se acerca es grande y que si no hacemos algo rápido podría borrarnos del mapa en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Y qué propones Hook? – la voz de mi madre se escucha con fuerza.

- Bueno, si miráis hacia estribor podréis ver como unas sombras, no es el efecto de las nubes y el mar, son unos islotes, los conozco, me resguarde en ellos varias veces la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Mi propuesta es navegar hasta ellos aprovechando el viento de popa y resguardarnos allí hasta que pase la tormenta, no la evitaremos, pero al menos no la cogeremos de pleno.

- ¿Y porque no usamos la magia para llegar directamente hasta Neverland?

- ¿Crees que si pudiera no lo hubiera hecho ya y así evitarme días encerrado en este barco? – el tono de Gold es como el de siempre, sarcástico, no he podido evitar sonreír al escucharlo - querido príncipe, la magia aquí es impredecible.

- Y aunque no lo fuera no podríamos hacerlo – después de dos días vuelvo a escuchar su voz, apagada y cansada, pero su voz – nunca he estado en Neverland, nunca había escuchado de su existencia hasta que vosotros la pronunciasteis, no puedo transportarme a un sitio en el que no he estado antes y aunque Gold si haya estado, ha pasado mucho tiempo, han podido cambiar muchas cosas y no sería seguro para ninguno de nosotros.

- Pues entonces decidido – mi voz es fuerte y no muestra ningún tipo de duda – nos resguardaremos en esos islotes y cuando pase la tormenta retomaremos el camino hacia Neverland.

- Caballeros!, desplieguen las velas, cambiamos rumbo 90 grados a estribor – Hook da órdenes a sus tripulantes, que se han puesto a trabajar en cuanto lo han escuchado pronunciar la primera palabra – Señoras será mejor que bajen, necesito que lo amarren todo, quiero que aseguren todos los ojos de buey para que entre la menos agua posible, después pónganse cómodas y sujétense fuerte, va a ser un viaje movidito.


	2. 2 - La Calma

**Capítulo 2**

**La Calma**

Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma, nunca me había alegrado tanto de que llegara la calma como en estos momentos. Hace aproximadamente una hora que el barco dejo de moverse como si fuera una puñetera atracción de feria, sigue moviéndose pero mi cuerpo apenas puede notarlo, él está más centrado en la tormenta que sucede dentro de mi estómago, la cual ha hecho que salga a cubierta a altas horas de la madrugada, mientras todos los demás duermen, en busca de un poco de aire fresco para ver si así conseguía disminuir mis nauseas, la gracia es que ha sido en balde. Así que aquí estoy, apoyada en la barandilla del barco, con el frió apoderándose de mí y sintiéndome tan mareada como si me hubiera ido de fiesta y me hubiera bebido todo el alcohol del lugar. Ahora se una cosa más de mí, me mareo en los barcos, valiente Salvadora, si Henry estuviera aquí, estaría riéndose de mi a lagrima viva, debo tener un aspecto horrible y me apuesto lo que sea a que mi piel es mucho más blanca que la de mi madre. Cierro los ojos intentando quedarme con esa imagen, Henry sonriéndome, necesito recuperarme pronto, necesito recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, necesito estar en perfectas condiciones antes de que todos se despierten, nece… un momento, juraría haber escuchado mi nombre, me giro hacia el castillo de popa, el pirata que estaba de guardia está completamente dormido junto a su botella de ron, él no ha podido ser, ¿lo he imaginado? - ¿Emma? – pues va a ser que no, ahora lo he escuchado perfectamente, así que me giro hacia donde proviene la voz, el problema está en que entre lo mareada que estoy y que me he girado más rápido de lo normal, mi cuerpo ha perdido completamente el equilibrio y yo todos mis sentidos, aunque sí puedo sentir como dos brazos me sujetan fuerte evitándome caer al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunta ya que yo aún no he abierto los ojos.

- ¿Me guardas un secreto? – le pregunto abriéndolos lentamente.

- Claro

- Acabo de descubrir que me mareo en los barcos, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie.

- Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo. ¿Si te suelto podrás mantener el equilibrio?

- Por supuesto – le contesto rápidamente pero cuando empieza a soltarme siento como mis piernas me tiemblan – aunque deja que me agarre a la barandilla por si viene una mala ola.

- Te he traído esto – eleva mi abrigo mientras yo vuelvo a sentir la madera del barco bajo las palmas de mis manos – pensé que te vendría bien.

- Vaya gracias, me estaba congelando aquí fuera – le digo mientras me coloco el abrigo lo más rápido posible – ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

- Te escuche salir, cuando vi que tardabas pensé que tendrías frío, por eso viene a traértelo.

- Pensé que estabais todos durmiendo, siento si te desperté.

- No te preocupes, ya estaba despierta.

- ¿No puedes dormir en esta lata de sardinas flotante?

- No es el barco lo que me quita el sueño Srta. Swan, son otras cosas peores.

- ¿Estas preocupada por Henry?

- No puedo evitarlo.

- Él es fuerte Regina, más fuerte que nosotras, luchara hasta que lleguemos, si algo le hemos enseñado, es a luchar con uñas y dientes, eso lo tiene de las dos.

- Me preocupa más de lo que son capaces Greg y Tamara, he vivido en mis propias carnes las cosas que hacen cuando no obtienen lo que quieren, no quiero que Henry pase por eso.

- No lo hará, no lo permitiremos, bajo ningún concepto dejaremos que le hagan daño a nuestro hijo – es la primera vez en dos años que me he referido a Henry como nuestro hijo delante de Regina, pero es lo que es, las dos somos sus madres, de una manera o de otra, las dos hemos luchado por mantenerlo a salvo y seguiremos haciéndolo hasta que este a salvo de nuevo, creo que será la primera vez en la que ella y yo estemos de acuerdo en algo, Henry será nuestra principal y única prioridad - ¿es por eso que estás tan distante de todos?.

- Bueno, digamos que estar en un barco sin tierra a la vista, con la mujer a la que he odiado desde hace ya muchos años, con el hombre que nunca dejo de luchar por ella, con el pirata que me traiciono y dejo que me torturaran, con el hombre que junto a mi madre me convirtió en la Reina Malvada y con la mujer que llego para arrebatarme mi único y más maravilloso final feliz, digamos que no es el viaje de vacaciones que tenía planeado, pero en todo caso, no es mi mayor preocupación.

- ¿Y puedo saber cuál es? – le pregunto tentando a la suerte, ya que creo que es la conversación más larga que he teniendo con ella en todo este tiempo, no solo la más larga, sino también la más sincera.

- Quiero ser la persona que Henry quiere que sea, cuando estaba en la mina sola, me prometí a mí misma que si por algún milagro salía con vida, haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para que mi hijo se sintiera orgulloso de mí y no quiero romper esa promesa, pero soy la Reina Malvada, lo he sido más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, hay mucha magia y maldad en mí, estoy luchando por tener el control pero ellos lo han secuestrado, se lo han llevado y se lo que son capaces de hacer, no creo que pueda controlarme cuando los tenga delante, me da miedo no poder mantener mi promesa.

- Regina, cuando llegue ese día, ni siquiera sé si yo sabré mantener el control – ella deja de mirar las olas romper contra los islotes para mirarme fijamente - Tamara disparo a Neal delante de mí y ella y Greg se llevaron a Henry, no eres la única que puede que pierda el control en ese momento, pero si de algo estoy segura es que ninguna de las dos dejara que hagan daño a Henry, así que trabajaremos juntas, nos mantendremos unidas, por el bien de nuestro hijo.

- Vas a tener que tener mucha paciencia conmigo Srta. Swan, siempre he trabajado sola – me dice sinceramente mientras sonríe volviendo a prestar atención a las olas.

- Aguante tus ataques durante un año – le digo volviendo mi vista hacia el mismo lugar que ella – esto será pan comido – puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo como su sonrisa se ha hecho más grande y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con ella.

El silencio se ha apoderado del momento, la luna llena en lo más alto del cielo nos da una maravillosa visión, puedo ver perfectamente el islote que tenemos delante, tiene incluso una diminuta playa, puedo ver como las olas llegan a ella dejando espuma blanca sobre la arena mojada, la verdad es que es un paisaje de ensueño, entre eso y el sonido de las olas, mi cuerpo ha bajado la guardia y se ha relajado y tanto es así que no he visto venir como una ola más grande de las que llegan a la playa sacude el barco tan fuerte que vuelvo a sentir las náuseas en mi garganta y mi cabeza vuelve a girar. Mi primera reacción ha sido apoyar mi frente en la madera húmeda de la barandilla – Dios!, ¿esto no se va a acabar nunca?

- ¿Cómo has hecho para soportar la tormenta?

- Creo que cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, perdí el conocimiento.

- ¿Sabes?, creo que Henry ha heredado eso de ti, cuando apenas tenía un año, se mareaba en el coche – la he mirado tan rápido que hasta yo misma me he asustado, cosa que no quiero que haga ella porque quiero que continúe – cuando era un bebe nunca tuvo problema en viajar en coche, pero un día, después de cumplir su primer año, había bajado con él a comprar unas cosas a la tienda y de regreso a casa simplemente empezó a vomitar, me asuste tanto que estuve casi dos semanas sin usar el coche, por suerte con el tiempo se le paso – he podido observar que cuando habla de Henry se le ilumina completamente los ojos y su sonrisa es completamente diferente, es una sonrisa completamente maternal.

- ¿Crees que a mí también se me pasara antes de que todo el mundo se entere?

- Por como el color de tu cara está pasando a ser verdoso, creo que no.

- ¡Dios, lo que daría por pisar tierra firme!

- Dame tus manos – veo como Regina se ha girado hacia mí y mantiene sus brazos elevados con las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba esperando que yo ponga las mías sobre ellas, pero me ha pillado tan de improvisto que mi subconsciente ha hecho que dé un paso hacia atrás y una de mis cejas se eleve descaradamente – ¿le da miedo que pueda arrancarle el corazón Srta. Swan?

- Creo que en estos momentos no me importaría no sentir nada – le digo y después simplemente pongo mis manos sobre las suyas, entonces siento un vuelco en el estómago que hace que cierre los ojos instintivamente, cuando los abro, lo que veo me deja completamente paralizada - ¿ese es el barco de Hook?

- ¿La lata de sardinas flotante?, sí, creo que sí.

- ¿Me has traído a tierra firme?

- ¿No es lo que querías? – lo siguiente que hago es tirarme de espaldas a la arena - ¿Qué edad tenías? – la oigo preguntarme con su mejor tono sarcástico.

- Ríete de mi lo que quieras, me da igual, estoy en tierra firme, aquí no se mueve nada.

- Bueno quizás algún que otro cangrejo por la orilla – me dice con una sonrisa en la cara y yo con unas palmadas en la arena la invito a sentarse a mi lado, cosa que hace después de pensárselo bien. Después simplemente nos mantenemos en completo silencio, escuchando el sonido de las olas, viendo como la luna ilumina el barco que está anclado a unos 10 metros de nosotros, viendo como las olas lo balancean de un lado a otro, compartiendo la tranquilidad del momento. Al cabo de dos horas mi cuerpo a recuperado todo el equilibrio que había perdido, mi estómago está en calma y las náuseas se han ido, así que nos ponemos una enfrente la una de la otra, uno mis manos con las suyas y desaparecemos en un intenso humo morado.


	3. 3 -Tierra a la vista

**Capítulo 3**

**Tierra a la Vista**

Nunca he sido una persona que dura mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, Talahassee y Storybrooke han supuesto mi record. Nunca he echado de menos las cosas simples como puede ser, una casa, un sofá, la taza con la que desayunas, una almohada, pero sin embargo aquí estoy, en una de las cámaras del barco, más concretamente la que usamos para dormir, tumbada en una hamaca hecha con una lona de tela que se encuentra sujeta por sus dos extremos a dos vigas y no puedo evitar echar muchísimo de menos mi cama, esponjosa y bien mullida, calentita y cómoda y no este trozo de tela que me está dejando un dolor bastante considerable en mis lumbares.

Aquí abajo esta todo tranquilo, tienen que ser aproximadamente las doce del mediodía, anoche me toco guardia la primera mitad de la noche, la segunda le toco a Regina, es por eso que somos las dos únicas personas aquí, las demás están en cubierta intentando avistar tierra. Desde mi posición puedo ver la hamaca de Regina, ella está de espaldas a mí y parece que duerme plácidamente. Nunca he conocido a la Reina Malvada, pero desde luego podría apostar a que su cama seria muchísimo más cómoda que la mía, fijo que estaría hecha de plumas, al fin y al cabo era una Reina, ¿no?, y sin embargo ahora esta tumbada en una hamaca mugrienta y no la he escuchado quejarse, como si ha sido el caso de Mr. Gold.

Después de la noche pasada, casi apenas hemos hablado, solo lo necesario, pero sin embargo no necesitamos hablarnos para saber que las cosas están bien entre nosotras, que todo está tranquilo y que no voy a tener que preocuparme por pelear con ella, lo cual, todo hay que decirlo, es un gran alivio.

Por lo demás todo está bien, quizás un poco impacientes por llegar, pero la convivencia está en paz, lo que si me ha sorprendido ha sido ver a mi madre observar a Regina, creo que ella también se ha dado cuenta del cambio que esta está experimentando y por mucho que me lo niegue, yo sé que una parte de ella aún sigue viendo a Regina como la persona que le salvo la vida y la que quería que se convirtiera en su madre, lo sé, porque lo veo en sus ojos cuando la mira, porque lo he visto cuando la ha defendido ante mí, porque lo veo cuando se preocupa por ella, pero sobre todo lo veo cuando a pesar de todo lo malo que le ha hecho, nunca le ha deseado la muerte, así que puede intentar engañarse a ella misma pero no a mí. Quizás ahora que está cambiando y parece ser que va enserio, quizás, y solo digo quizás, tengan la oportunidad de ser lo que un día no consiguieron ser.

Cuando estoy sola, sumergida en mis pensamientos, no puedo evitar acordarme de Neal, encontrarlo para volver a perderlo, ha sucedido todo tan rápido que aún no me ha dado tiempo a asimilar que ya no está y que no voy a volver a verlo nunca más, es bastante duro, sobre todo porque podía haberle dicho mucho antes lo que sentía y podríamos haber aprovechado el tiempo y no haberlo malgastado como lo hicimos, al menos me queda la satisfacción de que pudo conocer a su hijo y pasar algún tiempo con él. Ojala pudiera tener la esperanza de pensar que podría estar vivo, pero hay que ser realista, si ya de por si sobrevivir a una herida de bala en el pecho en el mundo real es difícil, en algún otro mundo al que haya podido ir, es sumamente imposible.

Creo que como siga aquí abajo mucho más tiempo voy a aprenderme cada mancha que hay en esta cámara, pero la verdad es que no tengo ninguna ilusión por subir a cubierta con los demás, así que mientras no bajen a por mí voy a quedarme aquí tumbada, mirando al techo, metida en mis pensamientos y sin hacer nada - ¡Déjame! – la voz de Regina ha puesto punto y final a mis pensamientos de vagancia. Me he girado para mirar si me está hablando a mí, pero en verdad sigue con los ojos cerrados, ¿Regina habla en sueños? - ¡No me toques! – uy, creo que por su tono de voz angustioso, creo que más que soñar está teniendo una pesadilla. Puedo observar como su respiración se ha acelerado y su cuerpo empieza a moverse intranquilo, para ser sincera he de decir que nunca pensé que la Reina Malvada pudiera tener pesadillas, más bien que sería ella quien las causara, así que me ha sorprendido gratamente, eso quiere decir que aún es humana, aunque ya me lo haya demostrado con anteriormente – No por favor – la verdad es que ha sido casi un susurro, pero un susurro al borde de las lágrimas, por lo cual he decido intervenir para que no siga pasándolo mal gratuitamente, así que me levanto de mi hamaca y con mucho cuidado me acerco hasta ella, al estar tan cerca puedo ver como algunas gotas de sudor caen por su rostro pálido, alargo mi brazo hasta tocar su hombro y mecerlo con suavidad para despertarla - ¿Regina?, vamos despierta – está en un sueño tan profundo que aunque la haya movido y llamado no ha despertado, no me queda más remedio que aplicar más presión en su hombro y aunque quiero elevar el tono de voz para que surja efecto, cuando su nombre sale por mi boca usa el mismo tono dulce y suave que el anterior – ¿Regina? – estaba vez he conseguido que se despierte, pero se ha incorporado tan rápido que a mí, que estaba de cuclillas, no me ha dado tiempo a reaccionar y mi culo ha ido a parar directamente al suelo – Auch – me quejo - tenías una pesadilla – empiezo a decirle, porque me está mirando fijamente y empiezo a temer por mi vida – solo quería despertarte, no parecía que lo estuvieras pasando muy bien – al estar mirándome puedo observar como sus ojos de un marrón oscuro pasan a su color habitual que es un almendrado brillante bastante intenso – Gracias – le escucho susurrarme mientras me pongo en pie.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto en un tono jovial.

- Sí, estoy bien. Un mal sueño, nada más – le sonrió pero no aparto la mirada – seguro que pensabas que alguien como yo no era capaz de tener pesadillas, ¿verdad?

- En verdad, pensé que tú eras más de provocarlas – le digo y me encojo de hombros de una manera muy infantil.

- Vaya, siento haberte provocado pesadillas.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que fueran pesadillas? – la pregunta sale sola de mi boca, no me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho hasta que veo a Regina mirándome con una ceja levantada.

- ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA! – escucho decir a uno de los piratas desde cubierta.

- Llegamos – me dice Regina en un tono de voz que no sabría exactamente como describir.

- Vamos – le digo y no puedo evitar acariciar su brazo – recuperemos a nuestro hijo.

Le cedo el paso a la Reina para que ella salga primero al exterior, yo la sigo apenas un paso por detrás, cuando salimos, todos los que estaban en cubierta y que ahora están formando un pequeño círculo, nos miran interrogantes, creo que les sorprende que hayamos estado allí abajo las dos solas y no nos hayamos matado en el proceso, sonrió ante la idea. Me acerco hasta donde están mis padres, veo por el rabillo del ojo como Regina se sitúa justo al lado de Smee y este le sonríe, no puedo evitar girarme para mirarla justo en el momento en el que ella gira su cabeza hacia mi dirección y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

- Fondearemos el barco en la Bahía de los Caníbales, usaremos los botes para llegar hasta la orilla, la última vez que estuve aquí deje a un par de piratas al cuidado de un gran botín, eran fieles a su capitán, así que no intentaran matarnos cuando lleguemos a la costa – Hook ha comenzado a darnos instrucciones – cuando desembarquemos iremos directos hasta la cueva que se esconde detrás de la catarata, allí será donde acamparemos y lo podemos usar como punto de encuentro cuando empecemos a buscar.

- Muy bien, pues pongámonos en marcha – creo que todos están tan ansiosos como yo por salir de esta lata de sardinas, el tono contundente de mi padre lo ha delatado, creo que a él le va más cabalgar que navegar, así que se siente tan perdido como yo en este barco pirata.

- Regina, Gold, ustedes iréis en el bote de babor junto a Smee y Cecco, vosotros tres iréis conmigo en el de estribor, nos vemos en la orilla señores.

- Creo Capitán, que eso no va a ser necesario – la voz de Gold ha sonado alta y desafiante – puedo llegar a la orilla sin ningún problema yo solo, gracias – y acto seguido desaparece.

No puedo evitar mirar hacia donde esta Regina, pienso que ella hará exactamente lo mismo, desaparecerá entre humo morado y se ahorrara el viaje en bote, pero sin embargo, me mira, se encoje de hombros y se sube al bote junto a Smee y Cecco – Realmente se está esforzando – escucho a mi madre susurrarme – quizás esta vez sea la definitiva – puedo identificar un tono de esperanza en su voz – sí, creo que sí, aunque no cantemos victoria aun – mi respuesta ha dejado abierta una posibilidad negativa, la última vez también creí que estaba cambiando y todo se fue al traste cuando llego Cora de nuevo a su vida, pero sinceramente, algo me dice que sí, que realmente esta es la definitiva.


	4. 4 - Neverland

**Gracias a todas por los reviews, vuestro apoyo sin duda es una gran inspiración. Por cierto intentare hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, pero para eso tardare un poco más en actualizar, no perdáis la paciencia. Espero que os siga gustando la historia, besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Neverland**

Los paisajes en este trozo de la isla son bastante espectaculares, por no decir que la catarata es espectacular, sin lugar a dudas, si no fuera tan difícil llegar hasta aquí, sería un lugar súper exótico para hacer turismo, palmeras, aguas cristalinas, playas de arena blanca, una impresionante catarata, sería perfecta para pasar unas grandes vacaciones, pero ese no es el caso, al menos no para nosotros.

Nada más poner un pie en la orilla, tres piratas nos apuntaron con pistolas que antes yo solo había visto en películas, sin embargo en cuanto vieron a Hook dejaron de apuntarnos, hablaron con el sobre temas de piratas y después nos ayudaron a llegar hasta la cueva escondida detrás de ese torrente de agua. Desde que embarcamos en Storybrooke he podido observar que la tripulación de Hook se componía de hombres adultos, de los tres que se quedaron en la isla solo uno es joven, tendrá aproximadamente unos 22 años, si tengo que describirlo creo que diría que es clavado a Jack Sparrow, tanto en físico como en personalidad y a diferencia de los demás, este, tiene sentido del humor, para disgusto de Regina, que desde que desembarcamos, el pirata no le ha quitado ojo de encima, llegando incluso a soltarle algún que otro piropo, cosa que ella no lleva bastante bien y en ocasiones he llegado a temer por la vida del joven.

Me he despertado de madrugada, creo que el hecho de saber que estoy tan cerca de Henry y no poder alcanzarlo, no me deja dormir toda la noche, así que decido salir al exterior para tomar un poco el aire. A una distancia prudencial de la cueva los piratas han encendido un pequeño fuego, solo hay dos cerca de él, así que me acerco a ellos.

- Buenas noches – saludo educadamente acercándome por detrás lentamente.

- Buenas noches, Señorita Swan, ¿no puede dormir? – Smee me ha contestado pero yo lo miro fijamente - ¿pasa algo?.

- ¿Me has llamado Señorita Swan?

- Si – me contesta confuso.

- Así solo me llama Regina – le sonrió - puedes llamarme Emma.

- Yo soy Cookson – se presenta el joven pirata – aunque puedes llamarme Cook – me dice y me regala una sonrisa bastante infantil, creo que calcule mal la edad, para mí que tiene menos de 22.

- Encantada Cook – le sonrió mientras me siento en una roca justo al lado de él y frente al fuego – hace una buena noche.

- Aquí el tiempo siempre es bueno – me contesta Smee.

- Si, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí nunca he visto un solo día en el que llueva o truene o simplemente haya un poco de viento – comenta el joven mientras pincha el fuego con un palo – esta isla puede ser un paraíso pero esta maldita, ¿quieres? – me ofrece un trozo de carne asada.

- No gracias, no tengo hambre.

- Pues más para mí – el joven consigue sacarme una sonrisa, no me equivoque cuando dije que tenía sentido del humor, pero lo que me sorprende es que no es tan bruto como los demás, es educado y eso me descoloca.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Smee? – me dirijo ahora al segundo de Hook.

- Claro, puede preguntarme lo que quiera.

- ¿Conocías a Regina antes de que subiera al barco?, me refiero a que si como Hook la conociste en El Bosque Encantado.

- Si, la conocía de antes, pero no del Bosque, la conocí en Storybrooke – le elevo una ceja y el da por entendido que quiero que me cuente la historia – veras, yo, como bien sabes, quede atrapado en la maldición como todos los demás, cuando la rompiste y mi capitán llego, tuve un pequeño encontronazo con Gold, vamos que me convirtió en una rata.

- ¿En una rata? – le pregunto completamente estupefacta mientras escucho las carcajadas del joven que está a mi lado.

- En una rata, sí.

- ¿Con rabo y todo? – no he podido evitar reírme con la pregunta.

- El caso es que Regina me descubrió y me devolvió a mi estado normal.

- Ohhhh, pobre, te quedaste sin cola – veo como Smee le dirige una mirada asesina – vale, tema delicado.

- Ya veo, ¿eso fue antes o después de que se aliara con su madre?

- Lo hizo a escondidas de su madre, esa mujer daba miedo, hasta su hija le temía.

- Bueno a ver que me entere yo – hablo Cook poniendo cara de estar completamente perdido - ¿Quién es la madre mala?

- La madre de Regina – contesta Smee.

- Y Regina es la morena guapa, ¿no?

- ¿La morena guapa? – le pregunto desconcertada.

- Ains, no te pongas celosa, pero es que prefiero a las morenas – me dice divertido y yo no sé si reír o echarme las manos a la cabeza porque el chico me cae bien y Regina lo puede convertir en sapo a la primera que le suelte.

- Yo de ti tendría cuidado con ella hijo, puede llegar a ser mortalmente peligrosa.

- Bueno, de algo hay que morir en esta vida.

Después de la conversación con Smee y Cook, volví a la cueva a intentar descansar, el sol saldría en unas horas y con el empezaríamos a buscar a Henry, necesitaba descansar para así tener todos mis sentidos alertas.

Mi madre ha sido la encargada de despertarme, ella siempre con su eterna sonrisa y dulzura que la caracterizan – Emma, cariño, vamos a organizarnos, será mejor que te vayas poniendo en pie – me vuelve a sonreír mientras me acaricia el brazo – Gracias – le digo y al incorporarme veo como Regina pasa por detrás de ella con dirección al exterior - ¿están todos listos? – le pregunto mientras comienzo a caminar hacia la salida junto a ella – sí, todos listos.

Al salir de la cueva tengo que cerrar los ojos ya que los rayos del sol me dan justo en la cara, cuando me acostumbro a tanta claridad, veo como están todos junto a los restos de lo que anoche era una hoguera.

- Bueno, formaremos dos grupos, uno de ellos ira a la Laguna de las Sirenas, según hemos podido averiguar por los tripulantes que se quedaron en la isla, hace unos días pudieron ver bastante movimiento cerca del lugar, así que lo exploraremos. Hay que tener cuidado con las sirenas, ya sabemos todos de lo que son capaces de hacer – creo que mi padre habla desde la voz de la experiencia y lo confirmo cuando veo el rostro contrariado de mi madre, no puedo evitar sonreír – el otro grupo inspeccionara el Risco del Tuerto, volveremos a la cueva al atardecer. El grupo que ira a la Laguna estará formado por Hook, Gold, Cookson y Regina, en el otro iremos Snow, Emma, Cecco y yo – después de escuchar la designación de mi padre para cada grupo no he podido evitar mirar hacia Cook, tiene una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y mira embobado a Regina.

- Yo iré en el grupo de Regina – mi voz a sonado alta y firme – Gold puede ir con vosotros – con una frase he conseguido que todos me miren confundidos – es mejor que cada grupo lleve a alguien que sepa defenderse con la magia, por lo que pueda pasar – en cierto modo lo que he dicho es completamente verdad, pero la razón principal es que no quiero que haya un muerto al finalizar el día y dejar a Cook solo con Regina es como cavar su propia tumba y se perfectamente que Hook y Gold no hubieran hecho nada para impedirlo – además siempre es mejor que vayamos dos mujeres a lo de las sirenas, al fin y al cabo a nosotras no nos afecta, ¿no?.

Llevamos horas caminando a través de la selva, según los expertos en el lugar, no queda mucho para llegar, pero el paseo se está haciendo interminable y para colmo hace un calor jodidamente sofocante, menos mal que Regina ha mandado de vuelta a la cueva todos nuestros abrigos, porque si no, estaríamos asándonos como pollos.

Desde aproximadamente unos diez minutos Regina ha acelerado su paso colocándose unos metros por delante, seguida muy de cerca por Cook. Desde mi posición la puedo observar sin problema, no muestra signo alguno de cansancio, puedo ver que está completamente concentrada, es más, apuesto lo que sea a que está intentando, a través de su magia, sentir a Henry, su rostro sereno y sus facciones bien marcadas, anda a través de la maleza como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida, a pesar de que lleva botas de tacón.

- ¿A sí que eres una reina? – escucho como Cook le pregunta.

- Lo fui hace ya mucho tiempo – responde pesadamente.

- Bueno, para mí siempre serás una reina, la más bella de todas – veo como de la mano izquierda de Regina comienza a aparecer una pequeña bola de fuego.

- Deberías domar a tus tripulantes Hook – le digo al capitán que está justo a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por piropearla?, en eso no puedo hacer nada Emma, tu y yo sabemos que la Reina Malvada puede ser muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, es una mujer muy atractiva – mis cejas se han elevado de una manera bastante fascinante y yo no he podido evitar mirarlo desafiante al escuchar sus palabras.

- ¡Cook! – grito para llamar la atención del joven mientras acelero mi paso para llegar a la altura de Regina - ¿Por qué no te adelantas para ver cuánto nos queda? – en dos zancadas me he puesto justo al lado de la alcaldesa y suavemente le doy un golpe en su mano izquierda para que la bola de fuego se deshaga antes de que Cook pueda verla, ella se ha girado y me mira fijamente y yo le devuelvo la mirada desafiante – si no te importa, claro.

- Por supuesto que no – escucho como echa a correr, ya que yo sigo manteniendo el duelo de miradas con la Reina - ¿sabes Regina?, a veces, que te regalen un piropo no esta tan mal, ¿sabes?

- No me gusta que se burlen de mí.

- Dudo mucho que Cook se esté burlando de ti, creo que simplemente le pareces atractiva y como es joven y atrevido no le importa decírtelo directamente a ti, no como otros – mi indirecta ha hecho que Regina me mire con el ceño fruncido – deja que te regale el oído, es un buen chico, además, los piropos son incluso bonitos, no podrás negármelo, ¿eh?

- No lo sé, Srt. Swan, no estoy muy acostumbrada a ellos.

- ¿No te han echado un piropo nunca?

- Bueno digamos que en mi tierra la gente me tenía un poco de miedo y en Storybrooke, bueno Graham no era hombre de piropos y Sidney, él era más dado a las indirectas.

- No me lo creo.

- El único fue Daniel – al escuchar ese nombre no he podido evitar mirarla.

- ¿Tu prometido?

- Si, era una persona seria pero siempre tenía una palabra bonita para mí.

- ¿Deja de doler alguna vez? – le pregunto en un susurro y ahora es ella la que me mira.

- ¿Sabes?, podría decirte que el dolor desaparece, pero, simplemente, te estaría mintiendo. El dolor que sientes cuando pierdes a la persona que amas nunca se va, pero, con el tiempo, aprendes a vivir con el – me dice y sé que ha sido completa y absolutamente sincera conmigo - ¿lo dices por Neal?

- Le dije que lo quería – le digo, porque sé que ella, en este tema, me entiende mejor que nadie – antes de que callera por el portal.

- ¿Lo dijiste de corazón?

- Sí.

- Entonces mira el lado positivo – me paro para mirarla y ella hace lo mismo – se fue sabiendo la verdad – me dice y me regala una sonrisa, pero esta vez no es una sonrisa amarga, ni triste, ni cínica, es una sonrisa dulce, suave y una parte de mí, desea volver a ver esa sonrisa.


	5. 5- La Laguna de las Sirenas

**Bueno seguimos con otro capítulo más, ya me contareis que tal, gracias a todas por los reviews y los follow, ayudan mucho a continuar con la historia. **

**Pd: Sil antes de que se me olvide, los nombre de la tripulación de Hook en verdad son los nombres reales de los piratas que iban con el, tengo un sobrino experto en Peter Pan y por cierto, las cosas que van despacio al final saben mucho mejor, jeje.**

**Este trozo se lo dedico a m3k4 porque anoche nos llevamos una gran alegría.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**La Laguna de las Sirenas **

Hace un rato que Cook ha vuelto, nos ha informado que nos queda aproximadamente una media hora para llegar a la laguna, una vez que lleguemos, seremos Regina y yo quienes iremos a hablar con las sirenas, los piratas esperaran en el límite a que volvamos, para que no se vean afectados por su canto.

Ahora son Hook y Regina los que van por delante, no puedo evitar mirarlos, no hablan entre ellos, ni siquiera se miran, pero van caminando tan juntos que podría jurar que sus manos han llegado a rozarse.

- Hacen buena pareja – la voz de Cook me saca de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?

- Digo que hacen buena pareja – y me señala con la cabeza a los que van por delante de nosotros haciendo que yo también los mire.

- No son pareja – le sonrió cariñosamente pero sé que mi ceño sigue fruncido.

- Lo sé, pero eso no quita que queden bien juntos – me sonríe y hace una mueca como de que no entiende porque mi rostro tiene expresión contrariada - ¿Hook es tu novio?

- ¿¡Qué!?, ¡no! – creo que le he puesto mucho énfasis al no, porque hasta Hook y Regina se han girado para mirarme.

- Vale – y me sonríe más ampliamente – no me mates, solo intentaba saber porque has puesto esa cara cuando he dicho que hacían buena pareja.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – intento cambiar de tema sin que él se percate.

- Tengo 17 o eso creo.

- ¿17 años? – pregunto completamente sorprendida, cuando le vi creía que tendría 22 o menos pero nunca imagine que ni siquiera fuera mayor de edad.

- Ya sabes que en Neverlad nadie crece.

- ¿Cómo llegaste al barco de Hook?

- Nunca llegue - a cada palabra que dice más me sorprendo - nunca he navegado en ese barco y antes de que pisara la isla ayer, nunca lo había visto antes.

- ¿Entonces cómo es que formas parte de su tripulación?

- No recuerdo como llegue a esta isla, solo recuerdo que Bill Jukes me rescato de ahogarme en el Río del Cocodrilo, desde ese día, Bill y Starkey me han cuidado y me han enseñado a ser un pirata, así me convertí en uno de ellos.

- ¿Y de tu vida antes de llegar aquí?, ¿no recuerdas nada?

- No, no recuerdo nada antes de estar ahogándome en el río.

- ¿Y puedes explicarme que hace un crió de 17 años tirándole los trastos a una mujer que le dobla la edad?

- ¿Los trastos? – me mira confundido – yo no le he tirado ningún trasto a ella, soy educado y me han enseñado a no pegar a las mujeres – me dice y me doy cuenta que no está familiarizado con el vocabulario que nosotros usamos.

- Quiero decir que has intentado coquetear con ella.

- ¿Coquetear?, ¡no!, solo le he dicho palabras bonitas, sin ninguna intención – me dice dulcemente y puedo ver salir su lado infantil – No recuerdo como era mi madre o si alguna vez tuve alguna, pero a veces me gusta imaginármela y siempre que lo he hecho, era una mujer como ella – y entonces lo entiendo todo, Cook simplemente ve a Regina como la madre que nunca tuvo y ha intentado alagarla pero el hecho de que haya sido educado por dos piratas adultos no ha resultado de mucha ayuda.

- Señoritas – Hook se ha parado y se ha sentado en una roca – a partir de aquí están solas, nosotros nos quedaremos esperando aquí.

- Bien – contesto acercándome - ¿lista Regina?

- Detrás de usted Srt. Swan – me dice haciéndome un gesto para que pase yo primero y ella me sigue.

- ¿Alguna vez me vas a llamar Emma?

- ¿Cuando en el infierno haga frió?, ¿quizás?

- Pues ten cuidado, porque cosas más imposibles han pasado.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

- ¿Que tú y yo nos llevemos bien?

- En eso tienes razón.

- ¿Has visto alguna vez a una sirena? – le pregunto porque lo que menos necesito ahora es que se quede callada.

- Las sirenas de mi tierra no son como las de aquí, creo, allí son mágicas, me refiero a que tienen magia y engañan con ella y no tienen cola. ¿Y tú has visto alguna?

- Claro, vi La Sirenita en el cine cuando era pequeña y otra en Los Piratas del Caribe, ¿te valen?

- ¿Sabías que gastas bromas cuando estas nerviosa?

- Si, es un acto reflejo, con las personas que me caen bien suelen ser bromas, con las que me caen mal, suelo soltar bordaría, tras bordaría.

- ¿Si?, vaya no me había percatado de eso – sonrió al escucharla, estoy descubriendo que Regina bajo su armadura tiene sentido del humor y eso me gusta.

- Por cierto, puedes relajarte con el tema de Cook – le digo porque es algo que tiene que saber – su intención no es piropearte porque intente coquetear.

- ¿A no? – me pregunta relajada.

- No, he hablado con él, me ha contado que solo quería halagarte, porque según él, cuando imagina a su madre es alguien como tú, así que puedes estar tranquila, ya no tendrás que convertirlo en sapo – ella me mira con una ceja levantada y yo me echo a reír - ¿sabías que tiene 17 años?

- ¿17?, ¿solo?, es un niño aún, ¿qué narices hace con esos piratas?

- Le salvaron cuando se estaba ahogando en el río, no recuerda nada de su vida antes, ni siquiera como llego aquí, no sabe si tiene familia o si alguna vez tuvo una madre. No puedo evitar sentirme identificada con él, vivir sin saber es una pesadilla, me alegra que Henry no pasara por todo eso.

- Por suerte no, tiene que ser duro vivir así.

- No te haces ni una idea – le sonrió e intento borrar eso de mi mente – cuando te conocí por primera vez me dijiste que te dieron a Henry con solo tres semana, ¿verdad?

- Si, era un bebe precioso que no paró de llorar hasta que lo cogí en brazos, cuando lo hice, cuando lo tuve por primera vez en mis brazos fue algo increíble, simplemente supe que había encontrado mi final feliz, no necesitaba nada más, se podía acabar la maldición y que todos tuvieran los finales felices que quisieran, yo solo lo necesitaba a él.

- Siento haberte jodido tu final feliz.

- Dios, fuiste como un gran grano en el culo – me sonríe con gesto descarado – pero he de admitir, que fuiste un rival que supo dar la talla.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?, ¡joder!, ¿Regina Mills me acaba de hacer un cumplido y yo no tengo ni un puñetero testigo?, ¿lo repites cuando lleguemos a la cueva?

- Ni lo sueñes – me dice y la veo pararse bruscamente – creo que ya hemos llegado – estamos en lo alto de una especie de acantilado, abajo podemos ver la laguna, justo en mitad de todo el agua sobre salen algunas rocas que por lo que veo son usadas para que las sirenas tomen el sol.

- Vaya, así que existen de verdad – digo sin salir de mi estado de sorpresa - ¡joder!, esto es como estar dentro de una película de Disney.

- ¿Nunca has escuchado que a veces la realidad supera a la ficción? – me pregunta sin quitar la vista de la laguna.

- Sera mejor que nos separemos, tú con tu magia intenta llegar hasta esa cueva, es un buen sitio para esconderse, yo bajare por esa zona que parece más accesible para intentar hablar con ellas.

- ¿Estas segura? – me dice no muy convencida.

- Si, es mejor que nos separemos, así tardaremos menos.

- Esta bien – la escucho decirme antes de verla desaparecer entre el humo morado.

- Bien, manos a la obra – me digo a mi misma mientras me encamino hacia la parte rocosa menos peligrosa.

Bajar por estas rocas me está llevando más tiempo del que me imagine en un principio, creo que no estoy tan en forma como pensaba, debería de dejar de desayunar cereales y hacer algo de ejercicio o directamente aprender a hacer lo que hace Regina y ahorrarme todo el esfuerzo físico.

Contra más voy bajando, la superficie de las rocas son más resbaladizas, tanto es así, que justo cuando poso mi pie izquierdo en una de ellas, no he podido evitar perder el equilibrio y al intentar agarrarme lo único que he conseguido es resbalarme y precipitarme al agua desde unos 5 metros de altura.

Me siento extraña, sé que estoy en el agua y a cada intento por salir lo único que consigo es hundirme más y más, ir completamente vestida no me está ayudando en nada, sobre todo el hecho de llevar botas altas, ya que el agua se ha colado en el interior y parecen dos pesadas anclas, pero sin embargo es como si estuviera muy lejos de aquí, como si todo fuera un sueño.

- _¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?- _escucho dentro de mi cabeza - _veamos lo que más deseas _-lo siguiente que veo es una gran luz.

* * *

_- Impresionante pero, podrías haberme pedido las llaves - _¡Neal!, ¿estoy soñando con él?

* * *

_- Te conseguí un llavero. ¿Te gusta?_

* * *

_- Bien. Pues será Tallahassee._

_- Será Tallahassee._

* * *

_- ¿Estás seguro?, ¿es esto… realmente lo que quieres?_

_- Lo que realmente quiero es a ti._

* * *

_- Te quiero._

_-Yo también te quiero._

* * *

_- Ya casi estamos en casa_

* * *

_- ¿Neal?_

_- ¿Emma?_

* * *

_- Yo te amaba._

_- Intentaba ayudarte._

* * *

_- ¿Es este mi hijo?_

_- Sí._

* * *

_- Por última vez, no siento nada por Neal._

* * *

_- No ha pasado ni un día en el que no me arrepienta de haberte dejado._

* * *

_- Te necesito. Te quiero._

_- Yo también te quiero – _una a una han ido pasado todas las imágenes, cierro los ojos para intentar mantener el rostro de Neal en mi memoria.

* * *

_- ¿Tu eres su madre biológica?_

_- Hola - _me veo a mi misma contestándole a Regina.

* * *

_- Disfruta de mi camisa, porque es lo único que obtendrás._

* * *

_- Solo tráigamelo._

* * *

_- Creo que esto… lo que sea que haya entre nosotras, tiene que acabar._

_- Por fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo._

* * *

_- Tendrás que confiar en mí._

_- De acuerdo. Bajare._

* * *

_- ¡Regina!_

_- Él te engaño._

* * *

_- ¡Suéltala!, ¡suéltala!, ¡deja que ella se vaya!_

* * *

_- Ella no morirá._

* * *

_- ¡Regina!_

* * *

_- Bienvenida de nuevo._

_- Gracias._

* * *

_- Emma, lo siento._

* * *

_- Conozco esa mirada, la conozco, la creo._

* * *

_- No vas a venir con nosotros, ¿verdad?_

* * *

_- Regina por favor…_

* * *

_- Todo el mundo me ve como la Reina Malvada, incluido mi hijo, déjame morir como Regina._

_- Regina yo…_

* * *

_- Quizás no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, pero quizás nosotras si lo seamos._

* * *

_- Lo hicimos._

_- Si, lo hicimos _- Regina, ¿qué haces en mis sueños?

* * *

Siento una ligera presión sobre mis labios, es dulce, húmeda y un poco salada, alguien me está besando, pero la cuestión es, ¿quién?

Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conseguir abrir los ojos y cuando lo consigo, lo que veo me deja más petrificada de lo que ya estoy. Un hermoso rostro abandona mis labios para mirarme de una manera jodidamente hipnótica, intento levantarme y alejarme pero es inútil, mi cuerpo no me obedece y sigue tirado encima de una roca rodeado de sirenas - Tienes que elegir uno – me susurra la sirena pelirroja que tengo encima, ¿un qué?, veo como vuelve a besarme y yo simplemente no puedo moverme.

Escucho un pequeño estruendo, como si algo hubiese chocado contra la roca en la que estoy, y acto seguido veo como la sirena se aparta de mi cara y entonces vuelvo a sentirme yo misma, vuelvo a tener el control de mi cuerpo. Veo como todas las sirenas que me rodean están mirando hacia un mismo lugar, así que yo también miro hacia allí, encontrándome a una Regina en lo alto del acantilado con una pose increíblemente majestuosa, puedo ver perfectamente como en su mano derecha se eleva una bola de fuego y entonces comprendo de donde venía el estruendo.

- Señoritas – la escucho hablar en un tono firme – yo de vosotras la dejaba tranquila sino quieren convertirse en pescado frito – mientras me levanto veo como las sirenas se han tirado al agua, porque Regina con esa pose y esa bola de fuego da mucho miedo - ¿Lista Srt. Swan? – me dice mientras hace desaparecer la bola y con un gesto de su mano me envuelve en su humo morado y aparezco a unos pasos de ella - ¿algo que tenga que contarme querida? – me pregunta divertida porque ha visto como he sucumbido al canto de las sirenas.

- ¡Oh, cállate Regina! – le digo mientras empiezo a caminar deprisa y la escucho reírse divertida.


	6. 6 - Una y otra vez

**Capítulo 6**

**Una y otra vez **

Hace más de dos horas que llegamos de nuevo a la cueva, en el camino, no hable y no me acerque a nadie, pude escuchar como Cook le preguntaba a Regina que había pasado, pero ella en ningún momento dijo nada de lo que allí había ocurrido o mejor dicho, de lo que me había ocurrido a mí. Sé que ella si ha conseguido información, al menos a ella no le afectaron las sirenas, pero ¿por qué a mí sí?, se supone que solo les afecta a los hombres y por lo que he podido ver en el espejo durante 29 años, no lo soy, así que no entiendo nada, a eso súmale que no entiendo porque mientras estaba hipnotizada vi esos recuerdos, fue como volver a vivir de nuevo todos esos momentos pero desde tercera persona, era como si fuera una visitante en mis propios recuerdos, ¡dios!, como siga dándole vueltas a la cabeza va a terminar por reventarme y creo que no es bueno que empiece a dolerme, porque dudo mucho que en esta isla existan las pastillas para quitar las jaquecas.

Como explorar la Laguna de las Sirenas y el Risco del Tuerto nos ha llevado poco tiempo, hemos decidido que después de comer algo, Snow, David, Cook, Regina y yo iremos a echar un vistazo por la selva para ver si conseguimos ver algo que nos sirva de información, Gold ha preferido quedarse en la cueva para hacer algo de magia y Hook y el resto de piratas aprovecharan para ir al barco a traer provisiones.

Cuando salgo de la cueva para ver si consigo algo de comer, puedo observar que mientras Regina, Snow y Smee comen en silencio, Cook silenciosamente intenta hacerse con la botella de ron que esta junto a Smee.

- Que ni se te pase por la cabeza, jovencito – la voz de Regina ha sonado firme, pero para nada dura – aun te quedan unos cuantos años para que puedas beber de eso, no sé lo que esos piratas te han permitido, pero mientras yo esté aquí, tú no beberás ron – no puedo evitar sonreír al escucharla, le esta echando una bronca maternal y aunque Cook podría decirle que ella no es nadie para decirle lo que tiene que hacer o no, lo único que hace el chico es sonreírle infantilmente y volver a su sitio para seguir comiendo, creo que entre estos dos, hay futuro.

- Emma cariño – escucho a mi madre decirme – te he guardado un poco de esto, es conejo.

- Lo he cazado yo – me dice Cook y me sonríe orgulloso.

- Vaya, muchas gracias – me siento junto a mi madre y cojo mi porción de conejo, pobre animal, sino fuera por el hambre que tengo, me daría hasta lastima.

- ¿Cómo que no conseguiste información de las sirenas, Emma? – me pregunta Cook y yo me quedo paralizada.

- Cuando llegamos a la laguna nos separamos – escucho a Regina ayudarme – la Srt. Swan fue por un lado y yo por otro – levanto la vista hacia ella y la miro agradecida – yo tuve más suerte en encontrar a una que me contara lo que vio – veo como mi madre nos mira con el ceño fruncido, sabe que algo pasa, pero simplemente no pregunta.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te conto? – pregunta Cook, la curiosidad de los jóvenes, a Henry le va a encantar conocerlo.

- Que hace dos días vio pasar por los acantilados a un grupo de personas, entre ellos dos adultos vestidos con ropas extrañas y un niño.

- ¿No están solos? – pregunto sorprendida y mi madre me mira más fijamente.

- Parece ser que no y eso complica mucho más las cosas – contesta Regina y puedo ver como intenta controlar su rabia.

- Me conozco esta isla mejor que la palma de mi mano – comenta Cook – si están aquí, daré con ellos y vosotras recuperareis a vuestro hijo – sonríe – es un niño con suerte – nos dice con un tono triste – tiene a dos madres luchando por él, yo daría cualquier cosa por tener solo a una – las tres nos hemos girado para mirarlo, creo que todas conocemos ese sentimiento.

Nada más terminar de comer nos hemos puesto en marcha, andar por la selva no es algo que se me dé bastante bien, yo soy más de ciudad pero ellos no parecen tener ningún problema, es más creo que a Regina, David y Snow solo les falta el caballo para sentirse como en casa. Ellos andan por delante, juntos, pero no veo ninguna interacción entre ellos, simplemente están concentrados en el camino por si dan con algo.

- ¿Emma? – me llama Cook - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, lo que tú quieras.

- ¿Tú fuiste la que tuvo a Henry, no?

- Sí.

- ¿Y Regina quien lo crio?, ¿cierto?

- Exacto – le contesto antes de beber agua.

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que vosotras sois pareja? – la pregunta ha conseguido que escupa toda el agua que tenía en la boca.

- ¿Pareja?, ¿por qué piensas eso? – le pregunto recomponiéndome.

- No sé, las dos sois sus madres, habéis venido hasta aquí desde un mundo diferente solo para buscarlo, te pregunte si estabas con Hook y casi me matas, por lo que he podido observar, Regina con la que más habla es contigo y tu dejas de estar tensa cuando ella está cerca, no sé, ate cabos y ese fue el único resultado que tuve.

- ¡Yo no dejo de estar tensa cuando ella está cerca! – me defiendo.

- Tú no te ves y yo soy un gran observador, para cazar hay que serlo – me contesta como si nada – además, ¿qué tiene de malo?, ella es muy guapa y tú también, no veo el problema.

- El problema está en que a ambas nos gustan los hombres – le digo tajantemente – además ¿tú qué sabes de relaciones entre dos mujeres? – le pregunto, porque hay una parte de mí que está completamente perdida.

- Lo siento pero sigo sin ver el problema y bueno, contestando a tu pregunta, un día fui a la aldea con Starkey – empieza a contarme.

- ¿A la aldea? – le interrumpo.

- Si la aldea de los piratas, está en Punta pata de palo, es pequeñita pero hay de todo un poco, pero sobre todo hay muchos piratas y alguna que otra damisela – me sonríe – bueno a lo que iba, cuando fui con Starkey a la aldea, conocimos a una pirata, nos contó que su barco había naufragado en una tormenta y sin saber cómo despertó en la playa junto a algunos miembros de su tripulación, después de ese día Stark empezó a ir más seguido a la aldea para visitarla, hasta que un día dejo de hacerlo, pregunte porque ya no íbamos de visita y nunca me contesto, hasta que un día, necesitábamos pólvora para las pistolas y fuimos a la aldea, mientras Bill compraba yo me di una vuelta y pude ver como la pirata que conocimos estaba besándose con una dama de la cantina, después de ellas he visto a algunas otras, incluso cuando fui a espiar a la Laguna de las Sirenas, vi a dos hacer lo mismo, así que aquí, dos mujeres, es algo normal – y me regala la sonrisa más enorme que tiene - ¿en tu mundo dos mujeres juntas no es normal? – me pregunta curioso.

- Mi mundo es un lugar muy complicado, las cosas no son tan simples como aquí, puede que allí dos mujeres sea normal, aunque hay mucha gente que no está de acuerdo con eso.

- Pues si ella te gusta, podríais quedaros aquí, así no tendríais que preocuparos de la gente – los niños lo ven todo con otros ojos, ojos con los que a veces, los mayores, nos olvidamos de mirar.

- Un momento, ¿has estado en la Laguna de las Sirenas?, ¿no te afecto su canto? – le pregunto cayendo en la cuenta de lo que me ha dicho antes.

- Aún soy un niño, solo afecta a los hombres adultos.

- Si claro – susurro frustrada – solo a los hombres.

Mi cuerpo empieza a notar el cansancio, llevamos horas caminando sin ningún resultado positivo, empiezo a frustrarme, encontrar a Henry no tiene que ser tan difícil, ni que estuviéramos en una puñetera ciudad, es una simple isla, rodeada de agua por todos lados, es imposible que no encontremos nada. Hemos decidido separarnos unos metros, así podemos abarcar más espacio, Snow y Cook se ocupan del lado derecho, David y yo estamos en el centro y Regina se encarga del izquierdo.

- Shhhhh – nos susurra Cook desde su posición en lo alto de una pequeña duna – no os mováis.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto en el mismo tono de voz.

- He escuchado algo – nos dice intentando identificar el sonido – son pasos.

- Serán Hook y los demás buscándonos, nos hemos retrasado mucho – digo mientras miro hacia el camino por donde habíamos venido.

- No, creo que no – escucho decir a mi madre.

- ¡Snow! – mi padre grita y dirijo la vista hasta donde se encuentran mi madre y Cook para encontrarme a dos tipos apuntándoles con pistolas.

- Regin… - no término de decir ya que lo que veo me deja sin palabras, Greg está justo delante de ella con su pistola sobre la cabeza de Regina.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, su majestad, veo que al final no murió – lo escucho decir y siento como una gran impotencia se apodera de mí, ni David ni yo podemos hacer nada, mi madre, Cook y Regina están en peligro y nosotros no podemos movernos de donde estamos – esta vez ellos no van a poder salvarte.

- No necesito que nadie me salve – Regina tiene una sonrisa cínica en la cara y lo mira muy desafiante – se apañármelas yo solita – un fuerte sonido se escucha en las proximidades haciendo que los dos tipos que apuntan a mi madre y Cook se giren para mirar, lo que aprovecha Snow para empujarlos.

- ¡Corre Cook! – veo como mi madre obliga al chico a correr hacia nosotros, uno de los hombres sigue en el suelo, creo que se ha golpeado con una de las rocas mientras el otro en dos pasos consigue acercarse y pegarle un buen puñetazo.

- ¡Snow!

- ¡Mama! – gritamos los dos a la vez mientras vemos como ella cae al suelo, intentamos echar a correr pero en el momento en el que el tipo se da cuenta vuelve a apuntarla con la pistola – tranquilo, tranquilo, no nos moveremos, pero no dispares – le digo al bandido mientras agarro a Cook del brazo y lo coloco justo detrás de mí.

- Lo siento guapa, pero tenemos ordenes de mataros a todos, ninguno de vosotros puede salir vivo de esta isla – nos dice el que apunta a mi madre y a partir de ahí todo lo que sucede, para mí, pasa a cámara lenta. Puedo ver como lentamente el bandido aprieta el gatillo, como se forma una pequeña explosión en la parte trasera de la pistola y como de ella sale un pequeño proyectil en forma de bola, cuando está a la mitad de camino entre la pistola y de una Snow que ha conseguido ponerse de pie, la pequeña bola se desintegra milagrosamente en el aire.

- ¡Regina! – grito su nombre porque para mi sorpresa ha aparecido de repente detrás de mi madre, con un ligero movimiento de brazo hace que el bandido frente a ellas vuele unos metros hacia atrás y después simplemente la veo agarrar a Snow y desaparecer entre humo morado justo para aparecer donde estamos nosotros - ¿estáis bien? – pregunto mientras ayudo a mi padre a coger a mi madre, las dos asienten con la cabeza.

- ¿Has recuperado tu magia? – pregunta Greg y en su tono de voz puedo notar cierto temor.

- ¡Sorpresa! – le responde Regina de manera irónica adelantándose unos pasos.

- Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más – dice apuntando su pistola hacia Cook.

- Primero vienes, me secuestras y me torturas – comienza a decir Regina y veo como en su mano aparece una bola de fuego – después vas y activas el diamante para destruir nuestro pueblo, como si fuera poco se te ocurre la gran idea de secuestrar a mi hijo y para rematar apuntas con esa pistola a un simple crio, estas acabando con mi paciencia Owen – en estos momentos no me gustaría ser Greg, porque no tengo que mirarla a los ojos para saber que se han vuelto completamente oscuros, signo de que la Reina Malvada está apunto de aparecer.

- Regina – susurro su nombre mientras poso mi mano sobre su espalda, al sentirme, puedo notar como baja la intensidad de la bola.

- Nos volveremos a ver – le dice Greg justo antes de salir corriendo junto a los otros tipos.

- Cuenta con ello – le contesta al aire Regina y la veo acercarse a Cook - ¿estás bien? – el chico hace un gesto de afirmación – será mejor que volvamos a la cueva, ya hemos tenido bastantes emociones por hoy.

- Si, será lo mejor – le contesta mi padre mientras ayuda a mi madre a empezar la marcha de regreso, veo como Regina rodea con su brazo a un asustado Cook siguiendo los pasos de David y yo los miro caminar juntos, confirmando por fin, que Regina está completa y absolutamente de nuestro bando.

Si cualquier persona me viera en este instante pensaría que estoy muy mal de la cabeza, llevo aproximadamente media hora escondida entre unos matorrales vigilando a Regina, después de llegar a la cueva ella decidió acercarse a una especie de laguna que hay un poco separada del campamento con la excusa de ir a asearse, pero yo simplemente no la creí, sé que el encuentro con Greg ha despertado viejos fantasmas en ella y la seguí para saber si estaba bien, claro que mi idea no era la de hacer de espía pero es que no quiero invadir su espacio, porque si algo se de Regina, es que cuando se estresa, simplemente es mejor no agobiarla.

Está sentada en una roca cerca del agua, a pesar de ser de noche puedo verla perfectamente debido a que la luna llena lo ilumina todo, se la ve tranquila y muy pensativa, a veces he llegado a desear saber lo que piensa, aunque un segundo después me he arrepentido, porque su mente tiene que ser como una gran montaña rusa y ya suficiente tengo yo con la mía propia. Llevo un rato intentando armarme de valor para acercarme a preguntarle y justo cuando ya lo he conseguido, escucho un ruido procedente de los matorrales que se encuentran detrás de Regina, así que decido mantenerme escondida y alerta por si son algunos de los bandidos, pero mis ojos se abren como platos cuando veo aparecer por detrás del árbol a mi madre.

- Hola – la escucho decirle acercándose por detrás - ¿puedo sentarme? – le pregunta colocándose a su lado.

- Claro.

- No he tenido ocasión de darte las gracias – continua hablando mi madre.

- ¿Las gracias por qué?

- Por salvarme esta tarde, si no llega a ser por ti, no estaría ahora aquí.

- Bueno, sino hubiese sido por ti, no hubiera sobrevivido a los electroshock, así que, estamos en paz – contesta Regina y no siento ningún tipo de peligro en esta conversación, no siento que vayan a intentar matarse ni nada por el estilo, así que debería de marcharme y no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero simplemente no puedo evitar quedarme.

- Nuestra historia siempre se repite, una y otra vez, tú me salvas y luego yo te salvo, creo que nuestro destino siempre nos lleva al punto de partida.

- Si, yo también me he dado cuenta de eso, estamos destinadas a salvarnos mutuamente, a pesar de que haya intentado matarte muchas otras veces.

- Sí, creo que no sería capaz de contar cuantas – veo a mi madre sonreír.

- Yo perdí la cuenta hace ya mucho tiempo – devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes?, creo que ya va siendo hora de poner fin a esta rivalidad – veo como Regina la observa tranquila – las dos hemos perdido mucho, tu mataste a mi padre y yo maté a tu madre, en cierto modo fui la responsable de la muerte de Daniel y tu intentaste quitarme todo lo que yo quería, ¿cuánto más nos tenemos que arrebatar la una de la otra? – la pregunta se queda replicando varios segundos en el aire, Regina ha bajado su mirada hasta el agua y mi madre ahora es quien la observa.

- Son tantas cosas las que impiden que empecemos de cero – dice en un tono de voz cansado, devastado, como si pensara que esa guerra nunca pudiese tener final.

- No quiero empezar de cero Regina, eso, en nuestro caso, es imposible, solo quiero que intentes recordar que hubo un tiempo en el que me tuviste aprecio.

- ¿Tu eres capaz de recordarlo?

- Nunca lo he olvidado – dice mi madre y Regina se gira para mirarla – nunca he podido olvidar la sonrisa de la persona que me salvo la vida hace ya muchos años y mucho menos a la persona que me enseño el significado del amor verdadero, porque eso, contrariamente a lo que la gente pueda llegar a pensar, me lo enseñaste tú.

- He olvidado como ser esa persona.

- Entonces deja que tu familia te ayude a recordarla, porque te guste o no, seguimos siendo familia y ahora más que nunca. ¿Crees que serias capaz? – le pregunta mi madre y Regina tarda unos segundos en contestar.

- Creo que podría intentarlo – le contesta finalmente.

- Me conformo con eso – y las dos sonríen mientras observan el agua tranquila de la laguna y yo no puedo evitar sonreír. En este último año he visto un montón de cosas increíbles como ha podido ser la magia, un hombre convertirse en madera, un dragón, un espectro, un ogro, un gigante, sirenas pero ver como dos enemigas están sentadas juntas, con dos sonrisas sinceras en sus rostros y viendo la esperanza de una segunda oportunidad, es sin duda, la imagen más increíble de todas.


	7. 7 - La inocencia de un niño

**Capítulo 7**

**La inocencia de un niño **

Un ruido en el exterior de la cueva ha hecho que me despierte antes que los demás, como sé que no voy a poder volver a coger el sueño he decidido ir a la laguna a asearme un poco antes de que todos se despierten y reanudemos la búsqueda, justo cuando voy camino de la salida no he podido evitar pararme y sonreír ante la imagen, Cook ha cambiado su manta de lugar, antes dormía cerca de Bill y Stark pero ahora duerme tranquilo a escasos centímetros de Regina.

Mientras me aseo no puedo borrar de mi cara la sonrisa con la que me he levantado esta mañana, creo que el hecho de saber que Regina y mi madre están dándose una segunda oportunidad es algo que me alegra lo suficiente para haberme levantado feliz hoy, al menos, algo bueno hemos conseguido estos días, lo cual ya es mucho decir, ya que en la búsqueda de Henry no estamos teniendo mucha suerte, a eso hay que sumarle que el jefe de Greg y Tamara ya está enterado de que nosotros estamos aquí y nos quiere matar a todos, lo cual, es algo importante a tener en cuenta.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos estoy cuando al ir acercándome al campamento voy escuchando voces, alguien se está peleando, puedo escucharlo y lo que es peor, puedo sentirlo y enseguida sé que se trata de Regina.

- Esa decisión no te corresponde a ti tomarla – escuchó la voz ronca y elevada de Regina.

- ¿Y a ti si? – contesta Gold y los puedo distinguir entre la maleza, uno frente al otro.

- Soy su madre – le responde ella enérgicamente.

- Pero no lleva tu sangre – escucho esa frase justo cuando llego al lado de mi madre que mira atónita la escena. Siento como la rabia de Regina crece y crece, no es que pueda sentir su furia, solo siento su magia fluir a borbotones alrededor de ella, se perfectamente que Gold como el Oscuro es el ser mágico más poderoso de todos, pero creo que en estos momentos Regina podría patearle el culo sin problemas, es como una leona defendiendo la custodia de su cachorro, lo cual es sumamente peligroso.

- ¡Basta! – grito acercándome a ellos para ponerme justo en medio, antes de que terminen matándose – cuando comenzamos este viaje dije que nada de peleas entre nosotros – digo firme – voy a dejar una cosa muy clara y espero que sea la primera y la última vez que tenga que decirlo, las decisiones que haya que tomar con respecto a Henry – me giro para encarar a Gold – solo seremos Regina y yo quienes las tomemos – hago una pausa – vuestras opiniones serán bienvenidas, pero la decisión final será tomada por sus madres, lleve su sangre o no, si estuviera Neal también tendría voz y voto, pero como no está, esa tarea solo nos corresponde a nosotras – digo y doy por finalizado el tema – Ahora, será mejor que comencemos con la búsqueda, cuanto antes mejor, seguiremos el plan que trazamos anoche, Gold, Hook y los piratas iréis a recorrer la isla con el barco y nosotros nos acercaremos al campamento indio, Cook nos guiara, así que coged vuestras armas y en marcha – mi tono ha sido duro e incluso diría que un poco enfadado, Gold a veces consigue sacarme de mis casillas.

* * *

Desde que comenzamos a caminar hace aproximadamente dos horas, Cook no se ha separado en ningún momento de Regina, se lo que intenta, es un crío pero muy inteligente, sabe que aunque ella se muestre fuerte y como si no hubiera pasado nada, por dentro, esa frase que dijo Gold, la tiene que estar carcomiendo y el intenta hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerla distraída o simplemente hacerla reír. Regina es otra historia, desde que le dije la edad real del chico, se ha comportado de una manera muy maternal con él, no sé qué tiene esta mujer con los niños, pero es tener uno cerca y transformarse completamente, ahora mismo podría decir que es al único que deja estar cerca de ella, yo he intentado acercarme para hablar con ella pero ha vuelto a ponerse su armadura y con eso no hay mucho que hacer, solo espero que sea temporal y que dentro de unas horas, vuelva a ser la misma de ayer.

- Creo que Cook le está cogiendo cariño a Regina – me comenta mi madre poniéndose a mi lado.

- Sí, creo que tiene un don especial con los niños.

- El día que tengamos que irnos de aquí será muy duro, hay que reconocer que el chico es un encanto y es muy fácil cogerle cariño.

- No lo había pensado pero ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, será muy duro dejar atrás al chico.

- He podido observar que tu relación con Regina ha mejorado – me comenta mi madre.

- Si, la verdad es que ando un poco sorprendida, nunca pensé que Regina tuviera sentido del humor.

- La Regina que yo conocí, la que me salvo, siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, con un gran sentido del humor, eso lo heredo de su padre, siempre andaba feliz, aun cuando su madre la obligo a casarse con mi padre, antes de que Daniel muriera, era una persona increíble.

- Tuviste suerte de conocer esa versión de ella – digo en un tono de tristeza porque siento que me hubiera encantado conocerla.

- Bueno, ella está volviendo, en estos días he podido volver a ver esa sonrisa, sobre todo cuando habla contigo o esta Cook cerca.

- Está intentando cambiar y esta vez lo conseguirá – le digo convencida – porque esta vez no dejare que nadie la rompa, como hizo Cora.

- Me alegra saber eso Emma, siempre creíste en ella, nunca supe ni como, ni el por qué, pero siempre lo hiciste y aun sabiendo quien era y todo lo que había hecho en su pasado, nunca viste a la Reina Malvada, siempre viste a Regina.

- Tu también lo hiciste, nunca dejaste de creer, que esa chica que te salvo, volvería.

- Pero no es lo mismo cariño, yo conocí la parte buena de Regina, pude vivir con ella ese tiempo, tu sin embargo desde que os conocisteis os llevasteis mal, nunca fue agradable contigo y tu sin embargo seguiste ahí, incluso después de intentar matarnos a todos junto a su madre, fuiste capaz de hablar con ella tranquilamente sentadas en un banco.

- Si, bueno, esa conversación no termino muy bien – le sonrió porque creo que ninguna conversación con Regina, exceptuando la de la mina, termino bien.

- ¡Ey! – escucho a mi padre gritar – no os separéis mucho – le dice a Cook y a Regina – no quiero otro susto como el de ayer.

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar Cook? – le pregunto al chico.

- La verdad es que si, el campamento está muy alejado, llegaremos más o menos cuando el sol este en lo más alto – explica Cook y recuerdo que el joven no ha tenido que ver un reloj en su vida.

- Podríamos descansar un poco antes de continuar, este calor está acabando conmigo – más que una sugerencia, es una súplica, el calor me está agobiando y que lleve un jersey de cuello alto y mangas largas negro a pleno sol, no me está ayudando mucho.

- Si, tienes razón, deberíamos descansar un poco – dice mi madre convencida, mientras Regina se sienta en una roca justo enfrente mía – nos queda poca agua, ¿Cook hay por aquí cerca algún sitio donde podamos repostar?

- Si unos metros a la izquierda, detrás de esos árboles del fondo hay una especie de riachuelo, el agua es buena e incluso esta fresquita, viene de arriba de la montaña.

- Bien, iré a recargarlas – dice mi madre cogiendo todos esos recipientes de cuero en donde guardan el agua.

- Iré contigo – se apresura a decir mi padre – vosotros no os mováis de aquí, volvemos enseguida – dice esto último y los veo marcharse.

- ¿En esta isla nunca hace un día sin sol? – pregunto exasperada mientras intento abanicarme con mis propias manos y después echar mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- Ella fue más lista al vestirse – me dice Cook y yo vuelvo a ponerme recta porque no entiendo a qué se refiere pero rápido comprendo de lo que está hablando, Regina se ha quitado la chaqueta roja de vestir y se ha quedado con un top de tirantes negro, nunca me imaginé que lo que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta era un top de tirantes, siempre supuse que era uno de esos jerséis de mangas sisas que suele usar ella, pero es la primera vez que la veo con tirantes. Puedo fijarme que se le marcan levemente las clavículas, dándole un aspecto más llamativo a su escote y su piel es morena, lo cual me hace pensar que en los días de verano seguro que aprovecha la parte trasera de su casa, donde tiene esa enorme piscina, para tostarse al sol, ¿qué usara Regina?, ¿bikini o bañador? – Emma, ¡Emma! – me saca de mis desvaríos Cook - ¿estás bien?, te has quedado ida – lo escucho decirme y yo vuelvo en si para darme cuenta que me he quedado mirando fijamente hacia Regina, la cual me mira con una ceja levantada.

- Si, si, estaba pensando, lo siento.

- ¿Y se puede saber en qué estaba pensando, Srta. Swan?

- ¿Interesada en mis pensamientos Sra. Alcaldesa? – no sé si ha sido mi pregunta, el tono que he usado o el leve gesto pícaro que mi subconsciente ha decidido hacer por el mismo, pero Regina me mira entre confusa y sorprendida y Cook, bueno, el, simplemente está a medio camino entre las dos, mirándonos alternativamente con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

- Deberíamos buscarte una ropa un poco más fresca para que no pases tanto calor, estas incluso sonrojada, ¿de verdad estas bien?

- Si, lo estoy, ¿tú no podrías hacer nada con tu magia? – le pregunto a Regina.

- Yo solo podría hacerla desaparecer – me dice y no sé por qué, de repente, siento mucho más calor – no puedo traerte ropa de tu armario – me dice divertida - en verdad si podría, pero mi magia está muy débil después de los electroshock y el esfuerzo de parar el diamante, no soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas en estos momentos, necesito recuperar fuerzas.

- Lo siento, no había caído en eso.

- No pasa nada, puedes pedírselo a Gold cuando volvamos a la cueva, el seguro que puede.

- Gracias, pero para serte sincera, en estos momentos no me fió mucho de el– le digo y ella me sonríe, sonrisa que desaparece de su cara en cuestión de segundos, su rostro se endurece, su cuerpo se tensa y puedo ver por su mirada que está completamente alerta - ¿qué pasa? – le pregunto y justo después ella se levanta y sale corriendo sin tan siquiera decir una palabra - ¡Regina! – grito mientras salgo corriendo detrás de ella - ¡Regina!, maldita sea, ¡para! – siento que Cook viene corriendo a unos metros por detrás, también siento como las ramas de los matorrales me golpean los brazos conforme avanzo, pero eso no va a hacer que deje de correr hasta que alcance a Regina. Mientras corro detrás de ella, desenfundo la pistola que me he traído conmigo desde Storybrooke, también llevo un sable y una pistola de estas de museo, pero confió más en mi pequeña. Cada vez estoy más cerca de Regina, por suerte para mí, mis botas no son de tacón y puedo correr con más destreza por la selva, aunque he de decir, que me está costando los mío darle alcance, esta mujer es una caja de sorpresa, por favor, ¿cómo puede correr tanto?. Nos dirigimos a un lugar específico, poco a poco puedo ir distinguiendo lo que hay en la zona hacia la que corremos y la sangre se me hiela cuando tengo una visión clara de lo que pasa, lo que hace que acelere el ritmo mucho más. Regina corre hacia un niño pequeño que está sentado en el suelo llorando, justo enfrente de él, a unos cuantos metros, unos bandidos le apuntan con pistolas - ¡Regina! – vuelvo a gritar y esta vez con mucha más fuerza porque se ha metido de lleno en el campo de tiro para coger al pequeño - ¡Regina! – vuelvo a gritar y comienzo a sentir una enorme punzada en mi corazón que apenas me deja respirar, puedo ver como Regina coge en brazos al pequeño y se gira quedando de espaldas a ellos para proteger con su cuerpo al pequeño - ¡NO! – grito desesperada y los siguientes 10 segundos, se hacen eternos. En esos segundos simplemente dejo de pensar, llego hasta donde esta ella, la agarró del brazo haciendo que se gire poniéndola frente a mí, quedando el pequeño justo en medio de las dos pero ahora soy yo la que está de espaldas a los malos, es mi cuerpo el que se ha puesto en medio para protegerlos.

- Emma – me susurra mirándome fijamente a los ojos en un tono completamente horrorizado, yo simplemente le sonrió, pongo mis manos sobre sus brazos y apoyo mi frente sobre la suya, lo último que veo justo antes de cerrar los ojos, son sus lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro y después, escucho los estruendos de tres pistolas.

- Regina - susurro, porque he decidido que su nombre sea mi última palabra y entonces me preparo para recibir los impactos… Pero sin embargo no siento nada, poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos, Regina me mira con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunta y puedo notar cierta desesperación en su voz.

- Si – le susurro sin tan siquiera moverme, sigo estando casi abrazándola y con mi frente sobre la suya.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – escucho preguntar a Cook desde el otro lado y entonces me doy la vuelta para mirar hacia los bandidos pero con uno de mis brazos echado hacia atrás colocando el cuerpo de Regina detrás del mío en un acto completamente protector.

- ¿Pero qué …? – no puedo terminar la pregunta porque lo que veo me parece completamente increíble, justo delante de nosotras hay un especie de muro transparente que no se vería sino fuera por las ondas de magia que corren a través de él.

- Es un campo de protección – escucho decir a Regina que se ha situado justo al lado mía con el pequeño entre sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – le pregunto sorprendida porque hace apenas unos minutos estábamos hablando que su magia estaba debilitada.

- No lo he hecho yo Emma – y vuelve a decirlo y yo vuelvo a pensar que por alguna extraña razón, mi nombre suena diferente cuando lo pronuncia ella – los campos de protección solo lo pueden conjurar los de magia blanca y mi magia es oscura – me dice y abro los ojos completamente.

- ¿Lo he hecho yo? – pregunto porque simplemente no me lo puede creer.

- Todo obra tuya – me dice y veo como los bandidos al ver que no pueden hacer nada se marchan, mientras Cook se acerca a nosotras, más concretamente a Regina para acariciar al pequeño, el campo protector empieza a desaparecer.

- ¡Emma!, ¡Regina! – escucho a mi madre mientras se acerca a nosotros corriendo junto a mi padre – hemos escuchado los gritos y luego los disparos, ¿estáis bien?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – escucho preguntar a mi padre mientras mira a Regina y yo me giro para ver como sus brazos están llenos de arañazos y con un poco de sangre.

- Nada, solo son arañazos, creo que me los hice con los matorrales mientras corría.

- ¿Y este pequeño quién es? – pregunta mi madre mientras el pequeño le coge un dedo.

- Te..to – pronuncia el niño.

- Anda, pero si sabe hablar y todo, hola – veo como Regina sonríe, como mi madre también y como el pequeño se echa a reír.

- Tiene que ser uno de los pocos niños perdidos que quedan – dice Cook y todos nos giramos para mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo? – le pregunto sorprendida - ¿niños perdidos?, ¿en serio?, ¿cómo en la peli? – el me mira confuso - no sabes de lo que hablo, ¿verdad? – le pregunto al joven – olvídalo, ¿por qué dices de los pocos que quedan?.

- Tengo entendido que alguien los ha mandado cazar o en el peor de los casos matar, ofrecen hasta recompensa por ellos, sé que muchos andan bien escondidos, otros no han tenido esa suerte.

- ¿Pero qué clase de isla es esta? – pregunta atónita mi madre.

Después de lo ocurrido decidimos emprender el camino de regreso hacia el campamento, poco podemos hacer llevando con nosotros a un niño pequeño, el cual durante todo el camino se ha mostrado encantado con las atenciones de Regina y Snow, que se han ido turnando para llevarlo en brazos, aunque al final ha terminado el camino subido en los hombros de Cook. Una vez en la cueva, a Gold no le ha hecho mucha gracia que traigamos con nosotros a un 'mocoso' pero dejó de quejarse en el momento en el que recibió una mirada asesina por parte de mi madre y Regina, por lo contrario, a Hook la presencia del pequeño no parece molestarle, es más, incluso en algún momento de la tarde lo he visto acercarse para jugar con él, aunque si tengo que ser sincera no sé si lo ha hecho con esa intención o con la de acercarse a Regina, porque al final han terminado hablando mientras miraban como Cook jugaba con el pequeño.

* * *

Dentro de un par de horas comenzara a anochecer, los piratas han comenzado a preparar los materiales para la hoguera, otros limpian y preparan las armas, Hook, Gold y mi padre están sentados trazando el plan para mañana, mi madre y Smee se ocupan de preparar algo para comer y Regina y Cook han ido a la laguna para asear al pequeño, el cual estaba tan completamente lleno de barro que sinceramente no podría decir si es rubio o moreno, solo que tiene una pequeña melena y unos ojos increíblemente azules.

Mientras todos los demás están ocupados, yo recuerdo una cosa, así que recojo unos trapos rotos de la cueva, le robo una botella de ron a Smee y me dirijo hacia la laguna, conforme me voy acercando puedo escuchar las risas de Cook y del pequeño, así que decido andar muy sigilosamente para no asustarlos, cuando llego, la imagen que veo me hace pararme y seguir mirando sin ser vista, Cook corre de manera bastante graciosa seguido del pequeño que apenas sabe mantenerse en pie, completamente limpio, puedo ver como su melena ondula es de un rubio dorado bastante impresionante, sus ojos ahora son incluso más azules que antes y al estar riéndose se le achinan de una manera bastante peculiar, veo como ahora es él el que es perseguido por Cook y como se abalanza a los brazos de Regina, que lo recibe encantada, para esconderse, no puedo evitar observarla, completamente relajada, con una sonrisa impresionante en la cara, se muestra increíblemente cariñosa con los dos y entonces pienso en Henry, y no puedo estar más agradecida por que haya sido ella quien lo haya criado.

- ¡Tolaaaa! - grita el pequeño mientras corre como puede hacia mí.

¡Hola! - le respondo cogiéndolo en brazos – pero mira que guapo te han puesto – le digo mientras me acerco a Regina y el coge un mechón de mi pelo para jugar – Hola – digo a modo de saludo.

- Hola Emma – me contesta Cook tirándose encima de la hierba.

- Hola – me responde ella – hemos descubierto que es rubio – me dice ampliando la sonrisa, mientras yo me siento a su lado – que es un niño y que se llama Bicho.

- ¿Bicho? - la miro confusa y ella se encoje de hombros.

- Ticho – dice el pequeño agarrándome la cara para empezar con su exploración.

- También hemos descubierto, aunque eso es un poco evidente, que todas las palabras que dice las empieza con la 'T'.

- ¿Qué edad puede tener?

- Creo que aproximadamente un año, aun casi no sabe andar y solo sabe algunas palabras.

- ¿Cómo narices sobreviven en esta isla sin adultos que los cuiden?

- Rufio cuida de ellos – escucho decir a Cook – es el líder de los niños perdidos, es el más mayor y el que los protege de él.

- ¿Rufio?, ¿en serio? - digo exasperada poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras juego con el pequeño, el cual sigue su exploración de mi cara y yo hago lo mismo con la suya.

- ¿El?, ¿quién es él? - pregunta curiosa Regina.

- Nunca lo he visto, pero sé que tiene a todos los niños horrorizados, hasta los piratas y los bandidos le temen, es el único que puede salir y entrar de la isla, muchos dicen que es un fantasma, otros que es un monstruo, otros que es un espectro y otros que es una sombra, nadie puede decirte exactamente como es, solo que da mucho miedo.

- Entonces, seguro que es el quien tiene a Henry – dice Regina.

- Genial, tenía que ser un ser extraño, ¿no podía ser una persona normal?

- ¿Que hace con una botella de ron Srta. Swan?, ¿se ha echado a la bebida ahora? - me pregunta al ver la botella justo al lado mía.

- No, aun no, el ron es para tus heridas, pero no se lo digas a Smee, se la he cogido prestada.

- Mis heridas están bien, además solo son unos cuantos arañazos, sobreviviré, créame.

- De eso no tengo duda, pero se pueden infectar, aquí todo esta asqueroso – ella intenta decir algo pero yo la callo – no hay más que hablar, ¡Cook! - llamo al joven – coge a Bicho y llévatelo al campamento, Snow le ha preparado algo de comer – le digo mientras le doy al pequeño.

- Vamos a comer Bicho – escucho como Cook le va diciendo al pequeño mientras comienza a caminar de vuelta al campamento.

- Bueno, pues veamos cómo están tus heridas – le digo mientras me acerco a la orilla para mojar uno de los trapos - ¿puedes quitarte la chaqueta? o ¿te la quito yo? – cuando me giro veo que ella me mira con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué?, estoy siendo educada – le digo como si nada.

- Ya, educada – balbucea mientras intenta quitarse la chaqueta, consigue sacar un brazo pero veo como un gesto de dolor asoma en su cara cuando intenta sacar el otro brazo.

- Deja que te ayude – le digo acercándome y con mucho cuidado le quito la parte que le queda – ya está, ¿ves?, no era tan difícil, ¿duele verdad?

- Un poco, aunque más que doler, escuece.

- Bueno primero vamos a limpiar la sangre seca – digo sentándome frente a ella y cogiendo suavemente uno de sus brazos, pasándole el trapo por los arañazos para limpiarlos – he estado dándole vueltas a algo.

-¿Has estado pensando?, vaya, últimamente lo haces mucho – me dice con sorna.

- ¿Verdad?, a veces me sorprendo a mí misma – le digo siguiéndole la broma.

- ¿Y a que le has estado dando vueltas?

- Quiero que me enseñes a usar la magia.

- ¿Cómo? – me pregunta claramente sorprendida.

- Creo que va siendo hora de que empiece a usar mi magia, podría sernos útil aquí.

- ¿Y quieres que sea yo quien te enseñe?, ¿qué hay de Rumpel?

- Bueno el solo me ha ayudado un par de veces, además me da miedo que en cuanto baje la guardia me enseñe magia negra.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no lo hare? – me pregunta interesada.

- Confió en ti – le digo y ella se queda un rato mirándome fijamente – bueno, creo que esto te va a escocer un poco – digo echándole ron sobre los arañazos.

- ¡Joder! – exclama poniendo gesto de dolor.

- Vaya, la alcaldesa pija y refinada sabe decir palabrotas – ella me mira con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo no soy pija y refinada – me dice y yo no puedo evitar reírme.

- Te conozco desde hace casi tres años y nunca te he visto con vaqueros, ni con camisetas y mucho menos sin tus impresionantes tacones.

- Me gusta vestir elegante y si, también se decir palabrotas, solo que prefiero no hacerlo.

- Bien, pues esto ya está – le digo acercándome al agua para limpiar el paño - ¿entonces qué me dices a lo de las clases de magia?

- Esta bien, te enseñare a usarla – me dice cuando comenzamos el camino de regreso hacia el campamento y yo simplemente le sonrió agradecida. Los pocos metros que nos separan de la cueva los hacemos en silencio, una junto a la otra, tranquilas, relajadas, incluso podría decir, que disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Cuando llegamos al campamento, puedo ver que todos están alrededor de la hoguera, algunos están charlando y otros comen y beben, veo como mi madre le da de comer al pequeño pero no veo a Cook, lo busco con la mirada y lo veo saliendo de la cueva y entonces me doy cuenta como una pequeña luz se va acercando hacia él.

- ¿Qué narices es eso? – pregunto y Regina mira hacia la pequeña luz.

- Eso, Srta. Swan, es un hada – me dice y la miro estupefacta, ella continua andando hacia Cook y yo la sigo por inercia pero las dos nos paramos de golpe cuando vemos como la pequeña luz de repente se hace más grande y más brillante, tanto que tenemos que apartar la vista, cuando vuelvo a mirar, veo como el hada diminuta ahora tiene un tamaño normal y está de pie justo enfrente de Cook.

- Hola Campanilla – puedo escuchar decir al joven pirata.


	8. 8 - La Aldea de los Piratas

**Capítulo 8**

**La Aldea de los Piratas **

- Hola Cook – su voz es melodiosa.

- ¡Tilla!, ¡Tilla! – escucho al pequeño gritar desde los brazos de mi madre y yo simplemente no me lo puedo creer.

- Hola a ti también Bicho – dice mirando hacia el pequeño que está a unos metros por detrás de Cook. Veo como Regina se coloca detrás del joven, poniendo sus manos encima de los hombros del chico, en un claro gesto de protección, mirando desafiante al hada, la cual tuerce la cabeza para mirarla mejor y sonreír al final – no te preocupes – le dice – no he venido a llevármelo – y me doy cuenta que está hablando de Cook y no del pequeño – Solo he venido para saber si Bicho estaba bien, esta tarde me avisaron de que se había escapado del refugio, lo estuve buscando por la selva sin mucho éxito, hasta que escuche a unos bandidos comentar lo que había pasado, entonces supuse que lo teníais vosotros.

- ¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarnos? – pregunto llegando a la altura de Regina.

- Os vi el primer día que llegasteis – nos dice y ahora es a mí a quien mira, pero no lo hace tan intensamente como lo ha hecho segundos antes con Regina.

- ¿Has venido a por el niño? – pregunto.

- No, sé que aquí estará bien, creo que si fuisteis capaz de anteponer vuestras vidas para salvarlo, sabréis protegerlo mejor que los otros niños, están demasiado asustados como para proteger algo más que no sean sus propias vidas.

- ¿Hay más como él? – pregunta mi madre acercándose a nosotras poniendo al niño en el suelo, me giro hacia atrás para ver que hace el pequeño y lo veo correr hasta engancharse a una de las piernas de Regina.

- ¡Tilla! – la llama el niño - Tilla tonita – dice y el hada sonríe.

- Si te refieres a la edad, no, él es el más pequeño, los otros tienen de seis para arriba.

- ¿Sabes algo de él? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Tiene 13 meses, o al menos eso tenía cuando llego aquí, se llama Michael, aunque le llamamos bicho porque es muy travieso, siempre está sonriendo y es muy glotón, no sé nada más de él.

- ¿Qué sabes de esta isla? – pregunta Regina.

- Lo sé todo, ¿qué quieres saber?

- Hace unos días trajeron a un niño, ¿sabes dónde lo tienen? – vuelve a preguntar.

- ¿Vuestro hijo no? – pregunta sin esperar respuesta alguna - sé que los que lo trajeron trabajan para la sombra – nos cuenta – pero no sé dónde lo esconden, lo que sí puedo deciros, es que si queréis más información, tendréis que ir a la aldea, si vais, tenéis que cumplir la regla primordial.

- ¿Qué regla? – pregunto interesada y veo como el pequeño se acerca al hada y esta lo coge en brazos.

- Oh, Hook la conoce, él os la puede decir – nos giramos sorprendidas para mirar a Hook, ya que descubrimos que el pirata y el hada se conocen.

- La regla es muy simple – dice Hook en tono pasota – a la aldea solo pueden entrar piratas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si quiero ir a la aldea tengo que hacerme pirata? – pregunto sorprendida.

- O disfrazarte de pirata – dice el hada y ahora la miramos a ella con incredulidad – debo irme – dice – tengo que volver con los niños, estarán preocupados por el – dice mirando al rubio de ojos azules – ya puedo decirles que está en muy buenas manos – veo como Regina se acerca al hada para coger al niño en brazos, mientras lo coge escucho muy bajito lo que el hada le dice a Regina – tienes un don para los niños – la alcaldesa la mira confusa – recuerda esto que te voy a decir – hace una pausa – los niños – la mira muy fijamente - y eso que aun estas por descubrir – vuelve a hacer una pausa - serán lo que te salven de ti misma – Regina la mira interrogante – Cuando te das cuenta de que lo has perdido todo, es entonces y solo entonces, cuando empiezan a llegar cosas nuevas – le dice por último el hada – Adiós Michael – se dirige ahora al pequeño - ellas sabrán cuidarte muy bien – le acaricia la cara – ahora estas, donde tienes que estar – y tras decir eso vuelvo a ver esa luz cegadora y de repente vuelve a ser un diminuto punto brillante en mitad de la infinita oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Durante horas hemos estado debatiendo como haremos para entrar en la aldea, porque está claro que todas nuestras respuestas están allí, así que tenemos que ir, si o si, hemos llegado a la conclusión que a la aldea solo iremos 4 personas, contra menos mejor, porque así no levantaremos sospechas, Hook, Cook, Regina y yo seremos los que mañana nos adentremos en la aldea, ellos no tendrán problema alguno, solo tienen que ser ellos mismos, pero nosotras tendremos que vestirnos como piratas, al menos para poder entrar y pasar desapercibidas, sin duda, será una experiencia interesante, los demás se quedaran en el campamente a esperar, pero si pasadas 4 horas no hemos vuelto, los demás piratas tienen órdenes de ir a la aldea a buscarnos. Hace una hora mi madre y Regina se fueron a la cueva con los niños para echarse a dormir y ahora soy yo quien se marcha, ya que los hombres parecen que no se van a poner de acuerdo en nada, aunque el plan ya este trazado. Cuando entro en la cueva veo como Cook duerme a pierna suelta sobre su manta y como Regina duerme de lado de cara al joven, el pequeño esta abrazado a ella y tiene el pulgar metido en la boca, la imagen es tan increíblemente dulce, que es imposible pensar que esa mujer que está ahí tumbada, haya sido la temible Reina Malvada, paso de largo de camino hacia mi mugrienta manta, que está justo al lado de donde duerme mi madre plácidamente, cuando llego a ella, me paro un segundo, miro hacia Regina y los niños y después miro mi manta, como si esperara que ella me diera una respuesta, y en un arrebato de vete tú a saber que, la recojo del suelo, me dirijo hacia donde están los niños y Regina, extiendo la manta en el lado libre del joven y me tumbo de costado, la visión de Cook y Regina durmiendo tranquilamente, es la última que tengo justo antes de que Morfeo me lleve con él.

* * *

Escucho ruido a mi alrededor, voces que van y vienen, sé que estoy tumbada sobre mi manta, boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, aunque, poco a poco, voy siendo más consciente de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, siento un peso sobre mi estómago y pecho, intento abrir los ojos para ver qué es lo que me impide moverme pero estoy tan cansada que se niegan a obedecerme, escucho unos pasos acercándose, quien sea, se ha parado frente a mí, así que me obligo a abrir los ojos, cuando lo consigo puedo ver a Regina de pie justo delante mía, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

- Tal para cual – me dice y sin comprender a que se refiere elevo mi cabeza y miro hacia mi pecho.

- Cuando me acosté, estaba abrazado a ti – le digo viendo al pequeño boca abajo, completamente dormido sobre mí.

- Parece ser que tú eres más blandida que el suelo – me dice sonriendo – deberías ir despertándote, Hook ha ido al barco a buscarnos algo de ropa, ya sabes, para disfrazarnos.

- Cierto – como puedo muevo al rubio con mucho cuidado para poder tumbarlo sobre la manta.

- Creo que aunque cayera una bomba, él no se enteraría, anoche ni se inmuto cuando Hook y los demás volvieron a la cueva y mira que hicieron ruido.

- Pues yo tampoco me entere de nada – digo defendiéndolo.

- Lo que yo te diga, tal para cual – me dice – no tardes mucho, voy a ver qué es lo que Smee quería darme – me dice y comienza a andar hacia las profundidades de la cueva, donde los piratas guardan los botines.

* * *

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace cuatro años que iba a estar en una isla donde no se crece, perdida en un mundo fantástico, disfrazada de pirata, me hubiera descojonado de la risa en su cara, pero sin embargo, aquí estoy, apoyada en una roca vestida de pirata, intentando beberme lo que hay en esta taza de aluminio, lo cual supuestamente es café. Hay que decir que vestir de pirata no esta tan mal, llevo las botas y los pantalones de siempre, me he puesto una camisa de lino blanco a la cual he remangado las mangas hasta pasar mis codos, llevo una especie de chaleco de cuero marrón que me llega hasta la mitad del culo, aunque por el pecho el chaleco y la camisa se abren dejando un pronunciado escote en forma de V, sobre la cintura llevo atado un pañuelo que hace la función de un fajín, en el, Cook me ha puesto una pistola y un cuchillo, al humedecerme el pelo me han salido mis rebeldes ondulaciones, así que he tenido que ponerme un pañuelo negro al más estilo pirata, Cook también me ha dado un sombrero marrón así como de tricornio, que he dejado encima de la roca donde estoy apoyada y una bandolera con un sable, que ya me he puesto.

- Cook – le digo al chico – ¿sabes dónde está Regina?

- La última vez que la vi estaba dentro de la cueva cambiándose.

- Con lo pija que es, seguro anda lanzando maldiciones a todo el mundo – digo divertida y Cook me sonríe.

- Mira por ahí viene – estoy bebiendo un trago de café cuando el chico me señala a Regina y cuando me giro para verla, escupo todo el líquido que hay en mi boca, tosiendo justo después – impresionante, ¿verdad? – me dice dándome un codazo, impresionante es una palabra que se queda corta para describir como esta Regina vestida de pirata, al igual que yo, lleva las mimas botas y los mismos pantalones pero la parte de arriba cambia muy considerablemente, lleva una camisa de lino blanca muy parecida a la mía, solo que un poco más larga y solo lleva botones hasta debajo del pecho, en vez de un chaleco solo lleva un corpiño negro entre el estómago y la cadera, realzando mucho más su pecho y su esbelta figura y su escote, bueno su escote es sin duda muy llamativo y atrayente, ya que lleva todos los botones desabrochados viéndose perfectamente el sujetador de encaje negro que lleva debajo, vamos que no deja lugar a la imaginación, también lleva una casaca de terciopelo marrón desabrochada que le llega hasta las rodillas y el cuello completamente elevado, se ha peinado hacia atrás y juraría que lleva los ojos pintados de negro – toma – le dice Cook entregándole una bandolera con un sable – sé que tu no lo necesitas, pero hay que disimular – aprovecho esa conversación para mirar a los demás, mi madre sonríe con el pequeño en brazos, los tripulantes del barco están todos con la boca abierta, literalmente, mi padre tiene cara de sorpresa, Gold esta como siempre y Hook, bueno él, está completamente absorto con la mirada fija en Regina, es como si la estuviera desnudando mentalmente y yo frunzo el ceño ante el pensamiento de Hook desnudando a Regina - ¿estamos listos? – pregunta Cook y ellos asienten - ¡Emma! – me chilla el chico justo a mi lado.

- ¿Qué? – contesto sobresaltándome y volviendo en mí.

- ¿Qué si estas lista? – me vuelve a preguntar.

- Sí, sí, claro que estoy lista – digo dejando la taza encima de la roca y cogiendo mi sombrero.

- ¿Otra vez perdida en sus pensamientos, Srta. Swan? – escucho a Regina preguntarme justo cuando pasa por mi lado y yo la miro como nunca he mirado a nadie antes, directa y fijamente, perdiéndome completamente en sus ojos marrones y ella por su parte me mantiene la mirada con una de sus cejas levantadas y sonriéndome picara y descaradamente mientras continua su camino.

- Sera mejor que empieces a andar – me dice Cook mientras mis ojos siguen pegados, ahora, a la espalda de Regina – si aún recuerdas como se hace, claro – me dice con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Esta aldea es una auténtica locura, por dios, vivir aquí no puede ser sano para la salud mental de nadie, llevamos como una hora dando vueltas buscando información y estoy llegando a pensar, que me falta un paso para que me encierren en un manicomio, están todos locos y el que no está loco, esta borracho como una cuba, que triste es la vida de un pirata. En la aldea puedes encontrar un poco de todo, hay como una especie de barbería, un lugar para comprar armas de fuego, otro para las espadas, una especie de tienda para comestible y un puesto con todo tipo de licores, para pagar usan las monedas de oro o el trueque, según al puesto al que vayas, el sitio más grande que he visto es la taberna, donde puedes ver a piratas entrar y salir constantemente y alguna que otra mujer al más puro estilo 'señoritas de alterne del oeste'.

- Una de las chicas de la taberna – dice Hook acercándose a nosotros – me ha dicho que ellas no tienen ni idea, pero si sabe quién tiene información al respecto.

- Por qué será que no me sorprende que hayas sido tu quien haya ido a la taberna a preguntar – digo en un todo un poco borde.

- ¿Qué?, ¿te hubiera gustado ir a ti? – me contesta Hook desafiándome.

- Si hubiese ido yo seguro que tendríamos más información – le contesto y puedo ver a Cook mirándonos alternativamente como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que las mujeres de la taberna estarían más interesadas en ti que en mí?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que todas las mujeres están interesadas en un pirata con un gran ego fantasma?

- Soy un gran pirata pero soy mucho mejor amante – me dice con chulería y siento como mi ira va creciendo.

- Dime de que presumes y te diré de que careces.

- Ellas no opinan lo mismo que tú – me vuelve a contestar.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que narices os pasa?! – la fuerte voz de Regina nos saca de ese enfrentamiento en el que nos hemos metido Hook y yo sin tan siquiera venir a cuento, Cook esta justo al lado de ella riéndose pero su risa se evapora en el momento en que Regina le dirige una de sus miradas – dejad de comportaros como críos, hemos venido hasta aquí para conseguir encontrar información para poder dar con Henry, no para ver cuál de los dos es el más gallo del corral – ups, creo que está enfadada – y ahora Hook termina lo que estabas diciendo.

- La chica me dijo – comienza a hablar Hook – que si queremos saber de eso tendremos que ir a la barbería, dicen que el dueño está siendo acosado por un bandido que se intuye que trabaja para la sombra, no podemos ir a preguntar directamente, tendríamos que ir disimuladamente, como clientes.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te afeites la barba esa que llevas – le digo sin poder evitarlo y Regina me mira con cara de que no entiende nada.

- Yo no me voy a afeitar la barba, de eso puedes estar segura – dice Hook mirando hacia Regina.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de cortarte esos pelos Cook, estarás mucho mejor con el pelo corto y no con esas melenas rastosas – dice Regina y Hook y yo miramos al chico esperando ver una cara de disgusto y sin embargo nos encontramos al joven con una medio sonrisa.

- Vale – dice y creo que si Regina le pidiese a ese chico que se tirase por un barranco, él se tiraría sin pensárselo.

- Bien pues yo iré con Cook a la barbería – dice Hook – vosotras tomad – le echa una bolsita de cuero a Regina que contiene monedas de oro – aprovechad para comprar algo de pólvora y munición y mirad si encontráis algo interesante para el pequeño o para Cook, ya que lo vamos a poner guapo – dice y coge por el hombro al chico y comienzan a andar con dirección a la barbería.

- Pues parece que nos vamos de compras – dice Regina en un tono casi de diversión y yo suspiro frustrada. Ir de comprar nunca me ha gustado, así que aquí tampoco iba a ser una excepción, yo me he ocupado de ir por la munición y la pólvora, Regina mientras, ha aprovechado para comprar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo una camisa de lino blanca, unos pantalones y unas botas nuevas para Cook y algunos trapos nuevos para usarlos de pañales para Bicho. Andamos desapercibidas entre los bandidos y piratas, nadie sospecha que no somos uno de ellos, intentamos hacer tiempo a ver si Hook y el chico vuelven con información, no hablamos entre nosotras, solo caminamos la una junto a la otra - ¿Vas a estar todo el día así? – me pregunta ella.

- ¿Así como? – le respondo con otra pregunta.

- Sin hablarme – me dice - desde que te despertaste esta mañana no has vuelto a cruzar palabra conmigo, hoy estas especialmente extraña.

- Estoy como siempre – mis contestaciones son bastante escuetas.

- No querida, no lo estas.

- Pues no sé, me habré levantado con el pie izquierdo.

- Será eso – me dice mientras vuelve la vista al frente.

- Hola – el saludo me ha pillado completamente de improvisto y no he podido evitar asustarme, pero al recuperarme, sonrió al dueño de la voz.

- Pero mírate, que guapísimo estas con el pelo corto – le digo a un guapísimo Cook, antes de pasar por la barbería llevaba una melena mugrienta que le llegaba por mitad de la espalda, sin embargo, ahora lleva el pelo completamente corto dejando unos cuantos pelos más largos en la parte superior, lleva la raya a un lado y un mechón del flequillo le cae sobre uno de sus ojos azules, ahora su cara si se corresponde con la edad que supuestamente tiene.

- ¿De verdad estoy guapo? – me pregunta y yo asiento - ¿te gusta Regina? – le pregunta ahora a ella, pero Regina parece estar muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Regina? – la llamo, porque se ha quedado en shock mirando a Cook - ¿estás bien? – le pregunto esta vez dándole un pequeño empujón para que vuelva en sí.

- Perdón – dice y la veo como desorientada.

- ¿A que esta guapo? – pregunto para ayudarla.

- Por supuesto – dice Regina volviendo a ser ella - ¿es que acaso lo dudabas? – dice y Cook sonríe encantado.

- Veo que ya las has encontrado – dice Hook llegando hasta donde estamos.

- ¿Has descubierto algo? – pregunto impaciente.

- Si, pero aquí no es el mejor lugar, vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo – dice Hook dándose la vuelta seguido de Cook.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – le pregunto a Regina que aún sigue paralizada.

- Si, si, solo me distraje – me dice y comienza a andar, dándome la sensación de que me oculta algo, ya lo descubriré, soy buena descubriendo cosas. Hemos andado hasta un lugar apartado para que así Hook nos pueda contar lo que ha averiguado en la barbería.

- Como bien dijo la chica, el tío que acosa al barbero es un matón de la sombra, antes de que hiciera aparición en la barbería los clientes nos contaron que si la sombra tiene secuestrado a alguien sin duda el tipo este sabe dónde lo tienen – nos dice y yo no sé cómo estará Regina pero a mí las ansias me están creciendo por segundo.

- ¿Y cómo conseguimos que nos lo diga? – pregunta Regina.

- Esa es la parte difícil, no tengo ni idea.

- Oh, vamos Hook, no me digas que un gran capitán pirata como tú no sabe cómo sacarle información a un tipejo estúpido – digo.

- Podríamos secuestrarlo y llevarlo hasta el campamento – dice Cook como si nada.

- ¿Ves?, hasta el niño tiene mejores ideas que tu – digo en el mismo tono que llevo usando todo el día con él.

- La cuestión está en cómo lo secuestramos, yo no puedo usar mi magia en mitad de todo el mundo.

- Bien, déjenmelo a mí, voy a averiguar algo, enseguida vuelvo – dice Hook volviendo al bullicio de la aldea – no se metan en líos – dice justo antes de desaparecer.

- Genial – digo exasperada – ahora va a hacerse el héroe – Regina me mira interrogante - ¿qué? – pregunto frustrada.

- Nada – dice elevando las manos – nada.

* * *

Llevamos un buen rato aquí esperando a que vuelva Hook, Regina y yo estamos sentadas en una roca mientras que Cook está practicando con su espada entre los matorrales, parece muy concentrado en impedir que se le caiga de las manos mientras hace un millón de piruetas con ella, yo no puedo evitar sonreír, Henry estaría encantado de tener con quien practicar, aunque juntos serían un gran dolor de cabeza, pero estoy segura que a Regina le encantaría.

- Hola mocoso – dice un tipo que ha salido de mitad de los matorrales y se ha acercado a Cook quitándole la espada de las manos – nos volvemos a encontrar – dice empujando al chico haciendo que caiga al suelo.

- ¡Ey! – escucho gritar a Regina que ya está casi al lado de Cook, no hay día que esta mujer no me sorprenda – será mejor que no vuelva a ponerle una de sus mugrosas manos encima – le amenaza.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si yo pensaba que estabas con el pirata preguntón y me encuentro con esto – dice mirando ahora a una Regina altiva que ya está justo en frente de el – hola mi cielo.

- Yo no soy nada tuyo – escucho contestarle y aunque sé que no necesita ayuda para lidiar con ese tipejo me acerco hasta ellos – yo de ti mediría tus palabras cuando te dirigieras a mí – sí, ahí le ha salió la reina que lleva dentro.

- ¿Y si no que? – le dice el hombre que con solo verlo me produce arcadas, gordo, sudoroso, lleno de mugre por todos lados, calvo y le falta una de las paletas - ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? – dice esto último pasando la espada de Cook por el cuello de Regina y a mí se me borra la sonrisa – no veo a nadie que pueda defenderte – dice mientras acerca su cara a la de ella y veo como pasa lascivamente la espada por su escote – eres una gran hembra – dice esta última frase y veo como se acerca más hacia los labios de Regina, dos centímetros le separan de ella y de repente una furia arrebatadora me atraviesa y justo cuando está apunto de besarla, mi puño derecho golpea con una fuerza sobrehumana su pómulo izquierdo, haciéndolo caer al instante.

- ¡Sí tiene quien la defienda, asquerosa bola de cebo! – grito y aunque está en el suelo vuelvo a ir a por el - ¡vuelve a acercarte! – le grito mientras me pongo sobre él y le vuelvo a pegar – ¡y te juro que te mato! – y le vuelvo a pegar una y otra vez consumida por la ira.

- ¡Emma! – siento como Regina se coloca detrás mía y me rodea por la cintura haciendo fuerzas para separarme - ¡Emma!, ¡para! – me vuelve a gritar y me separa de él ayudada por Cook, mientras me retuerzo intentando deshacerme del agarre, veo como Hook viene corriendo.

- ¡Suéltame! – le grito e intento con mis manos quitar las suyas de mi cintura y justo cuando lo estoy consiguiendo, siento como su cuerpo se pega al mío, siento su calor corporal por toda mi espalda, siento como su frente se apoya en mi cabeza, pero sobre todo, siento su respiración en mi nuca y entonces mi furia desaparece, porque me doy cuenta que Regina me está abrazando, haciendo que un escalofrió me recorra desde principio a fin.

- Esta K.O – dice Cook al lado del baboso y Regina comienza a deshacer el abrazo.

- Pues menos mal que os dije que no os metierais en líos – dice Hook mirando al bandido.

- Bueno – dice Regina y cierro los ojos cuando dejo de sentirla – ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de como secuestrarlo.

- Emma lo ha tirado al suelo con un solo puñetazo – le cuenta el joven al capitán.

- Vaya, te he subestimado Emma.

- Para que no lo vuelvas a hacer – le digo de manera borde y escucho a Regina suspirar.

- ¿Y ahora como lo llevamos hasta la cueva? – pregunta Hook.

- Yo puedo llevarlo hasta allí con magia – dice Regina – usted ira con el Srta. Swan.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto entre sorprendida y furiosa - ¡ni hablar!, que vaya Cook con él.

- Perdonad – dice Regina cogiéndome del brazo y apartándome de los otros – tu iras con el – me dice – y no voy a entrar en discusiones, os voy a mandar a ti y a ese asqueroso hasta la cueva, porque no sé qué narices te pasa hoy pero no eres tú misma y no quiero que dejes K.O también a Hook por el camino.

- ¿Y vas a volver tu sola con ellos? – le pregunto.

- Si – y por su mirada sé que no hay nada más que decir.

- Argggg – gruñó exasperada viendo como ella vuelve hasta los demás.

- ¿Lista? – me pregunta mientras me sitúo al lado del tipo y la miro fijamente tensando mi mandíbula, después solo veo humo morado.


	9. 9 - Aprendiendo magia

**Capítulo 9**

**Aprendiendo magia **

Hace cuatro horas que llegue al campamento, desde entonces, Gold está dentro de la cueva con el bandido al que golpee, el mismo con el que Regina me traslado hasta aquí con su magia, ellos volvieron dos horas después, pero yo me he mantenido alejada, he ayudado a Smee con la comida y ahora simplemente como en silencio, justo al lado de mi madre sin apenas levantar la cabeza, las pocas veces que lo he hecho he podido ver a Cook mirándome con cara entre triste y curiosa y aunque en ningún momento la he mirado, sé que ella si lo hace, puedo sentir su mirada en mí.

- Mientras Gold sigue con el interrogatorio esta tarde podríamos salir a explorar un poco – comenta mi padre – podríamos buscar nuevas pistas o buscar algo de provisiones.

- Me parece bien – dice Hook - ¿los mismos grupos de siempre? – pregunta.

- Claro – contesta mi madre.

- No – digo y siento como todos me miran – esta vez yo iré con mis padres – decir esas palabras y sentir una mirada clavada en mi – Cecco puede ir con ustedes.

- Esta bien, pues entonces en cuanto terminemos de comer, nos pondremos en marcha – dice mi padre.

* * *

Después de ese mini intercambio de palabras, me fui a la cueva a ver si conseguía saber cómo iba Gold con el 'secuestrado', al cabo de una hora de ver tortura tras tortura, me avisaron de que ya estaban listos para irnos a explorar, así que cogí mis cosas y sin decir una palabra, ni mirar a nadie, comencé a caminar en dirección contraria al otro grupo, durante horas estuvimos buscando pero al final solo conseguimos hacernos con unas cuantas frutas y algunos cocos, no hemos podido cazar nada ya que disparar llamaría mucho la atención, así que mi madre ha prometido hacer unos cuantos arcos y flechas para poder cazar con ellos. Al ver que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer decidimos volver a la cueva, cuando llegamos, el otro grupo ya había regresado, pude ver como Cook estaba sentado junto a la hoguera con el pequeño y Regina y Hook estaban hablando con Smee cerca de ellos, mis padres se les unieron, yo simplemente pase justo por al lado con rumbo a la cueva, sé que me miro, no sé por qué extraña razón puedo sentir cuando ella me mira pero yo seguí caminando hasta desaparecer detrás de la catarata, después de cenar simplemente me fui a la laguna, no me apetecía seguir allí, mi madre me miraba extrañada, Cook intentando entender la situación y Regina me miraba entre contrariada y triste, así que me marche, no aguantaba más ser la diana de todas las miradas, solo quería estar sola. Volví cuando todos se habían acostado, al echarme en mi manta no puede evitar ponerme de lado para ver como Cook dormía boca arriba y el pequeño estaba encima de él, había hecho lo mismo que conmigo esa misma mañana, me quede mirándolos un buen rato, hasta que Cook ladeo la cabeza y pude ver los marrones ojos de Regina fijos en mí y yo al ver que estaba despierta y mirándome simplemente me gire para darle la espalda, escuchando segundos después un suspiro por parte de ella. Al día siguiente hice exactamente lo mismo, decidí irme con mis padres en vez de con Regina y los demás, para más inri hice que mi grupo no volviera para comer, así que me he tirado todo el día fuera y no sé exactamente con que me voy a encontrar cuando vuelva.

* * *

Llegar al campamento y ver a Smee jugando con el pequeño, eso solo tiene un significado, Regina aún no ha vuelto, sino, el niño estaría ya pegado a ella, porque no puede ser muy buena en sociabilizar con los adultos pero desde luego tiene un don para los niños, saludo al pequeño desde lejos y el en cuanto me ve sale corriendo.

- ¡Temma!, ¡Temma! – me dice corriendo con sus pequeñas piernas regordetas – ¡tola Temma!

- Hola campeón – le digo cogiéndolo en brazos – pero si se sabe mi nombre y todo – hablo mientras lo lanzo jugando hacia arriba.

- Se lo enseño Regina – me dice mi madre pasando por mi lado – se sabe el tuyo, el mío, el de Cook y el de ella.

- ¿Todos con la 't'?

- Si, somos Temma, Took, Tegi y Tow – me dice mi madre y yo suelto una carcajada.

- El problema estará cuando se aprenda el de Hook – me dice y se echa a reír – no vamos a saber si llama a Cook o a Hook – ha sido escuchar ese nombre y no sé porque motivo mi sonrisa ha desaparecido completamente de mi cara.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunta mi madre tras observar mi cambio.

- No, no, todo está bien, no pasa nada – le sonrió fingidamente y parece que se lo cree – oye Smee, ¿los otros no aun vuelto aún?

- No, salieron con el barco esta tarde – me dice.

- ¿Han salido en barco? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Si, Hook quería llevar a Regina a una playa cerca del campamento indio - ¿qué coño le pasa al pirata de pacotilla este?, hay cosas más importantes ahora mismo como para darse una escapada romántica, me pregunto a mí misma interiormente.

- ¿Emma? – me llama mi madre - ¿estás bien?, tienes mala cara.

- Si, será el cansancio – le digo y le doy a Bicho para que lo coja en brazos – voy a ir a la laguna a refrescarme un poco, muchas horas andando.

Aprovecho que he entrado a la cueva para coger unas cosas para mirar que tal le va a Gold y después marcharme hacia la laguna pero justo cuando cojo el camino, puedo ver como el bote llega a la playa y como Hook coge en brazos a Regina para bajarla del mugriento bote y llevarla hasta la arena para que no se moje, yo simplemente dejo de mirar y continuo mi camino, no sin antes darme cuenta de que tengo los dientes completamente apretados pero pensar el por qué, no está en mis pensamientos en estos momentos.

* * *

Llevo en la laguna ya un buen rato, después de asearme intente arreglar la ropa de pirata, he decidido que es más cómoda que el jersey de cuello alto, eso sí, a la camisa le he quitado las mangas, mucho calor, así, a partir de ahora iré más fresquita. Ahora estoy de pie delante del agua con mi mano derecha ligeramente elevada, intento que en ella aparezca una bola como las de Regina, me concentro más, pero nada, no hay manera, no tiene que ser tan difícil, cierro los ojos y me concentro.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – escucho la voz de Regina detrás mía y en vez de abrir los ojos, los mantengo cerrados y suspiro hondamente.

- No te importa – contesto rápido.

- ¿Perdón? – me pregunta desafiante mientras yo me doy la vuelta para encararla y justo cuando estoy cara a cara, me doy cuenta que al lado de ella están Cook y Bicho.

- Nada – digo intentando relajarme – intento hacer magia.

- ¿Magia?

- Si, magia, eso que a ti se te da tan bien – le digo mirándola fijamente.

- ¿No se supone que iba a ser yo quien te enseñara?

- Se supone, pero últimamente andas muy ocupada, no quería que te molestaras – digo y ella no puede evitar levantar una ceja.

- Ya – me dice y suspira como intentando controlarse y no soltarme una borderia - ¿qué es lo intentabas hacer?

- Una de esas bolas de fuego que tú haces – le digo bajando la cabeza.

- Si hubieras esperado a que yo te enseñara, sabrías, que tú no puedes formar bolas de fuego – hace una pausa – esas bolas vienen de la magia negra.

- ¿Entonces que narices hace mi magia? – pregunto en un tono más alto haciendo que Cook, que está sentado sobre la hierba junto al pequeño, eleve la vista hacia nosotras.

- Supongo que bolas de luz o de energía.

- ¿Supones? – le pregunto.

- Nunca he conocido a alguien que tenga magia blanca, solo seres oscuros.

- Bueno pues entonces enséñame a hacer una de esas maltitas bolas – le digo ofuscada.

- Esta bien – me dice y la veo acercarse a mi muy segura y decidida – eleva la mano, tienes que dejarte llevar – me dice y siento que ha bajado el tono de voz – cierra los ojos… controla tu respiración… la magia… se consigue atreves de las emociones… busca dentro de ti una emoción tan fuerte que pienses que eres indestructible… tienes que dejar que esa emoción se apodere de ti… y cuando lo haga… tienes que canalizarla… tienes que dirigirla hasta la base de tu mano… hazlo – la escucho susurrarme y yo hago lo que ella me dice, pero no consigo que en mi mano se forme ninguna bola – concéntrate Emma… tienes que dirigirla justo hacia aquí – me dice colocando su mano justo debajo de la mía – déjate llevar – me susurra cerca de mi oído y de repente siento como una descarga eléctrica me atraviesa, es como sentir un rayo viajar por mi cuerpo, siento que ha nacido de lo más profundo de mi, ha pasado por mi corazón y ahora lo siento pasar por mi brazo, hasta sentir un calor en la superficie de mi mano – ya puedes abrir los ojos – me dice y yo le hago caso, cuando los abro, veo como por encima de mi mano hay una pequeña bola de energía, es blanca con reflejos azules, es increíble.

- Lo he conseguido – digo maravilla.

- Si – me dice quitando su mano de la mía – ahora solo tienes que recordar ese sentimiento, esa emoción y cuando quieras formar una, solo tienes que sacarlo y si la quieres más grande, tienes que profundizar más en ese sentimiento.

- Bien – le digo - ¿qué más me vas a enseñar?

- Por hoy es suficiente – me dice y yo frunzo el ceño – aprende a controlar tus bolas de energía y otro día te enseñare otra cosa – la miro desafiante – no me mires así, una bola de energía es un arma mortal, si la usas es teniendo conciencia de que puedes matar a alguien, en mi caso eso ya no me perturba, pero tú, tienes que concienciarte de eso.

- Esta bien – le doy la razón, porque en verdad la tiene – al menos ahora cuando se me acabe la munición siempre podre seguir defendiéndome.

- ¿Entonces esto quiere decir que vas a dejar de ignorarme? – me pregunta para mi sorpresa y veo como Cook vuelve a levantar la cabeza para mirarnos.

- Yo no te ignoro – le contesto.

- ¿A no? – vuelve a preguntarme.

- No.

- ¿Entonces a que viene tu comportamiento infantil? – me pregunta cruzándose de brazos delante mía.

- ¿Infantil? – le pregunto y me acerco más a ella – no fui yo quien mando a la otra con un baboso al campamento y prefirió hacer el camino de regreso con otro baboso.

- No he sido yo – me dice dando un paso más pronunciado hacia mí – quien ha decidido ir a explorar con otro grupo porque cogió una pataleta porque la mande de vuelta a casa por la vía rápida para evitar que noqueara a nadie más.

- No hubiera tenido que noquear a nadie – le digo dando otro paso al frente – si tu no le hubieras permitido acercarse tanto.

- Si no te hubieras puesto echa una energúmena – me dice acercándose un poco más – podrías haber comprobado que tenía la situación bajo control.

- ¡Oh, sí!, tenías la situación completamente bajo control – le digo ya completamente enfadada – entonces para ti, tenerlo bajo control, es dejar que un tipo repugnante como ese, se te acerque así – digo y de una zancada me coloco a escasos centímetros de su cara, más concretamente de sus labios – si no llega a ser por mí, ese desgraciado te hubiera besado.

- Créame Srta. Swan – me dice y acorta la distancia – que sé muy bien a quien dejo que me bese y a quien no – me dice y noto como su respiración y la mía se entremezclan y no puedo evitar mirar sus labios.

- ¡Ejem!... hip – escuchamos decir y rompemos el contacto visual para mirar de donde viene el sonido, vemos que Cook nos mira con los ojos completamente abiertos y al lado esta Smee – siento interrumpir… hip – vuelvo a escuchar el sonido característico del hipo y pongo los ojos en blanco porque me doy cuenta de que esta borracho – el capi pi pi pi tan… hip… Hook, me ha zicho… hip… que tengo que hacer una… hip… lista… de todosssssss, los citios en loz que ya jemos ezplotao – consigue terminar la frase.

- Genial – escucho decir a Regina mientras se acerca a Cook – pregúntaselo a ella – le dice a Smee mientras coge al pequeño en brazos – yo me voy a darle de cenar al niño, ¿vienes Cook? – le pregunta al joven que ahora me mira a mi interrogante.

- No – le sonríe – me quedo con Emma.

- Esta bien – le contesta – te veo en el campamento – y veo como él le sonríe y vuelve la vista a Smee que está de pie tambaleándose.

- Hay que vez… hip… lo que ze mueve… hip… ezta puñeteda isla – y yo no puedo evitar reírme, aunque en mi cabeza aun este grabada la cercanía de Regina hace apenas unos minutos.

- Muy bien, a ver, toma nota Smee – le dice Cook y yo me giro hacia la laguna.

- Nota tome Smee – repite el pirata.

- Hemos estado en Punta pata de palo – empieza a enumerar los sitios Cook mientras yo lo escucho.

- Estado… de la puntaaa… de la pata… del palo – lo veo escribir de una manera muy cómica.

- En el Risco del tuerto.

- En el tuertoooo… con el risco – y conforme va apuntando yo empiezo a reírme, porque Hook no se va a enterar de nada.

- En la laguna de las sirenas.

- En la cuna… con las sirenas

- Y de momento, nada más – dice Cook.

- Y el monumento de Alibamás – dice y escucho una carcajada de Cook - ¿en ezte zitioooo, hay un miunumento a un ladrón?, que sitio más rado,¿no?... hip… ¿ya ta? – Cook asiente – poz me… hip… voy… hip… dioz – dice y lo vemos andar tambaleándose hacia el campamento.

- ¿Sabes lo bueno de beber? – me dice Cook – que puedes decir y cometer un montón de estupideces – me mira – y al día siguiente tú no te acuerdas y otras personas no le dan importancia.

- Para ser un pirata – le digo a Cook – eres muy inteligente.

- Quizás antes de llegar aquí – me dice – era un Rey – y se echa a reír.

- Puede ser – le contesto y sonrió.

- Oye Emma – lo veo que me mira fijamente – desde la Aldea de los Piratas, no pareces tu misma, ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada Cook – le digo, porque ni yo misma lo sé – seguro que es el cansancio y las ansias por encontrar a Henry.

- ¿Segura?

- Supongo, ¿por qué?

- Me he fijado que desde ayer evitas estar en el mismo lugar que Regina y que estas todo el tiempo enfadada.

- Me abre despertado de mal humor – le digo.

- ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor puede ser otra cosa?

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

- Quizás tu mal humor venga por los celos.

- ¿Celos? – pregunto sorprendida - ¿de quién?

- De Hook y Regina – me dice y lo miro fijamente.

- ¿Estas intentando decirme que siento celos de Regina?

- No – me dice directo – lo que creo es que estas celosa de Hook.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – le pregunto completamente desconcertada.

- Pues eso – me dice como si nada – que yo creo que lo que te pasa es que sientes celos de Hook porque estás viendo las intenciones que lleva con Regina.

- Eso es imposible.

- Es a él al que atacas – me dice.

- Acabo de pelearme con Regina – le digo – a ella también le ataco.

- No, con ella has discutido, que por cierto, habéis estado a esto – y hace un gesto con su dedo índice y anular, dando a entender un tamaño reducido – de besaros.

- ¿De besarnos?, ¡pero que dices!, eso ha sido un enfrentamiento cara a cara, nada más.

- ¿Cara a cara? – me pregunta con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

- Exacto – le contesto.

- Si tú lo dices – me dice y yo me echo a reír.

- Que imaginación tienes – digo riéndome mientras con mi mano le despeino – anda volvamos al campamento - digo y comenzamos a andar de regreso.

* * *

Después de cenar nos hemos quedado todos junto a la hoguera, no es que haga frío, es simplemente que hoy nadie tiene ganas de irse a dormir, creo que estamos todos impacientes, solo esperamos que Gold salga en algún momento de la cueva y nos diga que ha conseguido algo. Bicho duerme tranquilo en el regazo de Regina y Cook juega a un juego de manos con mi madre, los demás simplemente o beben o están hablando entre ellos y yo los observo a todos, sin poder evitar, en ocasiones, dirigir mi mirada hacia Hook, que mira descarado a Regina, que está perdida en sus pensamientos mirando a Cook mientras acaricia la cabeza del pequeño. Un ruido proveniente de la cueva, hace que todos nos giremos para mirar, viendo por fin, a un Gold completamente exhausto, salir del interior de la misma.

- ¿Has conseguido algo? – pregunto a Gold que se acerca a nosotros.

- Más o menos – nos responde – me ha dicho todo lo que quería saber – hace una pausa para tomar aire – menos lo más importante.

- ¿No te ha dicho donde esta Henry? – pregunta mi padre.

- No – dice mientras veo como posa parte del peso de su cuerpo en su bastón.

- ¡Joder! – digo frustrada - ¡maldita sea!, estaba segura que lo diría.

- Y no te has equivocado – dice Gold consiguiendo que volvamos a prestarle toda la atención – no me lo ha dicho a mí – lo miro, no entendiendo nada – me ha dicho que se lo dirá a ella – dice señalando a Regina y yo abro completamente los ojos – vas a tener que volver a ser la Reina Malvada, querida.

- ¡Ni hablar! – grito y todos me miran sorprendidos – tu eres el oscuro, eres el ser más poderoso, tu puedes conseguirlo.

- Llevo encerrado en esa cueva un día, lo he torturado de todas las maneras posibles, créeme, ella es nuestra única oportunidad de saber dónde está Henry – me dice mientras se sienta en una de las rocas y veo como Regina coge al pequeño en brazos para levantarse.

- ¿Snow podrías ocuparte de él? – pregunta Regina una vez en pie.

- Por supuesto – dice mi madre mientras se acerca para coger al niño - ¿estas segura de esto? – le pregunta.

- No – le dice sincera – pero es la única manera – la escucho decir.

- No voy a dejar que lo hagas – le digo mientras la cojo del brazo.

- No es decisión suya, Srta. Swan – me dice de una forma fría, soltándose de mi agarre y caminando hacia la entrada de la cueva.

- ¡Regina! – grito y salgo corriendo tras ella - ¡Te dije! – le digo poniéndome enfrente de ella impidiendo su entrada - ¡que las decisiones sobre Henry las tomaríamos las dos! – le grito y puedo ver como todos me miran sorprendidos y confusos desde lejos.

- Esto no es una decisión sobre Henry – hace una pausa y suspira cansada – es sobre mí y en mí, solo mando yo – me dice intentando entrar.

- ¡Prometiste ser mejor para Henry! – le digo bloqueándole el paso con mi cuerpo - ¡¿ya no te acuerdas?! – le grito.

- ¡¿Crees que se me ha olvidado?! – me grita ahora ella – pero estamos hablando de Henry y, ¡maldita sea!, ¡si tengo que volver a ser la Reina Malvada y matar a ese bastardo para saber dónde está mi hijo!, ¡lo hare! – sentencia con una voz ronca y fría, consiguiendo esta vez entrar en el interior.

* * *

Aun no es ni media noche, seguimos todos sentados alrededor de la fogata, la cual ya empieza a disminuir, menos Cook y el pequeño a los cuales mi madre mando a dormir hace ya un buen rato, desde que Regina entro en la cueva, hace aproximadamente dos horas, no he hablado con nadie, intento mantenerme ocupada pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no sea lo que pueda estar pasando allí dentro, pero en verdad no estoy teniendo mucho éxito con eso, ya que solo el hecho de pensar que Regina pueda volver a ser esa persona que odiaba a todo el mundo, me da escalofríos.

- Ella conseguirá saber dónde está Henry – me dice mi madre sentándose a mi lado.

- Es eso lo que me preocupa – le contesto sincera - ¿y si vuelve a ser la de antes?, ¿y si deja de ser esta Regina? – mi madre me mira preocupada – no quiero perd…. – no termino de decir cuando veo como la imponente figura de Regina sale de la cueva, me levanto como un resorte en cuanto la veo acercarse a nosotros, su caminar es majestuoso, el fuego de la hoguera la ilumina por completo, no hay muestras de debilidad en ella y yo, simplemente busco sus ojos, simplemente busco en ellos una señal que me diga cuál de sus dos versiones es la que camina hacia nosotros y entonces, lo veo, veo el marrón brillante de sus ojos, veo en ellos a la Regina de aquella noche de tormenta en el barco, veo a la Regina que salvo a mi madre y a Bicho, veo a la Regina a la que tuve a escasos centímetros de mi apenas unas horas antes y algo dentro de mí se mueve.

- ¿Lo has conseguido? – pregunta Hook y Regina en vez de mirarlo a él para contestar, clava su mirada en mí.

- La Roca Calavera – dice por fin – lo tienen en la Roca Calavera, pero me ha dicho que está muy bien vigilado, hay como un ejército de bandidos entre la roca, el mar y la costa.

- Bien – dice Hook – entonces tendremos que llegar hasta allí en el barco.

- No necesariamente – dice Gold – sería mejor, que unos cuantos viajen en el barco y otros lo hagan a pie, así abarcaríamos más territorio y no se lo esperarían.

- Es una buena idea – dice mi madre.

- Perfecto, Regina, Cook y yo iremos a pie, Stark y Bill también irán con nosotros – mi madre y mi padre hacen un gesto de desaprobación – mama necesito que vayas en el barco, necesito que cuides del pequeño, de Cook nos ocupamos nosotras y papa, necesito que alguien mantenga la cordura en ese trasto, por si Hook y Gold deciden matarse por el camino, por favor – casi suplico y ellos asienten – perfecto, pues entonces todo dicho.

- ¿Esta muerto? – pregunto a Regina justo cuando pasa a mi lado.

- No Srta. Swan, no lo está – me dice sin pararse y yo respiro aliviada.

* * *

Estoy en la orilla de la playa sentada, escucho el oleaje de fondo, es algo tan sumamente relajante, que podría tirarme aquí sentada horas y horas, la luna actúa de farola nocturna, haciendo que me dé cuenta que en esta isla siempre hay luna llena, otro misterio más que sumarle a este enigmático lugar, cierro los ojos para poder sentir mejor todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, las olas rompiendo contra las rocas, el mar llegando hasta la orilla en forma de espuma, las palmeras movidas por el viento, el olor a mar, es todo increíblemente intenso y hecho mi cuerpo hacia atrás hasta posarse en la arena.

- ¿Esta noche ha decidido dormir a la intemperie, Srta. Swan? – escucho la voz de Regina y al abrir los ojos, la veo de pie justo encima de mi cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

- No, solo quería tomar el aire – le digo sin moverme – la cueva empieza a ser claustrofóbica y aquí se está muy bien – le sonrió – vamos, acompáñame, veras que puede llegar a ser gratificante.

- No sé yo, como el hecho de tirarme sobre la arena de la playa, pueda llegar a ser gratificante para mí.

- Oh, vamos Regina, déjate llevar por una vez en tu vida – le digo desafiante y escucho un suspiro por su parte.

- Esta bien – me dice y veo como primero se sienta a mi lado, para luego tumbarse.

- Ahora cierra los ojos – le digo y lo hago yo también – y siente todo lo que hay a tu alrededor – le propongo y nos quedamos en silencio, al cabo de un buen rato, abro los ojos, me giro para colocarme de costado, sujetando mi cabeza con mi mano y entonces, fijo mi mirada en ella, serena, con una respiración acompasada, creo que se ha quedado dormida, sus manos están sobre su abdomen, puedo ver como se le marca ligeramente la mandíbula, me fijo en esa cicatriz en el labio que siempre me ha llamado la atención, me doy cuenta que le queda increíblemente sexy y veo un mechón rebelde sobre uno de sus ojos, así que me incorporo acercándome a ella, alargando mi brazo hacia él, pero al ver que no llego, pego mi cuerpo al suyo e inclino mi parte superior, quedando mi cabeza sobre la de ella y con mucho cuidado, aparto el mechón castaño de su cara y no puedo evitar rozar el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, tan perfectos, tan rosados, tan bien marcados, tan hipnóticos, tan atrayentes, tan… besables, me voy acercando lentamente, atraída como por un imán, cuando alzo la mirada, veo que Regina tiene los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Emma? – susurra mi nombre y en vez de parar esta locura, lo único que consigue, es que yo sienta un deseo irrefrenable de besarla.

- Shhhhhh – sale atreves de mis labios, mientras pongo mi dedo índice sobre los suyos y entonces me acerco más hacia ellos viendo como Regina cierra sus ojos ante mi cercanía.

- ¿Emma? – puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi boca, solo me queda un último acercamiento y podre probar esos labios que me llaman a gritos - ¿Emma?,… ¡Emma! – abro de golpe los ojos ante el último llamado y lo que veo me desconcierta.

- No quiero saber lo que estabas soñando – me dice Cook con su eterna sonrisa – pero por tu cara a tenido que ser algo realmente bueno – me dice marchándose, dejándome sola, completamente conmocionada e intentando controlar los desbocados latidos de mi corazón.

* * *

**El momentazo Smee es un claro homenaje a la escena de la película que siempre consigue sacarme una carcajada cuando la veo.**

**Bueno, decir que a partir de ahora, es cuando empieza el espectáculo. Espero que os siga gustando!**


	10. 10 - La abrumadora realidad

**Capítulo 10**

**La abrumadora realidad**

He escuchado a mucha gente decir que los sueños son impredecibles, que es muy difícil llegar a entender porque soñamos lo que soñamos, pero nunca llegue a creer a esas personas que decían que a veces, falta soñar con algo diferente, para que todo cambie, nunca creí en eso, hasta esta mañana. Soñar con que casi beso a Regina, ha sido extraño, pero haber sentido el deseo de querer hacerlo, es algo, que aun despierta, no he conseguido que desaparezca por completo de mí.

Basta con que tú subconsciente te enseñe algo, para que tú comiences a verlo todo con otros ojos y eso es exactamente lo que me está pasando a mí, hoy, Regina me parece una persona completamente diferente, todo lo que haya podido pasar con anterioridad, hoy, lo veo desde otra perspectiva y, hoy, las palabras de Cook, tienen más sentido que nunca.

- ¿Estas bien? – escucho a Cook preguntarle a Regina.

- Si cariño – le contesta ella mientras la veo acariciar dulcemente la cara del joven, deteniendo mi mirada en su mano, es la primera vez que le prestó atención, tiene los dedos finos y largos, puedo ver como se le marcan las venas, lleva un anillo en el dedo anular y tiene las uñas largas, aunque no mucho, apenas le sobresalen unos milímetros, eso sí, muy bien cuidadas, y me da la impresión de que su tacto es suave, es más, podría decir que lo es, si mal no recuerdo, por las dos veces en que le cogí la mano, como fue el día del incendio y el del espectro – estoy bien, cansada.

- Quizás debiste dejar que Hook te llevara en su barco – digo de improviso, acelerando el paso para adelantarlos – así no se cansaría, su majestad – a veces tengo la boca muy grande y este es uno de esos momentos, veo como ella me mira con una ceja alzada y Cook , él está haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no soltar una carcajada.

- Quizás – me dice desafiante – debería de haberlo dejado – y me pilla tan de sorpresa esa respuesta que ha conseguido dejarme clavada al suelo, provocando que salga de mi un gran suspiro mientras aprieto mis dientes.

- Siempre estas a tiempo de desaparecer entre tu magia e irte con el – le digo en un tono que no sabría describir.

- Mmmm – murmura – tentador – suelta como si nada y yo cierro los ojos para intentar controlarme, mientras escucho las carcajadas de Cook, las cuales, al final, no ha podido controlar.

- Deberíamos hacer una parada – escuchamos de repente a Stark – llevamos horas caminando, no estaría mal que parasemos para descansar y comer algo, es un buen sitio para hacerlo, la Laguna de las Sirenas esta apenas a unos metros de aquí, así que aquí, estaremos a salvo.

- ¿La Laguna de las Sirenas? – pregunto.

- Si, estamos subiendo por el camino de la costa, para no perder de vista el Jolly Roger – dice Bill.

- Bien, pues entonces descansaremos aquí mismo durante una hora y emprenderemos el camino – dice Regina.

- Vale, yo no tengo mucha hambre, voy a investigar un poco por la zona – digo viendo a los piratas asentir con la cabeza.

- Iré contigo – me dice Regina.

- No – me apresuro a decir y ella me mira interrogante – me gustaría ir sola, tu quédate con Cook, yo vuelvo enseguida.

- Como quieras – me dice mientras se vuelve a sentar en la roca cerca del joven.

- No tardo – digo esto último ya de espalda a ellos y perdiéndome entre la maleza.

* * *

Sé que lo que estoy a punto de hacer es una locura, lo sé, sabiendo lo que me pasó anteriormente debería de salir corriendo lejos de aquí, pero sin embargo, necesito desesperadamente algunas respuestas y solo ellas podrán dármelas, así que vuelvo a bajar por el camino rocoso, que apenas hace unos días baje, esperando no precipitarme al agua esta vez.

- Veo que has vuelto – escucho decir a mi espalda justo cuando llego a la roca más cercana a la laguna.

- Si – digo y me giro para mirarla, esperando caer en su canto en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué esperas encontrar aquí? – me habla una sirena morena de ojos azules casi cristalinos.

- Respuestas – le digo sincera.

- Eso dependerá de cómo formules las preguntas – me dice acercándose a la roca en donde estoy.

- ¿Por qué me hicisteis ver esas imágenes cuando caí en vuestro canto?

- Esa, no es la pregunta adecuada – me dice subiendo a la roca y me sorprendo al ver que su cola ha desaparecido y en su lugar tiene piernas – piensa Emma, piénsalo bien.

- ¿Por qué esta vez no he caído en tu embrujo? – le digo mientras la veo sentarse frente a mí.

- ¿Sabes porque nuestro cantó no le afecta a las mujeres? – me contesta con otra pregunta.

- Yo lo hice – contesto.

- Todo tiene un por qué – me sonríe – te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿sabes por qué nuestro canto no afecta a las mujeres? – me vuelve a preguntar esperando que esta vez acierte en la respuesta.

- No – digo y suspiro.

- Las mujeres – comienza a contarme – pueden sentir de dos maneras, sienten con el corazón y también con la cabeza – me dice y me sonríe – las mujeres pueden llegar a sentir confusión de sentimientos, pueden creer querer a dos personas, pueden creer que están confundidas, pero lo hacen con la cabeza, la diferencia con los hombres, es que, aunque su cabeza este confundida entre dos amores, su corazón nunca lo está, él siempre sabe a quién ama.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – le digo no entendiendo lo que intenta decirme.

- Tu caíste en nuestro embrujo porque tu corazón estaba confuso – me dice mirándome intensamente – en tu corazón encontramos un gran amor, un amor al que aún te aferrabas, pero también encontramos un sentimiento muy fuerte del cual no te habías percatado – me dice – nosotras solo te lo mostramos, te mostramos lo que se esconde en lo más profundo de tu ser, cuando viniste, tu cabeza estaba segura de estar enamorada de Neal, pero tu corazón estaba confuso entre tu gran amor y ese sentimiento arrebatador que se iba haciendo hueco dentro de ti, sin que tú, ni siquiera de dieras cuanta.

- ¿Y ahora por qué no me afecta?

- Sabes el porqué, no hace falta que yo te responda a eso.

- Dímelo – le pido, elevando la voz.

- Porque tu corazón ya sabe lo que quiere – me dice y yo cierro los ojos ante la abrumadora realidad.

- Pero yo quiero a Neal – digo en un tono de voz derrotado.

- Si, lo haces y lo seguirás haciendo – me dice cogiéndome la mano – el primer amor nunca se olvida – me aclara – pero lo que comienzas a sentir por ella – hace una pausa – ese sentimiento… podrá con cualquier otro – dirige mi mano hacia mi pecho poniéndola justo donde late mi corazón – podrás luchar contra el con todas tus fuerzas… pero al final del camino… tu corazón… solo latirá por ella.

* * *

Ahogar las penas en alcohol algunas veces da resultado, pero intentar ahogar la rabia en alcohol no da el resultado que buscas cuando empiezas a beber y sino que me lo digan a mí, que después de beberme media botella de ron, que he robado muy hábilmente a Bill, no solo siento más rabia que antes, sino que empiezo a perder el control sobre mi misma, aunque aún sea consciente de lo que hago.

Después de mi visita a la laguna, todo dentro de mi es un completo caos, se supone que fui hasta allí en busca de respuestas pero nunca pensé que esas respuestas me causarían tanto conflicto interno, después de que volví a donde estaban los demás, actué como un zombi, ande sin rumbo, metida en mis pensamiento, con la mirada perdida, Regina se tiró horas intentando saber que me pasaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba a conseguir sacarme nada, Cook por otra parte, no sé por qué, intuyo que sabe dónde fui, porque en ningún momento se ha acercado a preguntarme nada, solo me ha observado desde la distancia, haciéndome sentir, que él, siempre va un paso por delante de mí.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – grito con rabia mientras sujeto con mi mano izquierda la botella de ron y con la derecha formo una bola de energía que estrello enseguida contra una de las palmeras que hay a unos metros de mi - ¡¿Cómo he permitido que esto suceda?! – pregunto frustrada y rabiosa, mientras vuelvo a formar una bola de energía. Por suerte para mí, me he alejado lo suficiente del grupo como para que no puedan escucharme, he aprovechado que hemos acampado para pasar la noche para intentar desahogarme, porque como siga así, lo único que voy a conseguir es que me maten antes de recuperar a Henry. El alcohol empieza a hacer efecto mí, llegándome a lo más profundo de mí ser, no voy a decir que nunca he bebido, porque lo he hecho, en mi juventud no he sido ninguna santa, pero desde que Henry apareció en la puerta de mi piso, no he bebido más de dos copas, así que llevar un poco más de media botella, no va a ayudarme en nada - ¡MALDITA SEA! – grito al aire con todas mis fuerzas mientras estrello de nuevo la bola contra la palmera.

- Sea lo que sea lo que te esté pasando – escucho una voz detrás de mí – la palmera no tiene la culpa de ello – y justo antes de escuchar su voz ya sabía de quien se trataba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto en un tono duro y frio, sin girarme para mirarla.

- Solo quería saber si estabas bien – me dice tranquila sin alterarse a pesar de que el tono que he usado no es agradable.

- Estoy estupendamente – suelto de manera cínica.

- ¿Emma? – escucho mi nombre y no puedo evitar sentir una rabia arrasadora, tanto es así, que mi mano izquierda se aferra a la botella cada vez más fuerte haciendo que entre la fuerza y un poco de mi magia, la botella se rompa en mil pedazos, provocandome un corte en la palma de mi mano - ¿pero qué…? – la escucho decir mientras corre hacia mí para ponerse delante mía – debes controlar tu magia – me dice observando mi mano – se te ha incrustado un cristal, déjame ver.

- No – digo apartando la mano – no me toques – y siento que me mira sorprendida.

- ¿Emma? – susurra mi nombre y yo cierro los ojos.

- No digas mi nombre – susurro de una manera débil y cansada – por favor.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta con un tono de voz preocupado mientras da un paso hacia mi cogiendo mi mano izquierda que está sangrando, entonces levanto mi vista para buscar la suya, la encuentro completamente fija en mí, como si a través de ella intentara saber que me está pasando y entonces me doy cuenta de que la he visto un millón de veces antes, pero, sin embargo, es como si esta noche, la viera por primera vez - ¿Emma? – vuelvo a escuchar y de pronto vuelve a mí el deseo, ese deseo que nació a partir de un sueño y simplemente dejo que se apodere de mí, el resultado, mis labios atrapando el labio inferior de Regina, siento como su cuerpo está completamente rígido, dejándome ver, que no se lo esperaba para nada y justo cuando decido dejar de hacer presión, ya que veo la incomodidad de ella, siento como ladea ligeramente su cabeza, siendo ella ahora la que atrapa mi labio superior entre los suyos y por un momento siento que mis piernas me fallan, pero el deseo puede más que yo, haciendo que eleve mi brazo derecho hacia su cuello, colocando mi mano justo debajo de su mandíbula, enredando mis dedos en su pelo y la atraigo más hacia mí, para así, poder profundizar más el beso, sentir el calor de su lengua rozando la mía es algo que difícilmente podría describir, porque creo que no habría palabra en este mundo para poder hacerlo.

- ¿Emma? – se escucha mi nombre a través de la maleza - ¿Regina?, ¿dónde narices se habrán metido? – la voz de Cook hace que volvamos a la realidad más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, Regina se ha separado de mi velozmente pero mis labios aun sienten su calor, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella, sin embargo, ella mantiene su mirada gacha - ¡ey!, ahí estáis – dice Cook llegando hasta nosotras – llevo un rato buscándoos, ¿pasa algo? – pregunta al vernos tan ¿raras?

- Nada – escucho la voz de Regina y mi expresión cambia porque su tono de voz es completamente frio y controlado - ¿para qué nos buscabas?

- El barco nos está haciendo señales – dice el joven, pero conociéndolo como lo conozco, sé que la contestación de Regina no se la ha creído.

- ¿Y qué quieren? – pregunto y para mi sorpresa ella sigue sin dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

- Quieren que vayas al barco – le dice Cook ha Regina.

- ¿Al barco para qué? – pregunto poniéndome tensa de repente.

- No lo sé, solo han pedido que ella vaya.

- Esta bien – escucho decir a Regina – no os metáis en líos.

- Pero… - intento decir algo antes de que desaparezca envuelta en humo morado y yo aprieto mis puños en un acto de rabia y frustración.

- ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?, porque mira que estabais raras – pregunta Cook con cara curiosa.

- Ahora no Cook, ahora no – digo mientras intento controlar mi furia, la cual no viene solo porque después del beso ni se haya molestado en mirarme, sino también por el hecho de que haya tardado un segundo en largarse a ese maldito barco, en cuanto ha escuchado que la llamaban, seguro que será Hook con alguna estúpida excusa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente es mi padre quien me despierta, nos cuenta que Gold lo ha mandado hasta tierra para que ocupe el puesto de Regina, ya que ella se quedara en el barco junto a Snow para cuidar de Bicho, ya que se encuentra enfermo, por eso la llamaron la noche anterior, porque el pequeño solo lloraba llamándola.

El día de hoy ha sido, sin duda, el peor de todos, el calor ha sido abrasador, por mucho que quería, las horas pasaban más lentas de lo habitual, intentaba mantenerme alerta o concentrarme en el camino o en las conversaciones, pero mi mente rápidamente volaba al momento justo en el que el sabor de los labios de Regina me inundo por completo y para rematar, al llegar la noche hemos acampado en una playa, permitiendo así, que los que están en el barco bajen a tierra a pasar la noche, incluida Regina.

* * *

Estamos intentando hacer una pequeña hoguera, para eso Cook y yo nos hemos presentado voluntarios para ir a buscar cualquier trozo de madera que nos sirva, cualquier cosa para no estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, porque creo que llegara un momento en el que no voy a poder controlarme y voy a explotar, ya que Regina simplemente actúa como si no hubiese pasado nada, odio esto, odio que me ignore, lo odio, hubiera preferido mil veces que me hubiese cruzado la cara en el mismo momento en el que la bese, cosa que hubiese hecho yo misma encantada, porque nada más que a mí se me ocurre la maravillosa idea de besarla, nada más que a mí.

- ¿Vais a estar mucho tiempo enfadadas? – me pregunta Cook – porque sinceramente os prefiero cuando no lo estáis, sois insoportables las dos cuando andáis enfadadas la una con la otra.

- No estamos enfadadas – le digo negando lo evidente - simplemente cada una va por separado, no tenemos que hacerlo toda juntas.

- No, no tenéis, pero no me refiero a que vayáis siempre juntas, me refiero a que cuando os peleáis, es imposible hablar con ninguna de las dos, tenéis un humor de perros.

- Eso no es verdad – le digo – mi humor está perfecto en estos momentos.

- Jajajaja – se ríe mientras busca ramas por el suelo.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Te has descubierto tu misma Emma, claramente me has dicho que habéis vuelto a discutir –lo miro intentando decir algo, pero simplemente no me sale nada - ¿volviste a la laguna verdad? – me pregunta y lo miro sorprendida - te seguí sin que te dieras cuenta.

- ¿Cómo?, no vi ni escuche nada.

- Es mi isla Emma – me dice sonriendo – se moverme por ella sin que nadie me vea o me escuche.

- Cierto.

- ¿Para qué volviste?

- Necesitaba encontrar algunas respuestas – le digo mientras camino mirando el suelo.

- ¿Te las dieron? – me pregunta y a veces creo que estoy hablando con un adulto en vez de con un crío.

- Si, me las dieron – bajo el tono de voz.

- ¿Pero no te gustaron, no?

- No es eso – suspiro profundamente – simplemente es difícil asumir lo que me dijeron, eso es todo.

- ¿Lo que ellas te contestaron es lo mismo que lo que yo te dije? – me pregunta y yo me giro a mirarlo.

- No es lo mismo – le digo sincera – pero uno viene a consecuencia de lo otro – y puedo verlo sonreír.

- Bien – me dice y sonríe ampliamente.

- Sera mejor que volvamos, creo que ya tenemos suficiente con esto – digo y veo como Cook se para en seco.

- Shhhhh.

- Ah, no, la última vez que me callaste, casi nos matan – le digo frustrada.

- Pues entonces no hables – me dice tan bajito que apenas puedo escucharlo – los ruidos vienen de por aquí – comienza a andar en dirección a donde me dice y yo le sigo.

- ¿Sabes algo? – puedo escuchar y casi al instante puedo reconocer de quien es la voz - ¿recuerdas aquella vez en tu castillo?

- ¿Cuándo te colaste para llegar hasta Belle? – esa voz, solo es escucharla y ponerme completamente tensa - ¿qué pasa con eso?

- Me quede con las ganas de hacer algo – escucho a Hook decir segundos antes de verlo acercarse lentamente a Regina, agarrarla por la cintura y besarla y yo me quedo sin respiración, podría mentir y decir que ver a Hook besando a Regina no me ha afectado en nada, pero, ¡y una mierda!, ¡quiero matarlo!, ¡quiero partirle esa cara de pirata apuesto que tiene!, ¡Dios!, ¡quiero patearle su puñetero culo!, así que sin ningún control sobre mí, poseída por los celos, comienzo a andar hacia ellos, pero no ando ni tres pasos cuando siento que Cook entrelaza su mano con la mía, trayéndome un poco de cordura.

- ¿Os habéis perdido? – escucho como Cook les pregunta, haciendo que los dos se separen y yo simplemente clavo mis ojos en ella.

- No chico, no nos hemos perdido – escucho decir a Hook y veo como Regina alza la vista, la veo mirar de refilón como Cook me tiene cogido de la mano y después eleva su mirada hacia mí, fija, indescriptible – podéis volver a la playa, nosotros volvemos enseguida – escucho y de repente siento ira, cierro mi mano libre, dejando un puño cargado de furia, aprieto los dientes y puedo jurar que de mis ojos van a salir llamaradas de fuego en cualquier momento, veo como Regina mira a Cook, creo que el chico, que aún me tiene agarrado de la mano, está sintiendo mi furia e intenta con la mirada trasmitirle a Regina su preocupación, ella vuelve a mirarme.

- Hook, ¿podrías volver a la playa con Cook?, me gustaría hablar con Emma – escucho decir a Regina.

- ¿Pero…?

- Por favor – le pide Regina con su mejor sonrisa y yo siento nauseas.

- Esta bien, como quieras – dice el pirata – vamos Cook – y siento como el chico aprieta mi mano antes de soltarse y echar a correr tras Hook.

- Vaya – digo en un tono de voz irónico – ¿hace falta que Hook te bese para que quieras hablar conmigo?

- Emma no vayas por ahí.

- ¿A no?, ¿por dónde quieres que vaya exactamente? – le pregunto acercándome a ella – el otro día me dijiste que sabías perfectamente a quien dejabas que te besara y a quien no, ¿has dejado que él te bese? – espero su respuesta pero no llega - ¡dime! – elevo la voz.

- ¡Sí! – confirma y yo aprieto mi mandíbula – deje que me besara.

- ¿Me dejaste besarte anoche? – le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

- No – me contesta y palidezco – no deje que me besaras Emma – me dice en un tono débil – eres a la única persona a la que no puedo manipular, incluso cuando quise hacerlo, simplemente no pude – me mira ahora ella fijamente – tu beso no me lo esperaba, no deje que me besaras, ni tan siquiera lo vi venir – y siento un nudo en mi garganta.

- Pe… pero… - siento que se me atragantan las palabras, es como si me hubiese olvidado cómo se habla.

- No deje que me besaras – me vuelve a decir y yo cierro los ojos – no lo hice en el primer instante – la escucho y los abro rápidamente – pero después… si deje que lo hicieras Emma – y de repente siento como mis pulmones vuelven a coger aire.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunto acercándome más a ella - ¿por qué dejaste que lo hiciera? – pero Regina no me contesta - ¿por qué respondiste al beso? - la veo mirar hacia el suelo y yo me impaciento - ¡¿Por qué?! – le grito fuerte.

- ¡Porque me gusto! – me grita ahora ella a mí - ¡dios!, me gusto – dice ahora bajando el tono de voz – hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada parecido a lo que sentí cuando me besaste – me dice sincera.

- ¿Por qué has dejado que Hook te besara? – le digo tranquila acercándome a ella despacio.

- Porque necesitaba saber si solo lo sentí contigo – me dice agachando la cabeza al sentir mi cercanía.

- ¿Lo sentiste con él? – le pregunto mientras mi mano llega a su barbilla presionándola hacia arriba para que vuelva a mirarme y siento un pequeño temblor por su parte justo cuando mi piel toca la suya - ¿lo sentiste?

- No – me dice y me pierdo por completo en su mirada – no sentí nada – y al escuchar eso no puedo evitar que mi mano derecha, que se encuentra en su barbilla, viaje hasta su cuello, agarrándole la nuca y como mi mano izquierda rodea su cintura, pegando su cuerpo completamente al mío.

- Bien – le digo justo antes de besarla y vuelvo a sentir su calor, su sabor y al hacerlo, me doy cuenta, que es ahí, donde quería estar desde la pasada noche.

El beso que empezó siendo suave, incluso podría decir que tierno, ha pasado a ser un beso devorador, siento crecer la pasión por todo mi cuerpo cada vez que siento la lengua de Regina en mi boca, no sé cómo, he empotrado su cuerpo contra el árbol más cercano, justo al hacerlo he podido sentir como las manos de Regina han subido hasta mi cara, sujetándola mientras me besa apasionadamente, apasionada, esa es la palabra que describe perfectamente a la mujer que tengo ahora mismo pegada a mí, siempre me la imagine una mujer pasional, posesiva, pero nunca pude imaginar cuánto, mis manos buscan sentir su piel, suave, tersa, perfecta, es una sensación increíble, nunca había sentido algo parecido.

- Emma – la escucho decir cuando mis labios se posan sobre su cuello – Emma – suspira de una manera realmente sexy – para, por favor – la escucho decirme y me paro para mirarla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto y la beso.

- No podemos hacer esto – me dice y yo la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto separándome ligeramente de ella.

- No puedo hacer esto – me dice mirándome fijamente – no puedo.

- ¿Es..?, ¿es por qué soy mujer?, ¿por qué las dos lo somos? – le pregunto porque esa duda viene conmigo desde ayer.

- Ese es el menor de los problemas Emma – me dice mientras me acaricia la cara.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto no entendiendo nada.

- ¡Dios! – la veo echarse las manos a la cara – eres la hija de Snow, no puedo hacer esto ahora que nos llevábamos bien – me dice sincera – va a querer matarme cuando se entere.

- Soy mayorcita para hacer lo que yo quiera – le digo desafiante.

- Emma – susurra.

- Regina – le digo – por favor, no digas mi nombre, por favor – veo como ella me mira – ¿diga lo que diga no vas a cambiar de opinión verdad?

- Lo siento yo… - la interrumpo antes de que continúe.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes – le digo haciendo tripas corazón, porque si algo se de ella, es que a terca no le gana nadie – centrémonos en rescatar a nuestro hijo, no puede haber un nosotras, está bien – la veo mirarme con tristeza – todo está bien Regina, vamos, volvamos – le digo apartándome ligeramente para dejarla pasar y veo como antes de que comience a caminar, cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente.


	11. 11 - Rescatando a Henry

**Capítulo 11**

**Rescatando a Henry**

Cobarde, sí, eso es exactamente lo que fui anoche, una completa y absoluta cobarde, porque aproveche ese "no podemos hacer esto" para huir, para no tener que enfrentarme a la realidad, a esa realidad que tenía frente a mí, a esa realidad en cuerpo de mujer, a esa realidad en forma de deseo y tome el camino fácil, volví a tomar el camino fácil y estoy harta de hacerlo, porque por una vez me hubiera encantado escoger el camino difícil y complicarme la vida, siempre y cuando, fuera ella quien me la complicara.

* * *

Hoy hemos decidido que haremos lo que falta de trayecto caminando, solo Gold va en el barco con los piratas, ya que usa su magia para camuflarlo, los demás vamos todos juntos, desde mi posición puedo ver a Regina perfectamente, anda unos cuantos pasos por delante mía, con Cook llevando a Bicho sobre sus hombros justo a su derecha, la he visto girarse para mirarme varias veces, yo simplemente no puedo apartar los ojos de ella y mi mente, se niega a abandonar los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sé que hemos acordado dejar las cosas tal cual están, pero me es muy difícil mantenerme alejada de ella, mi cuerpo la extraña sin remedio, aun habiéndola tenido pegada a mi tan solo unos minutos, es como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida y mis ojos la buscan a cada segundo, no puedo evitar pensar que esto es una completa locura, hace apenas unos meses estábamos intentando matarnos y ahora, no se ella, pero yo, intento no lanzarme sobre ella y no exactamente para matarla. ¡Joder!, esto es frustrante, ¡a la mierda!, me digo a mi misma mientras acelero el paso hasta ponerme al lado de Regina.

- Hola – digo en un tono neutro.

- Hola – me responde ella y Cook me sonríe.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto ya que su rostro esta pálido – no tienes buena cara.

- No he dormido mucho – me contesta ella alzando la vista para mirarme – estoy realmente cansada – me dice y yo frunzo el ceño, ya que tiene que estarlo para haberlo admitido.

- Si quieres, podemos parar para descansar un rato.

- No – me dice sin tan siquiera pensárselo – quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible, así que cuanto antes lleguemos, antes lo recuperaremos y entonces, ya habrá tiempo para descansar.

- Como quieras – le digo – toma – le doy el recipiente que llevo con agua – bebe, te vendrá bien.

- Gracias – me contesta y yo le sonrió.

- ¡Temma!, taballito – me dice Bicho desde el otro lado, dando brincos encima de Cook como si estuviera cabalgando y lo veo dándole golpes suaves en la cabeza.

- Veo que el peque tiene los mismos gustos que tú por la equitación – le comento a Regina y veo como ella se gira para mirarme.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me gustaba montar a caballo?

- Me lo conto mi madre hace tiempo – le contesto y le sonrió - ¿gustaba?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿ya no te gusta?

- Si, bueno – la veo suspirar – desde que hice la maldición no he vuelto a hacerlo.

- ¿No? – le pregunto sorprendida - ¿llevas 30 años sin montar a caballo?

- Si lo preguntas así me haces sentir mayor – me dice y me sonríe.

- Perdona – y agacho la cabeza.

- En Storybrooke nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo, supongo que cambie el caballo por el Mercedes – me dice en tono gracioso.

- No sé yo si hiciste un buen cambio – le devuelvo la broma.

- ¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor cambiarlo por un escarabajo amarillo chillón? – me pregunta con una ceja alzada y yo me echo a reír.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con mi coche? – le pregunto divertida.

- Siento comunicarle Srta. Swan – me dice haciendo hincapié en el Srta. Swan – que a su querido coche se le ve y se le escucha desde el otro lado del pueblo.

- Jajajaja es posible – le contesto riéndome – pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cómodo, cuando volvamos, recuérdame que te de un paseo en él.

- No sé si voy a poder dormir hasta que llegue ese día – me dice con una sonrisa preciosa y nos quedamos las dos mirándonos fijamente.

- Esto… ¿chicas? – escuchamos decir a Cook – creo que hemos llegado – nos giramos para mirar a la costa, vemos como una enorme roca en forma de calavera, en mitad del mar, nos da la bienvenida.

- Vaya, en esta isla sois muy originales para ponerles los nombres a los sitios – digo tras ver la gran roca.

- Sera mejor que nos preparemos – escucho decir a mi padre – Hook y Gold ya vienen de camino con el bote.

- Bien – dice Regina – Cook necesito que me hagas un favor enorme – la veo agacharse para estar a la altura del chico – necesito que cuides de Michael.

- No – se apresura a decir – yo voy con vosotras, voy a ayudaros a rescatar a vuestro hijo.

- Cariño, es muy peligroso – le dice acariciándole la cara – necesito saber que tú y el pequeño vais a estar bien y a salvo.

- Pero yo quiero ayudaros – le dice y puedo ver como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas – por favor – lo escucho suplicar.

- No te preocupes Cook – digo para ayudar a Regina – yo cuidare de ella, tu cuida de él.

- Lo siento cielo – veo a Regina decir mientras se incorpora – esta vez no – y la veo hacer un gesto con su mano haciendo que un humo morado envuelva a los dos niños.

- En el barco estarán a salvo – le digo cogiéndola levemente de la mano.

- Lo sé – me dice y para mi sorpresa aprieta el agarre de la mano - ¿Emma? – la escucho pronunciar mi nombre después de que mis padres se alejen de nosotros con rumbo a la playa – no sé lo que nos espera allí dentro, no sé si al final todo saldrá bien, pero si algo sale mal…

- Regin… - la interrumpo para que acto seguido sea ella la que me calle poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

- Déjame hablar – me dice separando el dedo y dando un paso hacia mi dejando apenas unos centímetros entre ambos cuerpo – si algo sale mal… quiero que sepas… que no me arrepiento de nada – me dice y yo la miro directa a los ojos – no me arrepiento de haber dejado que me besaras… no me arrepiento de haberte besado… de lo único de lo que me arrepiento… es de no haberte dejado seguir haciéndolo – me dice y esta vez es ella la que me besa, el beso es tranquilo, es dulce, suave, efímero, no hay deseo en él, ni pasión pero si muchas emociones y algún que otro sentimiento, es un beso bonito pero a la vez triste, es el típico beso que te encoje el alma y te deja sin respiración.

- Todo saldrá bien – le digo posando mi frente en la suya y agarrando su cara con mis manos – recuperemos a Henry y volvamos a casa – la beso por última vez antes de separarme de ella – vamos – le digo y las dos comenzamos a caminar hacia la playa.

* * *

El corto trayecto en bote hasta la roca lo hicimos todos en completo silencio, cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno concentrado y alerta, sabiendo que íbamos hacia la boca del lobo, sin saber con qué sorpresas nos encontraríamos al llegar pero sabiendo que ahí dentro estaba Henry y que no nos iríamos sin él.

El interior de la roca es bastante tétrico y tenebroso, se filtran algunos rayos de sol que hacen que este más o menos iluminada, consiguiendo así una buena visión, el sitio es enorme, desde el exterior no lo parece pero una vez dentro es algo completamente diferente. Hemos desembarcado en las rocas más bajas, aquí solo hay agua y rocas, haciéndolo todo más complicado, podemos ver a varios bandidos apoyados junto a un muro de piedras, creemos que esa puede ser la entrada al lugar donde tienen encerrado a Henry, así que nos dirigimos hacia allí con mucho cuidado, todos vamos armados, mi padre lleva una espada, mi madre un arco con flechas, Hook lleva un sable, Regina y Gold, bueno, ellos se llevan a ellos mismos, no necesitan nada más y yo llevo un sable y mi pistola de siempre.

- El mocoso no para quieto – escucho comentar a un bandido – no para de decir que vendrán a buscarlo.

- Llevamos días aquí y no ha venido nadie – comenta otro – dudo mucho que alguien aparezca, aunque él nos sigue amenazando diciendo que no sabemos con quién nos estamos metiendo, que sus madres vendrán a por él.

- ¡Dios! – susurro y miro a Regina que está a mi lado - ¿amenazando?, ¿tenía que heredar de ti exactamente tu chulería y prepotencia? – le pregunto.

- ¿Me lo tengo que tomar como un cumplido o como una ofensa? – me contesta ella – además, 10 años dan para mucho, no creo que solo haya heredado eso de mí, querida – me dice con una sonrisa pícara y yo no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

- Nosotros nos ocuparemos de estos – escucho a mi padre – vosotras entrareis por Henry, os cubriremos desde fuera.

- Pues que empiece la fiesta – dice Hook y se pone de pie para dejar de estar escondido - ¿alguno de vosotros quiere unirse? – se dirige a los bandidos.

Regina y yo nos movemos a escondidas por las rocas para que no nos vean, así será más fácil entrar a rescatar a Henry, el resto ya está combatiendo con los bandidos, nos colamos por un pequeño pasadizo, es oscuro, aunque está iluminado con antorchas, cuando llegamos al final podemos ver como una especie de mazmorra, la puerta de hierro forjado no nos deja ver lo que han en el interior, aunque no nos hace falta saberlo, sabemos perfectamente quien se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta, nos vemos obligadas a parar durante unos segundos para intentar pensar en cómo lo vamos a hacer, ya que dentro de la gruta hay como 7 tíos enormes cuidando solo la puerta, pero justo cuando voy a decirle algo a Regina, ella simplemente endurece su rostro y la veo entrar en el lugar con solemne majestuosidad, veo como los bandidos corren hacia ella, pero en menos de 5 segundos, 5 de los 7 han sido pulverizados, veo como los dos que quedan miran desafiantes a Regina, uno de ellos levanta su sable y justo cuando lo hace veo como ella se prepara para lanzarle una bola de fuego, no viendo como el otro tipo se ha movido y le lanza una bola de fuego a ella pillándola por sorpresa, la bola está a punto de darle justo cuando yo la hago desaparecer con una bola de energía, saliendo así de la gruta y dejándome ver, provocando así un dos contra dos.

- ¡Maldita sea! – escucho decir al de la bola de fuego, que viéndolo bien, no es un bandido, yo diría que es más bien un brujo – las elegidas… él tenía razón… existen – termina de decir y justo cuando voy a lanzarle una de mis bolas, desaparece entre humo negro.

- Yo de ti no me movía – le digo al único bandido que queda – sino quieres que ella te haga polvo como a los demás – le sonrió maliciosamente – esto solo ha sido un precalentamiento para ella.

- ¿Mama? – escuchamos una voz débil.

- ¿Henry? – contesta Regina.

- ¡Mama! – y ahora su voz retumba fuerte por el lugar, nos acercamos corriendo a la puerta de hierro, vemos que está cerrada con candados, Regina no tarda ni un segundo en hacerlos desaparecer, esta tan ansiosa como yo, al abrir la puerta, Henry sale disparado hacia nosotras, abrazándonos a las dos al mismo tiempo - ¡habéis venido!, ¡sabía que vendríais a rescatarme! – nosotras nos agachamos para estar a su altura, el simplemente nos vuelve a abrazar, esta vez lo hace pasando un brazo por cada una de nosotras situándose el en el medio, nosotras nos abrazamos a él, haciendo que nuestras manos se unan en la espalda de Henry – os he echado de menos – dice rompiendo el abrazo y yo lo observo bien, está muy demacrado, las ojeras las tiene muy marcadas, está muy pálido y mucho más delgado.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – digo ya que siento los ruidos provenientes de fuera de la gruta.

- Si, vamos – dice Regina - ¡tú!, muévete – le dice ahora al bandido – tu delante.

- Vamos Henry, colócate entre tu madre y yo – a pesar de estar agotado, Henry me mira fijo cuando me escucha decir esa frase – nosotras te protegeremos.

- Vale – me dice sonriendo levemente.

Cuando salimos de la gruta vemos como los bandidos que estaban antes, unos yacen en el suelo y otros han desaparecido, creo que Gold tiene mucho que ver con eso, los demás están inconscientes o muertos, no podría estar segura de eso, en la parte de abajo están mi padre y mi madre, Hook se mueve entre los cuerpos y Gold se muestra impasible entre las rocas.

- ¡Emma! – escucho a mi madre llamarme - ¿todo bien?

- Todos estamos bien – le digo para tranquilizarla.

- Emma baja tu primero con Henry – me dice Regina – yo vigilo desde aquí.

- Esta bien – le contesto y estoy tan concentrada en Henry mientras vamos andando hacia los demás que no me doy cuenta que mitad de camino una maraña de bandidos han aparecido en la roca rodeándonos a todos.

- No des ni un paso más- escucho la voz de Tamara justo detrás mía – ahora somos muchos más y vuestra magia no es algo que nos de miedo, aunque nos hayan puesto al día de lo que sois capaces de hacer – dice eso mirando hacia Regina y luego hacia mí – no os tenemos miedo – veo como todos estamos rodeados, la que más, Regina, unos 10 bandidos están formando un circulo alrededor de ella, puedo ver como Greg esta frente a ella apuntándola con una pistola.

- ¿Crees de verdad que el hecho de que me estés apuntando con una pistola me da miedo? – puedo escucharla preguntarle con su prepotencia de siempre.

- Lo sé – le contesta el – pero esta vez no vas a poder usar tu magia.

- ¿A no?, ¿y cómo lo vas a hacer?

- Fácil – lo escucho decir – yo tengo lo que más quieres – y veo como Tamara apunta directamente con su pistola hacia Henry y yo me pongo delante de el – si usas tu magia, morirá, y eso, si te da miedo, ¿verdad?

- Como le hagas algo – veo como su mirada se oscurece y mantiene su mandíbula apretada – juro que te matare, no importa dónde te escondas, te encontrare y te matare, no me va a importar que una vez fueras alguien importante para mí – le dice desafiante Regina, completamente inmóvil mientras ve como Greg se acerca a nosotros – como le hagas daño a alguien que yo quiero, juro que acabare con tu vida Owen, aunque sea lo último que haga.

- Tú me arrebataste lo que yo más quería – le dice mirando a Henry – ahora yo te arrebatare lo que más quieres – dice y de repente todo se vuelve confuso, veo como Tamara, que está a unos pasos de nosotros desaparece, se perfectamente quien lo ha provocado, Gold ha estado esperando el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo su venganza, al fin y al cabo, fue ella la que disparo a Neal, sinceramente, he de decir, que ni siquiera me importa lo que vaya a hacer con ella – ahora sabrás lo que se siente – veo como Greg se pega más a mí, yo intento moverme para proteger a Henry pero no puedo, ya que siento como algo me atraviesa, cuando miro hacia abajo, veo como saca de mi abdomen un puñal, como de la herida empieza a salir sangre y empiezo a sentirme mareada, tanto que caigo de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡EMMA! – escucho chillar a Regina.

- ¡MAMA! – escucho a Henry justo a mi lado agarrándome fuerte.

- ¡EMMA! – las voces de mis padres puedo distinguirlas a lo lejos, mientras veo como Regina sale corriendo hacia mí, veo como algo mágico golpea a todos los bandidos que estaban a su alrededor y cuando el dolor me deja volver a abrir los ojos veo como Henry me mantiene medio cuerpo incorporado dejándome una perfecta visión de lo que allí está pasando, Regina ha llegado hasta nosotros, se ha colocado justo delante, desafiante, en posición de ataque pero lo más sorprendente es que justo en su espalda, vigilando el otro lado y dejándonos a Henry y a mí en el centro, se encuentra mi madre, con una fecha perfectamente tensada en el arco, espalda con espalda, haciéndoles frente a todos, con el único objetivo de protegerme a mí y a Henry, cuando vuelvo a mirar hacia mi abdomen, solo puedo ver como la camisa blanca está completamente manchada de sangre.

- ¡Tu! – escucho, porque ver, empiezo a ver borroso pero aun puedo distinguir a Regina caminando hacia Greg - ¡eres hombre muerto! – la escucho gritar y veo como una honda sale de ella haciendo que todos los malos vuelen unos metros hacia atrás – te lo advertí, pero no me hiciste caso – veo como sin tan siquiera tocarlo lo levanta del suelo y lo estrella contra el muro de rocas que hay detrás de él.

- Snow, llévate a Henry de aquí, tú y David tenéis que llevarlo a salvo al barco – le dice pero no se gira en ningún momento a mirarla.

- Pero Emma… - comienza a decir mi madre.

- Tu cuida de mi hijo – le interrumpe – yo cuidare de la tuya – y se gira para mirarla – confía en mi – le dice e intercambian miradas por unos segundos.

- Vamos Henry – le dice mi madre – ponte detrás de mí.

- ¡No! – grita el – no voy a dejarla aquí.

- ¡Henry! – escucho como Regina le grita para que deje de llorar y la escuche – vete con tu abuela, ¡ahora! – le dice de forma autoritaria – tu madre y yo enseguida nos reuniremos con vosotros en el barco – veo como él la mira fijamente – no permitiré que le pase nada, pero tienes que irte – Henry al escuchar sus palabras me mira profundamente.

- Ella cuidara de ti – me dice dejándome un beso en la frente – solo confía en ella.

- Ya lo hago, chico – le digo casi en un susurro – ya lo hago – veo como Henry se levanta, no sin antes dejarme apoyada a una roca, obligándome a presionar la herida – y ahora hazle caso a tu madre – le digo – cuida de el – le hablo ahora a mi madre – yo estaré bien – y hago un gran esfuerzo para sonreír, para que se vayan tranquilos, veo como se montan en el bote y salen de la cueva, Hook se ha ido con ellos, por los ruidos sé que Gold sigue por aquí con Tamara, pero no llego a verlos, así que centro mi atención en Regina y en Greg, el sigue intentando librarse del agarre mágico de la reina, pero no veo que lo esté consiguiendo, más que nada porque su cara comienza a ponerse morada.

- ¿Por qué la atacaste a ella? – pregunta Regina con una voz ronca.

- No es obvio – responde el casi sin aliento – tenía que arrebatarte a alguien a quien quisieras y aun no soy un asesino de niños, así que solo me quedaba ella – hace una pesada pausa y continua – la sombra lo sabe todo sobre vosotras dos, sabe de dónde venís, sabe lo que fuisteis, lo que sois, en lo que os convertiréis, conoce vuestras debilidades, vuestros secretos y no duda en utilizarlos contad de derrotaros, no parara hasta que solo quede el – y veo como Regina aprieta más el agarre.

- Regina – la llamo en apenas un hilo de voz – Regina – ella me mira – no merece la pena - le digo para evitar que no lo mate y al esforzarme para poder hablar, comienzo a toser, escupiendo sangre.

- ¡Emma! – la escucho y veo como ha soltado a Greg, que ahora está en el suelo haciendo grandes esfuerzos por volver a respirar, acercándose a mí y poniéndose de cuclillas – tengo que llevarte al barco cuanto antes, estás perdiendo mucha sangre – me dice mientras con dulzura me coge la mano que tengo sobre la herida.

- El amor es debilidad Regina – escucho a Greg y lo veo justo enfrente de nosotras apuntándome con una pistola – tu mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo – lo veo cargar la pistola y yo miro a Regina que tiene los ojos cerrados – ella debe morir – dice y comienza a apretar el gatillo, veo como en cuestión de segundos, Regina se ha puesto en pie y sin esperármelo eleva los dos brazos con las palmas hacia arriba y lo que veo a continuación me hiela la poca sangre que me queda, veo como de sus manos salen unos rayos brillantes, rayos que han ido directos hacia el cuerpo de Greg, que del impacto, ha sido empotrado contra una roca, veo como los rayos le atraviesan, veo como, sin lugar a dudas, no va a salir con vida de esta y elevo como puedo mis ojos para mirar la cara de Regina y puedo ver como llora mientras usa su magia contra él.

- Lo siento – la escucho susurrar y siento que aumenta la fuerza de su magia y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta, ¿dónde está el fuego característico de la magia de Regina?

- ¿Regina? – le digo mientras pongo mi mano libre sobre su tobillo y al sentirme, su magia desaparece dejando caer el cuerpo ya sin vida de Greg – Regina.

- ¿Emma? – me dice arrodillándose justo a mi lado – shhhh, no hables – sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de mi consigo levantar mi mano hasta su cara, la encajo perfectamente en su rostro y con el pulgar retiro algunas lágrimas – lo siento – me dice y veo como más lagrimas caen de sus ojos – no podía permitir que volviera a hacerte daño – me dice poniendo su mano sobre la mía y mueve su cabeza para sentir más el contacto de mi mano en su mejilla.

- Lo… se – consigo decirle y después todo se vuelve borroso, las fuerzas me abandonan y mi brazo cae hasta el suelo.

- ¡Emma! – grita Regina y siento que me zarandea - ¡Emma! – escucho y después todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Siento los rayos de sol sobre mi cara, siento debajo de mí la hierba mojada, siento el viento enredando mi pelo, siento como la tranquilidad me rodea, siento que no estoy sola.

- Siempre pensé que eras una persona que nunca dejaba de luchar – escucho que me dice una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte y al abrir los ojos, lo veo.

- ¿Graham? – pregunto casi en estado de shock, incorporándome para sentarme sobre la hierba - ¿estoy muerta?

- Digamos que te estás dando por vencida – me sonríe.

- ¿Eres real?

- No Emma – me dice con una sonrisa aún más amplia – no soy real, solo soy un producto de tu, digamos que, entre imaginación y magia.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Solo estoy aquí para recordarte quien eres.

- ¿Por qué tú?

- Porque fui la primera persona a la que salvaste.

- ¿Cómo pude salvarte si estás muerto?

- Me liberaste.

- ¿Tu también me vas a hacer ver imágenes de mis dos deseos?

- No – me dice y se ríe – creía que eso ya lo tenías solucionado.

- Y creo tenerlo – le digo sincera – pero que lo tenga no significa que lo haga más fácil.

- Por supuesto que no – me mira fijamente – estáis destinadas a hacer cosas increíbles – me dice con tono misterioso – solo si luchas y eliges el camino correcto.

- ¿Quién soy? – le pregunto - ¿no es por eso por lo que estás aquí?

- Te voy a decir quien no eres – me dice mirando al infinito – no eres alguien que prefiera morir a vivir.

- ¿A no?

- Eres una mujer valiente, que lucha por las cosas que cree que son las correctas, sin importar nada más, eres la mujer que sobrevivió a los maltratos, a la calle, a la cárcel, la mujer que dio a su hijo en adopción para que tuviera una mejor vida que ella, la mujer que decidió cambiar para bien, la mujer que lo dejo todo por asegurarse que su hijo estaba bien, la mujer que se enfrentó a la mismísima Regina Mills, la única que creyó en ella cuando nadie más lo hizo, la mujer que se enfrentó a un dragón, a un gigante, a un espectro, la que se enfrentó a sus padres y a un pueblo entero por salvar a Regina, la que rompió una maldición, eres la mujer que nació para ser la Salvadora, eso es lo que eres.

- ¿Me estas obligando a luchar?

- No, eso es decisión tuya, pero te recuerdo que justo ahora, tienes todo lo que siempre deseaste, espero de corazón, que sepas tomar la decisión adecuada – y veo como se levanta y comienza a caminar alejándose – buena suerte Emma, tomes la decisión que tomes – y lo veo desaparecer. Decido levantarme yo también, sinceramente, no sé qué tengo que hacer, así que decido caminar, el lugar me es familiar, si no me equivoco es el parque que hay en Storybrooke, mientras ando puedo ver que en los columpios hay dos siluetas sentadas.

- ¡Mama! – veo como la silueta echa a correr hacia mí y puedo ver que es Henry - ¡has tardado mucho!, llevamos un buen rato esperándote – me dice risueño.

- ¿Llevamos?

- Claro – me mira confuso – mama y yo – y entonces miro hacia la otra silueta que esta aun sentada en el columpio – tengo hambre, vamos, me prometisteis que hoy cenaríamos en Granny's – y veo que echa a correr de nuevo hacia los columpios - ¿vienes? – me pregunta y veo como la silueta se levanta.

- ¿Regina? – y antes de identificar completamente la silueta, la siento, siento que es ella, entonces camino en su dirección y por fin puedo verla.

- Llegas tarde – me dice seria – como siempre – y tras decir eso me sonríe - ¿vamos? – me pregunta y veo como extiende su brazo hacia mí, ofreciéndome su mano – como sigas ahí parada, tu hijo se va a pedir todo lo que la abuelita tenga en el menú – me dice con una divertida expresión en la cara - ¿estás bien? – me pregunta, ya que yo no reacciono - ¿Emma? – me mira confundida y justo cuando veo que empieza a bajar el brazo, yo doy un paso hacia ella y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, uniendo así nuestras manos.

- Ahora si – le contesto a su pregunta, poniéndome justo a su lado.

- Hola – me dice con una sonrisa y me da un beso en los labios.

- Hola – le devuelvo el saludo y cuando comenzamos a andar, viendo por delante de nosotras correr a Henry, una luz cegadora se apodera de todo el lugar.


	12. 12 - Sentimientos

**Bueno escribo para avisaros de que este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo normal pero es que no podía cortar la escena final.**

**Este capítulo es un M, vamos un Mayores de edad en toda regla, absténganse personas sensibles o impresionables, jejeje.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Sentimientos**

Siento que estoy tumbada en alguna parte, no puedo saber exactamente donde, siento como mi cuerpo me pesa más que de costumbre, siento un dolor leve en el abdomen pero sin embargo, siento paz, siento que todo está bien. Poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos, intento enfocar bien mi vista, ya que los rayos del sol me hacen un poco difícil ver con claridad, al abrirlos por fin, puedo ver un techo de madera y justo a mi izquierda un ojo de buey por donde se filtran los rayos de sol, estoy en el Jolly Roger, más concretamente en el camarote de Hook, intento moverme pero una punzada en mi abdomen hace que deje de intentarlo, cuando giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha, lo que veo me hace sonreír levemente, en un lateral de la cama, a unos diez pasos, hay como un especie de sofá, en el puedo ver como Regina está sentada con las piernas recogidas encima del sofá, tiene su brazo apoyado en el espaldar y su cabeza apoyada en él, Henry esta tumbado con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Regina, los dos están dormidos plácidamente y yo los observo tranquila, dándome cuenta que es la primera vez que veo una imagen como esa, sé que Regina es bastante buena con los niños, pero nunca la había visto en un gesto tan maternal y tierno con Henry, como del que estoy siendo testigo.

- ¿Emma? – escucho a alguien susurra tan bajito que no distingo quien es - ¡te despertaste! – y ahora si puedo ver a Cook sentarse junto a mí en el filo de la cama.

- Ey – consigo decir – hola pirata – le digo y él me sonríe.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – le contesto – aturdida, pero bastante bien, ¿cuánto llevo inconsciente?

- Dos días – lo escucho decirme y abro los ojos de la sorpresa.

- ¿Dos días? – intento asimilar - ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí?, recuerdo que estaba en la cueva con Regina y después todo se volvió negro.

- Ella te trajo hasta aquí con su magia – me dice – estabas muy mal, por suerte, antes de que … - hace una pausa y parece disgustado – … ya sabes, ella echo un hechizo sobre ti, creo que le dijo a Gold que te había congelado para que aguantaras hasta que él te curara.

- ¿Y me curo? – pregunto mientras levanto la camisa para ver que la herida aún está ahí.

- Si lo hizo, pero por lo que se ve, el cuchillo que usaron para apuñalarte tenía algún tipo de hechizo y no pudo curarte por completo, por eso aun tienes la herida, suele venir por las tardes para seguir haciéndolo hasta que desaparezca por completo.

- Vale – le digo y me vuelvo para mirar a Henry y a Regina.

- Desde que volvisteis no se han separado de ti, solo lo hacen porque tu madre viene y les obliga a ir a la playa para comer y descansar, han estado muy preocupados por ti, todos lo hemos estado – me dice bajando la mirada.

- Lo siento Cook – le digo cogiéndole la mano – siento haberos preocupado, pero ahora ya estoy bien, ¿ves? – hago un gesto brusco y me quejo – auch, bueno casi bien, pero no tardare en recuperarme.

- ¿Sabes?, me dijiste que la protegerías – me dice en un tono divertido – no que dejarías que casi te mataran – me sonríe - ¿sabías que hablas en sueños?

- ¿Hablo en sueños? – pregunto sorprendida - ¿qué se supone que he dicho mientras que estaba inconsciente?

- Te he escuchado nombrar a Henry – me dice y se gira a mirarlos – aunque has nombrado más veces el nombre de ella.

- Algún día tendrá que contarme que es lo que sueña, Srta. Swan – escucho como su voz acaricia mis sentidos y al girarme para mirarla, puedo ver que sigue manteniendo la misma postura pero esta vez tiene los ojos abiertos fijados en mí.

- Bueno, eso abra que negociarlo – le sonrió ampliamente – seguro que llegamos a un buen acuerdo – veo como me hace un gesto de afirmación con las cejas y me sonríe - ¿cómo está? – le pregunto ahora por Henry.

- Asustado – me dice y veo como pasa su mano libre por encima de la cabeza de Henry – muy asustado, no se separa de mí, por eso lo sé, cuando tenía 3 años se despisto en el parque, nunca lo perdí de vista, pero él no me veía, se asustó tanto, que estuvo una semana pegado a mí, era como una lapa y ahora está igual.

- Por muy maduro que parezca, aun es un niño – le digo – y las cosas que ha tenido que vivir en estos días, no han sido muy agradables.

- Seguro que ahora que ya estas despierta – me dice con una sonrisa – estará más tranquilo.

- ¿Y tú estás bien? – le pregunto.

- No es a mí a quien apuñalaron.

- Lo sé, pero no me refería a eso.

- Estoy bien – me dice y veo como baja lentamente sus pies hasta el suelo – ahora que estas despierta, mucho mejor – me dice y yo la miro fijamente, porque a pesar de ser una frase tonta, para mí ha significado mucho, también puedo ver a Cook que nos mira con cara de pillo.

- ¿Henry? – escucho como lo llama – Henry cariño despierta – veo como Henry se mueve lentamente – mira quien se ha despertado – y justo cuando escucha esa frase, lo veo abrir los ojos de par en par y mirar hacia mí.

- ¡Mama! – lo escucho gritar y veo como corre hacia mí - ¡despertaste! – me dice mientras se hecha sobre mí.

- Ey, chico - le digo rodeándolo con mis brazos – yo también te he echado de menos.

- ¿Estas bien? – me dice mirándome preocupado.

- Si Henry, estoy bien, ¿y tú?

- Yo estoy bien – me dice y me sonríe.

- Siento interrumpir – escucho y veo a Gold aparecer entre humo negro – he venido a mirar la herida.

- Ey chicos – escucho a Regina - ¿por qué no nos vamos un rato a la playa y jugáis con Bicho?, así no molestamos al Sr. Gold.

- Vamos Henry – escucho a Cook – ayúdame a remar – y los veo salir corriendo del camarote.

- En un rato volvemos – me dice Regina al pasar por mi lado poniendo su mano sobre la mía y yo al sentirla la agarro ligeramente, acto que no pasa desapercibido para Gold.

- Rumpel – la escucho decir justo en la puerta del camarote.

- Regina – le contesta el haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar – bueno, veamos cómo va esa herida, hoy espero terminar – me dice mientras se sienta justo a mi lado – aunque siento comunicarle que le va a quedar cicatriz, el hechizo del puñal era muy fuerte, por suerte, conseguimos curarla.

- ¿Conseguimos? – pregunto mientras el levanta mi camisa y coloca sus manos sobre mi herida.

- Si Regina no le hubiera echado ese hechizo paralizador, no hubiera llegado al barco con vida, por lo cual, yo no hubiese podido curarla.

- ¿Gold? – hago una pausa con la clara intención de querer preguntarle algo

- ¿Vas a preguntarme sobre la magia de Regina, verdad? – me pregunta ahora él.

- Si - lo miro confundida - ¿cómo...?, va, no importa…

- Pregunta lo que quieras – me dice sin dejar de hacer lo que está haciendo.

- En la roca paso algo extraño – hago una pausa para coger aire – cuando entramos a por Henry en la mazmorra, Regina usaba sus bolas de fuego, vamos, las de siempre – veo como el asiente con la cabeza – pero cuando Greg me iba a disparar, ella lo ataco con una especie de rayo, ¿qué significa eso?

- Hace un tiempo te dije que la magia venia de las emociones – ahora soy yo la que asiente – aunque pueda llegar a ser un poco, em, digamos, sorprendente, las emociones que mueven a Regina están cambiando, por lo cual, su magia también lo está haciendo, cuando acabó con Greg, que por cierto, yo si estaba allí en ese momento, aunque no me vierais, la emoción principal de Regina era protegerte, no matarlo, uso su magia para bien, aunque Greg muriera a raíz de esa magia, fue usada desde una emoción que no tiene nada que ver con el odio o la venganza, así que esos rayos que viste, son magia buena, como la tuya Emma.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Regina decidió aprender a usar magia para hacer cosas buenas – empieza a contarme Gold – cuando me llamó para que la ayudara con su madre, a pesar de que Snow ya se había encargado de destrozarle un poco la vida, siempre hubo buenas intenciones en ella, accedió a aprender magia diciendo que haría un buen uso de ella, pero sobre todo, para intentar traer de vuelta a Daniel – miro con sorpresa a Gold – Regina fue la pieza clave en mi tablero de ajedrez, sin duda alguna, fue la Reina.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que la manipulaste? – le pregunto entre indignada y dolida.

- Es lo que se me da mejor, querida – me dice y lo veo bajarme la camisa – esto ya está, ya estas curada por completo, intenta no hacer movimientos muy bruscos los primeros días, por lo demás, estas lista para volver a la aventura – me dice y me mira – sea cual sea la que quieras vivir ahora – lo veo levantarse y ponerse de pie para marcharse – si las emociones de Regina están cambiando – hace una pausa – es, sin duda, porque algo está haciendo que cambien o alguien – dice justo eso y desaparece, dejándome con una cara de estúpida que seguro es digna de ver.

* * *

Los días han ido pasando lentamente y conforme siguen avanzando, la sensación de que no vamos a salir de esta isla se apodera más de mí, rescatar a Henry, fue, aunque nos llevara días, incluso fácil, pero intentar volver a casa se está haciendo cada vez más complicado, llegamos aquí gracias a la habichuela mágica que Hook nos devolvió, pero era la última y no creo que aquí alguien las cultive, así que estamos atrapados y encima, tenemos a algo o alguien que quiere acabar con nosotros, como odio este lugar.

Por otra parte están los niños, el vínculo que han creado esos tres, es increíblemente admirable, la capacidad que tienen los niños de olvidar las cosas malas es digna de mención, Henry es, sin lugar a dudas, el gran ejemplo, cuando lo rescatamos hace días, estaba delgado, pálido, con ojeras y con una mirada triste, hoy, la imagen es completamente diferente, vuelve a lucir su color de piel habitual, las ojeras han desaparecido por completo, ha recuperado peso y sus ojos brillantes de ilusión muestran que está encantado de estar aquí y creo que Cook y Bicho tienen mucho que ver con eso pero también el hecho de que Regina y yo nos llevemos bastante bien ha influenciado en la recuperación de Henry, que haya olvidado el secuestro y sus calvarios tan rápido, es admirable, porque aunque hayan pasado ya casi una semana, aun me despierto en mitad de la noche, en vuelta en sudores y miedo, porque en sueños vuelvo a ver como Greg me apuñala y sin embargo, el lucha con Cook a las espadas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Por otro lado, estamos Regina y yo, seguimos manteniendo lo que dijimos aquella noche en la playa, nos hemos centrado en la recuperación de Henry, aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya veces en las que me quedo embobada mirándola, que se me erice la piel cuando me roza o me toca, que me pierdo en su mirada cuando hablamos de cosas simples o que me deje sin habla cuando la veo jugar tranquila con los niños de una manera maternal y dulce, sin duda, esta Regina no es la que yo conocí aquella noche en la puerta de su mansión, aunque esa faceta sigue estando en ella y si no que se lo pregunten a Gold, que en estos días, la he podido escuchar soltar alguna que otra ironía, mezclada con cinismo, borderia y prepotencia, esas cosas que antes me molestaban de ella, hoy en día, he aprendido a valorarlas, por que forman parte de ella y la verdad es que sus salidas, cuando no van dirigidas hacia uno mismo, son bastante buenas.

* * *

De la nueva misión, la de encontrar la manera de salir de esta dichosa isla y volver a casa, se están ocupando los hombres, así que yo he decidido, que hoy, voy a quedarme sentada en la arena de la playa viendo como juegan los niños en la orilla, Bicho ya anda bastante bien, así que le es más fácil seguir a los otros dos, aunque Cook y Henry siempre están pendientes de él, juegan a correr, a tirarse arena e incluso a meterse en el agua y escuchándolos, he descubierto, que el sonido de sus risas es mucho más relajante que el romper de las olas.

- ¿Por qué siempre que los traes a la playa terminan empapados? – escucho a Regina preguntarme mientras se sienta a mi lado sobre la arena.

- Pues porque les dejo ser felices –le digo con una sonrisa y ella eleva una ceja.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que yo no?

- Yo no he dicho eso, solo digo que tú eres más estricta, tu eres la que les obliga a comer y a irse a la cama y yo soy la que les deja meterse en el agua – le digo y me encojo de hombros.

- ¿Entonces yo soy la madre mala y tú la buena?

- Algo así, si – me mira con el ceño fruncido – no me mires así, es la verdad.

- ¿Siempre vamos a ser tú el bien y yo el mal?

- Somos los dos lados de una misma moneda.

- Estas muy subida tu hoy, ¿no?

- Solo estoy feliz – le digo y me mira interrogante - ¿qué?, es verdad, Henry está a salva de nuevo, las cosas están tranquilas por aquí últimamente, sobreviví a que me apuñalaran y tu estas aquí sentada pudiendo estar en cualquier otra parte, lo único que me preocupa es el hecho de no saber cómo volveremos a casa, por lo demás, todo está bien – le digo sonriendo.

-¿Crees que conseguiremos volver?

- Creo, que si existe una mínima posibilidad, la encontraremos – sentencio la respuesta y ella me sonríe.

- Vaya – la escucho decir – creo que Bicho está enfadado – y veo como el pequeño gatea hacia nosotras por la arena con una cara de enfadado bastante cómica.

- Ey colega – le digo mientras él se esconde en los brazos de Regina - ¿qué te pasa? – y lo veo fruncir el ceño y ponerme pucheros - ¿no puedes pillarlos? – lo veo arrugar más su entrecejo – pues vamos a darles un escarmiento – le digo levantándome y cogiéndolo en brazos, para acto seguido salir corriendo con el hacia la orilla donde estaban los otros.

- ¡Eso es trampa! – escucho a Henry decir mientras lo persigo y puedo escuchar las carcajadas de Cook.

- Tú tampoco te libras de esta – digo y cambio el rumbo dirigiéndome ahora hacia el joven pirata, que al verme hecha a correr. Así nos tiramos un buen rato, jugando divertidos, en varias ocasiones he mirado a Regina y la he podido ver sonriendo ampliamente, por mucho que cueste creerlo ahora soy yo la que está siendo perseguida por Cook, que lleva a Bicho en lo alto de sus hombros, y por Henry, quieren tirarme al agua, pero por suerte, soy mucho más rápida que ellos, sacándoles una diferencia bastante amplia pero justo cuando voy a cantar victoria, sin saber el cómo, ni el porqué, mis piernas tropiezan y caigo en plancha al agua, resbalando incluso unos metros, consiguiendo empaparme por completo, las risas de los niños no se hacen esperar, como tampoco que los tres se hayan tirado encima de mí.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado Srt. Swan? – escucho a Regina preguntarme y noto por su voz que está intentando no echarse a reír - ¿ha tropezado? – y al escuchar esa pregunta elevo mi cabeza entre los niños y la miro, viendo que me mira de una manera picara.

- Ohhhh, ¿no será verdad? – pregunto levantándome, dejando a los niños jugando entre ellos en el agua - ¿has usado tu magia para que tropiece?

- ¿Yo?, ni hablar – me dice con tono ofendido – he usado mi magia en el agua para que te hiciera tropezar - me dice y se encoge de hombros.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¿con que esas tenemos no? – le digo y me dirijo a ella corriendo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – me dice amenazante con su dedo índice dirigiéndose a mí - ¡que ni se te pase por la cabeza! – me dice e intenta salir corriendo, pero yo soy mucho más rápida que ella y consigo agarrarle la mano.

- ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? – le pregunto dándole la vuelta y pegando su cuerpo por completo al mío.

- ¡Emma! – me grita poniendo sus manos en mis hombros haciendo fuerza para separarse - ¡estas empapada!

- Si – le digo y hago más presión en su cuerpo – y tú has tenido mucho que ver con eso – hago una pausa dramática antes de continuar – su majestad – le digo y me pierdo en su mirada justo como hace ella en la mía.

- ¿Puedo jugar yo también? – mi cuerpo se ha tensado por completo al escuchar su voz, es como un acto reflejo que no he podido evitar y Regina se ha dado cuenta de ello, así que con mucho cuidado voy soltándola de mi agarre y justo cuando voy a dirigirme a Hook, veo como una bola de arena mojada impacta contra el pecho del pirata.

- ¿Pero qué…? – dice Hook sacudiéndose y mirando hacia los niños, Regina y yo lo emitamos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Cook con su mejor cara de inocencia – él dijo que quería jugar – dice encogiéndose de hombros y yo sonrió, porque Cook siempre está para echarme una mano, así que viendo que Hook se ha colocado al lado de Regina, yo me dirijo hacia los chicos, viendo como Henry, que lleva a Bicho en brazos, mira la escena un tanto confundido.

- Me vuelvo a la cueva, voy a cambiarme – digo cogiendo al pequeño – me lo llevo antes de que se resfrié, ¿os venís u os quedáis? – le pregunto a los otros.

- Nos quedamos – contesta rápido Cook – volvamos al agua Henry – le dice y los dos salen corriendo de nuevo, yo emprendo mi camino hacia la cueva y al pasar justo al lado de Regina, veo como esta me mira de una manera intensa.

* * *

Una vez en el campamento, ayude a Smee a hacer algunas flechas, estuve conversando con mi madre sobre las posibilidades de salir de este lugar y que pasaría si no lo consiguiéramos, escuche a Cook contarle sus aventuras a Henry y como este le contaba cómo era la vida en Storybrooke, una vez que la noche ya había llegado, un mal gesto al coger en brazos a Bicho, hizo que sintiera un dolor punzante en el abdomen, despertando la preocupación de mi madre y Regina, que eran las que estaban en ese momento junto a mí pero por suerte solo fue un pinchazo sin importancia.

Cenamos todos juntos alrededor de la fogata, conversaciones en total cordialidad, charlas amenas y algunas bromas nos acompañaron en el proceso, a la hora de irse a dormir, sorprendí a todos cuando dije que esa noche me gustaría dormir en el barco, la escusa que puse fue que después del tirón en la herida quería descansar en la cama de Hook, todos estuvieron conformes y me regañaron por haber vuelto a dormir en la arena antes de tiempo, no tenían por qué saber que el verdadero motivo por el que quería ir al barco, no era otro que el de huir, volver a ver al pirata cerca de Regina había despertado en mi esos celos que, después del acuerdo, creía habían desaparecido.

* * *

La luz tenue de una vela y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en el casco del barco, son lo único que me acompaña en este amplio pero impersonal camarote, llevo horas sentada sobre la cama, con mi barbilla apoyada en mis rodillas que están encogidas y pegadas a mi pecho, rodeadas por mis brazos, mirando cómo se consume lentamente la vela, mi cuerpo está aquí pero mi mente hace ya un tiempo que vaga entre mis pensamientos. Intento entender que son todas estas sensaciones que me recorren por completo, todo lo que Regina provoca en mí, todo eso que antes no estaba y que ahora se apodera de mí de una manera arrolladora, no hay ni una sola parte de mí que no reaccione ante su presencia, mi ojos siempre la buscan, mi cuerpo siempre busca desesperado entrar en contacto con el suyo y mis labios viven deseando volver a sentir los suyos. Nunca antes había sentido nada por el estilo, al menos, nunca por una mujer, siempre he sabido admirar la belleza de una mujer pero tengo que reconocer que cuando vi a Regina vestida de pirata, solo me falto babear, si no lo hice claro, en ella no solo admire su belleza, sino que también admire la forma en la que sus pantalones hacían la curvatura de su trasero y como el estrecho corsé hacía mucho más provocativo su escote, en el que, siendo sincera, me hubiera encantado perderme.

Esos pensamientos consiguen que me levante de la cama como si esta estuviera en llamas, me dan miedo, mucho miedo, porque está claro que los siento pero es tan difícil de asimilar, tanto que no consigo dormir y es por eso que ahora me encuentro dando vueltas por el camarote, un libro negro en una de las estanterías llama mi atención, tengo que ponerme de puntillas y alargar completamente mi mano para llegar hasta el, cuando lo abro me doy cuenta que es uno de los libros de bitácoras de Hook, paso las hojas buscando algo interesante en lo que poder ahogar mis pensamientos.

- ¿Interesante la lectura? – escucho justo detrás mía sabiendo perfectamente quien es y al darme la vuelta, la veo apoyada en una de las columnas que tiene el camarote con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto cerrando el libro.

- ¿He venido a saber cómo estabas? – me contesta ella sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Has dejado a los niños solos? – pregunto preocupada.

- Tranquila – me contesta con una sonrisa – llevan horas durmiendo, no como tú – me dice – ¿qué haces despierta?

- No consigo dormir – le digo sincera.

- ¿No fue eso por lo que viniste hasta aquí?, ¿para descansar?

- Sí.

- A no ser que no vinieras por eso – me dice y mi subconsciente hace que mire hacia el libro – quizás solo intentabas alejarte.

- Yo diría que más que alejarme intentaba huir – le digo sincera porque he descubierto que ella me conoce bastante bien, así que para que me voy a molestar en mentirle.

- ¿Huir de qué? – me pregunta.

- De ti.

- ¿De mí? – me pregunta sorprendida.

- No te puedes hacer una idea de lo difícil que es estar cerca de ti – y la respuesta me sorprende hasta a mí, la veo mirarme fijamente y yo necesitando romper el contacto visual, me doy la vuelta para poner el libro de nuevo en su sitio y justo cuando me elevo para dejarlo donde estaba, un fuerte pinchazo en el abdomen consigue que me lleve mi mano libre hacia la cicatriz y de boca se escape un pequeño grito en forma de dolor, veo como rápidamente Regina abandona su posición en la columna para llegar hasta mí y ayudarme a bajar el brazo que aún mantenía en alto.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunta muy bajito y yo asiento con la cabeza – déjame ver – me dice llevando sus manos hacia donde se encuentra la mía – Emma – me susurra para que aparte mi mano, pero escuchar mi nombre provoca en mi un gran suspiro e inconscientemente cierro los ojos - ¿por qué no quieres que diga tu nombre? – me pregunta con un tono de voz bajito.

- No sé por qué, mi nombre en tus labios suena diferente – le digo sincera – cuando lo escucho, siento como si no pudiera tener el control sobre mí – le digo mientras suavemente guío su mano hasta posarla sobre mi cicatriz – tienes las manos frías.

- Lo siento – me dice y la veo mirar hasta su mano.

- Si supieras todas las ganas que tengo de besarte – le digo mirándola, veo como ella al escucharme eleva su cabeza para buscar mis ojos y entonces nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos fijamente.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? – me dice, rompiendo el silencio y mi cordura.

La miro tan intensamente que creo que en algún momento nuestras miradas se van a fundir en una sola, aprovecho que le tengo cogida una de sus manos para guiarla por mi cintura hasta posarla en mi espalda, consiguiendo así, pegar su cuerpo al mío, es increíble como encajan perfectamente el uno en el otro, mi mano izquierda ha imitado a la suya acariciando su cintura para después posarse en su espada, mi mano derecha ha subido hasta su cara, se pasea lentamente queriendo dejar marcadas en su piel las huellas de mis caricias, no puedo evitar pasar uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios, ella inconscientemente se los humedece al sentir mi tacto y yo, acorto las distancias hasta llegar a la fuente de mis deseos.

En el beso intento transmitirle todo, mis deseos, mis temores, las mil sensaciones que provoca en mí, todo, sin dejarme nada, porque creo que ha llegado el momento en el que tengo que dejarme llevar y dejar de luchar contra algo con lo que, simplemente, no puedo luchar, al menos, no sin perder la batalla. Lo malo de volcar en un beso todas tus emociones, es que en determinado momento ese dulce y simple beso da paso a uno mucho más devorador y pasional, uno con ganas de más, ganas de probar cada centímetro de su piel, ganas de sentir más intensamente el calor que desprende su cuerpo, ganas de tenerla, ganas de poseerla.

Conforme el beso gana en intensidad, el aumento del deseo se hace más presente y ya no me conformo con tan solo besar sus labios, así que los abandono para empezar a prestarle atención a su cuello, puedo sentir como ella suspira intensamente justo cuando mis labios rozan el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándome una sonrisa de satisfacción, porque eso solo quiere decir que ella esta tan consumida por el deseo como lo estoy yo, mis manos, deseosas, han comenzado a llenar su cuerpo de caricias ávidas pero a la vez profundas, dejándome ver las reacciones de su cuerpo al paso de ellas. Antes de que mis labios vuelvan a los suyos, decido arriesgarme pasando por su lóbulo, aunque esta vez, profundizo un poco más llegando a morderlo levemente, provocando así, un leve gemido que se ahoga en la garganta de Regina, sonrió, acabo de descubrir que la reina tiene un punto débil, después de eso, es ella misma, la que agarra mi cara con sus dos manos y me besa apasionadamente, yo, sin lugar a dudas, correspondo de la misma manera, haciendo que una de mis manos baje desde su cuello, pasando deliberada y muy lentamente entre medio de sus pechos, rumbo a su cintura, siento sus manos jugar en mi espalda, antes de que mi aliento sea succionado por completo de mis pulmones y haciendo un grandioso esfuerzo, me separo de ella unos centímetros, puedo ver en su mirada el deseo, puedo sentir en su cuerpo las ansias y con tranquilidad subo mis manos hasta el primer botón de su camisa de lino.

- ¿Emma? – la escucho en un susurro justo cuando desabrocho el primer botón – a pesar de la imagen que puedas llegar a tener de mi – dice y elevo uno de mis cejas – yo nunca…

- Yo tampoco – le digo no dejándola terminar – dejémonos llevar, solo eso – le digo y ella como respuesta me besa levemente.

Desabrocho uno a uno los botones que tiene su camisa, lentamente llevo mis manos hacia sus hombros, elevo mis ojos para fijarlos en los suyos y mientras, pongo mis manos por debajo de la tela deslizándola suavemente por los hombros, los brazos, hasta caer al suelo, dejando mis manos acariciando las suyas, a parto mis ojos de los suyos para dirigirlos ahora hasta su torso solo ataviado con un sujetador de encaje negro, veo la agitación de su pecho y subo mis manos para dibujar con mis dedos el contorno de esa prenda que a ella le queda tan sexy, a la vez que ella cuela sus manos por debajo de mi camisa entrando en contacto con mi piel, provocándome una cadena de escalofríos que recorren todo mi cuerpo, siento como hábilmente va subiendo mi camisa para intentar quitármela y yo, elevo mis brazos para facilitarle la tarea y ahora las dos nos encontramos con ambos torsos casi desnudos, mi sujetador blanco contrasta con el suyo negro, mi mirada verde contrasta con la suya marrón, mi piel clara contrasta con la suya bronceada, siento como pasa sus finos dedos por mi cabellera atrayéndome más hacia ella y cuando nuestros cuerpos están completamente pegados de nuevo, la vuelvo a besar apasionadamente.

Los escasos pasos hasta la cama los hacemos torpemente, yo la guío y ella se deja guiar, pero nuestros pies no parecen estar en la misma sintonía que nuestras lenguas, ya que van tropezando con todo lo que hay por el camino, justo cuando llegamos hasta la cama y antes de llegar a más, la cordura de repente hace acto de presencia en mí

- Aun estas a tiempo de decirme que pare – le digo con un tono de voz tomado por el deseo mientras llevo mis manos hasta su espalda.

- No quiero que pares Emma – me dice mirándome fijamente y como si viera mis temores levanta sus manos hacia mi cara mientras me deja dulces caricias y yo inclino mi rostro para adaptarme a sus manos, besando suavemente la palma – no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar en estos momentos que no sea aquí, contigo – me dice tan cerca de mí que podemos compartir perfectamente la misma respiración.

Mis manos recorren lentamente el corto camino que hay entre su cintura y la parte trasera de su sujetador, deslizando los dedos por encima del broche, de una manera bastante hábil lo desabrocho, guio con mis dedos los tirante para que termine haciéndole compañía a su camisa en el suelo y paso con una lentitud bastante aplastante mis manos por sus pechos, ahora ya completamente desnudos y no puedo apartar mis ojos de ellos, porque su visión es tan maravillosa como lo es su tacto y es entonces cuando siento como mi sangre hierve recorriéndome por completo. Con cuidado y sin dejar de besarla, la tumbo sobre la cama mientras sigo con mi tarea de satisfacer su boca, mis manos han llegado al cierre de su pantalón, una vez desabrochado, mis labios abandonan los suyos para emprender un camino de besos húmedos por todo su cuerpo, en cierto punto, se desvían un poco para prestarle un poco de atención a sus pechos, el contacto de mi lengua con su pezón consigue provocarle un gemido leve pero perfectamente audible, sigo mi camino de besos pasando también por su ombligo, cuando llego hasta sus pantalones me incorporo para que mis dedos sean ahora los que ocupen el puesto de mis labios, al bajar ligeramente la tela por sus caderas, una minúscula prenda consigue despertar mis sentidos más de lo que ya están, un tanga negro de encaje se asoma perfecto por debajo de los pantalones, me pongo de pie para conseguir quitar bien la prenda y cuando vuelvo mi vista hacia ella la visión me deja completamente de piedra, Regina vestida es increíble pero solo ataviada con ese trozo de tela, es simplemente espectacular, la veo incorporarse hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, llevando sus manos hasta el cierre de mi pantalón, imita mis pasos al deslizarlo por mis piernas hasta ir a parar al suelo, dejándome solo con mi ropa interior blanca, sus manos vuelven a subir por mi cuerpo acariciando mi abdomen, cierro mis ojos para sentirlo todo mejor, sus manos se han ido ahora hasta mi espalda para desabrocharme el sujetador mientras siento como sus labios besan con extrema dulzura mi cicatriz, una vez que siento mi sujetador caer al suelo, busco desesperada su boca, la cual me recibe con ansias y entonces vuelvo a tumbarla en la cama pero esta vez acoplo mi cuerpo encima del suyo de tal forma que una de mis piernas quede entre las suyas y una de las suyas entre las mías.

Entre besos y caricias continuamos cuando nuestras caderas comienzan a balancearse, mi instinto me lleva a aplicar cierta presión en su centro con mi pierna, provocando un ligero arqueamiento de su espalda, haciendo que se aferre con fuerza, enganchando los brazos sobre mi espalda, acercando mi cuerpo mucho más al suyo, sin dejar de balancear sus caderas, yo, por mi parte, dejo besos húmedos sobre su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo su clavícula, mientras siento escalofríos provocados por el constante roce de su pierna con mi zona más sensible, suspiros, jadeos y gemidos son los únicos sonidos que puedo escuchar en el camarote, nuestros cuerpos siguen balanceándose en perfecta armonía, aumentando el placer a niveles insospechados, trayéndome una pasión nunca antes conocida, queriendo mucho más de ella, mi mano derecha se desliza hacia abajo colándose hábilmente entre sus piernas.

- Quiero que seas mía – le susurro al oído – solo mía – y justo en ese momento introduzco uno de mis dedos en ella, provocando un hondo gemido por su parte.

- No tengo intención de ser de nadie más – me dice con una voz completamente ronca tomada por el deseo. Cuando sus caderas comienzan de nuevo a balancearse, yo, arrastrada por el deseo, introduzco otro de mis dedos en ella, pero esta vez le sumo la presión de mi pierna, como respuesta, Regina clava sus uñas en mi espalda consiguiendo sacar de mi un gran gemido, mezcla de excitación y dolor, la beso apasionadamente mientras siento como su cuerpo se retuerce balanceando sus caderas a un ritmo más constante, ella por su parte eleva su rodilla para hacer más presión sobre mí, consiguiendo que casi roce la locura, el balanceo de nuestros cuerpos es contante y casi frenético, nuestras respiraciones se mezclan, siento como su respiración se vuelve más agitada, como aumenta el ritmo de sus caderas - solo tuya – me dice y siento como su cuerpo se tensa, como sus uñas vuelven a clavarse en mi espalda, como su espalda se eleva arqueada sobre la cama – Emma – escucho salir de su boca mi nombre en forma de gemido, justo en el preciso momento en el que llega al orgasmo y con tan solo unos segundos de diferencia y tras escucharla, un escalofrió me recorre de principio a fin llevándome a terminar en un placentero orgasmo a mí también.

* * *

**No seas muy malas conmigo que es la primera vez que escribo una escena como esa, así que no se si lo he hecho muy bien.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


	13. 13 - Cuando los secretos salen a la luz

**Siento el retraso pero es que he estado perdida por las fiestas de mi ciudad y me ha sido imposible actualizar antes.**

**Este capitulo es el último que tenia escrito, a partir de ahora tendré que ir escribiendo sobre la marcha, a eso sumarle que a partir del lunes solo tendré dos horas diarias libres, más la de sueño, así que las actualizaciones serán más pausadas, pero no dejare de hacerlo e intentare que los capítulos sean más largos.**

**Gracias por seguir ahí!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Cuando los secretos salen a la luz **

- ¡Nooo! – escucho un grito fuerte y agudo rompiendo el silencio infinito y mi tranquilo sueño, abro los ojos rápidamente para saber de dónde proviene y lo primero que veo es la espalda desnuda de Regina, tiene medio cuerpo incorporado, se tapa su torso ligeramente con la sabana y puedo ver como su respiración se entrecorta.

- ¿Regina? – la llamo incorporándome para ponerme a su altura, pongo mi mano sobre su hombro y al sentir el contacto, ella se gira para mirarme, puedo ver como algunas lágrimas surcan sus mejillas, inconscientemente mi mano izquierda se dirige a su espalda y la derecha sube hasta su cara para, con suma dulzura, limpiar sus lágrimas – tranquila – le susurro y le dejo un beso dulce en su hombro - ¿estás bien?

- Si – me dice tan bajito que apenas puedo escucharla - estoy bien Emma – me confirma llevando una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre la mía que sigue acariciando su cara – solo ha sido un mal sueño, nada más.

- ¿Otro? – le pregunto interrogante - ¿tienes muchos de esos, no?

- Si – me responde sincera y veo como cierra sus ojos al sentir las caricias sobre su espalda – aunque en verdad solo es uno.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Siempre es el mismo sueño – me dice pesadamente.

- ¿Puedo saber que sueñas?, si quieres compartirlo conmigo, claro – le digo sincera, porque aunque quiero saber qué es eso que perturba sus sueños también sé que Regina es una persona muy cerrada con respecto a su vida.

- No tengo una imagen clara – comienza a decirme – todo es borroso y muy confuso, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que corro por pasillos inmensos buscando algo desesperadamente, es tan desesperante la situación que a veces cuando me despierto me cuesta mucho volver a respirar – me dice cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire.

- Tranquila – le digo acariciando su espalda – solo es una pesadilla – le digo y ella me sonríe a modo de respuesta.

- Debería volver a la cueva antes de que se despierten – me dice aferrando más su brazo a la sábana que cubre su pecho.

- Sinceramente dudo mucho que el no verte les lleve a pensar que estas aquí… en la cama… conmigo – le digo en un tono divertido – completa… y radiantemente desnuda.

- Creía que la perversa era yo, querida – me dice con una ceja alzada.

- Eres una mala influencia – le digo atrapando sus labios – aun es de noche, quedan horas para que amanezca – le digo mientras vuelvo a tumbarme sobre la cama – puedes quedarte unas horas más y dormir en buena compañía – le digo pícaramente.

- Esta bien – la escucho decir mientras su cuerpo se tumba a mi lado – solo unas cuantas horas – la escucho decir mientras ladea su cuerpo para que quedemos frente a frente y entonces cierra los ojos.

- Unas horas – susurro mientras acaricio dulcemente su rostro tranquilo – solo unas horas más para tenerte sola para mí – digo y bajo mi brazo hasta posarlo en sus caderas para acto seguido cerrar los ojos yo también.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan tímidos por los ojos de buey que hay en el camarote, yendo a parar directos hasta mi cara, mi sensación de felicidad no tiene nada que ver con mi dolorido cuerpo, cuando abro los ojos pesadamente y enfoco la vista, me doy cuenta de que estoy sola en la cama, Regina ya no está donde, hace apenas unas horas antes, estaba tranquila y relajada, me incorporo rápidamente, buscando rastros de lo que paso anoche si ha sido real.

- ¿Se te ha perdido algo? – escucho y suspiro aliviada, para acto seguido quedarme simplemente sin respiración, si Greg no consiguió matarme clavándome el puñal, estoy segura que esta mujer acabara conmigo sin remedio, Regina esta parada en el marco de la puerta del camarote ataviada solo con una camisa blanca, sus piernas fibrosas hacen su figura mucho más impresionante y yo no entiendo cómo es posible que este tan sumamente guapa tan temprano, yo seguro tengo un aspecto horrible.

- La verdad es que si – la miro descarada.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo? – me pregunta mientras yo me levando de la cama envolviendo mi cuerpo aun desnudo en la sábana.

- No hace falta – le digo llegando hasta ella – ya lo he encontrado – continuo y la beso – te habías perdido – le digo ahora con una sonrisa, mientras me separo de ella para empezar a buscar mi ropa.

- Solo salí para ver si había llegado el relevo de Bobby – me dice sentándose en la cama para vestirse.

- ¿Llego?

- No aun no – me dice mientras la veo poniéndose las botas - ¿qué? – me pregunta interrogativa.

- ¿Tienes que ponerte las botas de esa manera? – le pregunto y veo como ella eleva una de sus cejas.

- ¿De qué manera?

- Tan sumamente sensual – le digo y resoplo – en serio Regina, ¿todos tus movimientos tienen ese toque sensual-sexy?

- Casi todos – me dice maliciosamente.

- Pues entonces vamos a tener un problema – le digo dirigiendo mi mirada a mis botas y poniendo un pequeño puchero.

- Oh Emma – me dice sonriendo ampliamente – eres como un niño pequeño – dice y me acaricia la cara – es mi naturaleza querida, no puedo evitarlo… los gestos o movimientos forman parte de mí.

- Pues entonces soy yo la que va a tener un problema – le digo afirmativamente.

- Debo regresar, tienen que estar apunto de despertarse todos – me dice levantándose ya completamente vestida.

- Espera – le digo poniéndome en pie yo también – voy contigo, así me ahorro el paseo en bote – le digo infantilmente.

- ¿Y si nos ven llegar juntas?

- Dudo mucho que se hayan despertado, pero puedes teletransportarnos o como se diga eso que haces con tu magia, hasta la playa, es un lugar seguro.

- Esta bien – me dice y veo como alarga su mano - ¿vamos? – y justo en el momento en el que pongo mi mano sobre la suya, veo como el humo purpura nos envuelve y al segundo estamos en la playa.

- ¡Ves! – le digo de espaldas al mar mientras miro hacia el campamento que se encuentra a lo lejos – nadie a la vis…

- ¿De dónde venís las dos juntas? – la voz me pilla tan de sorpresa que doy un pequeño salto y me doy la vuelta para mirar.

- ¡Cook! – le digo aun con el corazón encogido - vas a conseguir matarme del susto.

- ¿Venís del barco? – nos pregunta y veo una expresión picara aparecer en su rostro.

- Emmmmm… - intento decir pero me he quedado sin palabras.

- Si Cook – escucho la voz tranquila de Regina – venimos del barco.

- ¿Habéis pasado la noche juntas? – pregunta de repente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto siendo un completo manojo de nervios.

- Solo he ido a comprobar que Emma estuviera bien – dice ella y la odio, porque esta de lo más tranquila - ¿qué haces aquí tu solo tan temprano Cook?

- Solo quería pescar algo para el desayuno – nos dice y nos enseña unos cuantos peces colgando de una cuerda.

- ¡Bien! – digo con entusiasmo – estoy cansada de tanto coco.

- Pues entonces vamos a encender el fuego para cocinarlos – dice recogiendo sus cosas y echando a andar pero justo cuando llega a nuestra altura se para y mira a Regina – si solo fuiste a ver como estaba, ¿por qué llevas puesta la camisa de Emma? – pregunta sonriendo de una manera traviesa y continua andando hacia el campamento.

- ¿A este niño no se le escapa una, no? – le pregunto a Regina que lo mira sonriente.

- Parece ser que no – me contesta y nos movemos siguiendo el camino de Cook.

* * *

Los días siguen pasando, creo que si mis cálculos no fallan llevamos mes y medio en esta isla y por lo que puedo deducir aún nos queda un tiempo más, las posibilidades de encontrar una manera para volver a casa cada vez son menos y los ánimos de la gente han ido rediciéndose conforme los días iban pasando. Hace unos días Gold decidió investigar por su cuenta, ya que por lo que se ve tiene un pasado en esta isla, cogió algunas cosas y se marchó, desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él, espero que no le haya pasado nada, aunque lo dudo mucho, siendo quien es.

Contrariamente a los demás, mis ánimos son increíblemente positivos y felices, es verdad que echo de menos StoryBrooke y todas sus comodidades pero estar aquí también tiene su lado bueno, es como estar en una acampada interminable, los niños están felices y se pasan el día jugando entre ellos, yo los acompaño la mayoría del tiempo, nunca había visto a Henry sonreír de la manera que lo hace ahora y eso consigue ponerme más feliz.

Desde que pasamos juntas aquella noche en el barco, Regina y yo casi no nos hemos separado, a los ojos de los demás somos dos personas que han decidido llevarse bien por el bien de nuestro hijo, nada que ver con la realidad, nada que ver con los besos a escondidas, las caricias furtivas y las miradas llenas de complicidad. A lo largo de este tiempo las clases de magia han sido más continuas, ya consigo dominar perfectamente mis bolas de energía, me ha enseñado a canalizar y controlar mi magia, he aprendido a mover las cosas de sitio y ahora estamos con lo de viajar entre humo.

- Emma solo tienes que concentrarte y desear estar junto a la palmera – me dice autoritaria.

- Regina estoy cansada, ahora mismo no podría concentrarme en nada – le digo sentándome en una roca.

- Eres peor que Henry cuando tenía que hacer los deberes – me dice colocándose delante de mí.

- ¿Sabes que desde esta mañana no me das un beso?, eres muy cruel.

- No voy a ser siempre yo, tú también tienes que poner de tu parte.

- ¿Yo?, perdona, pero fuiste tú quien dijo que debería de tener más cuidado – le digo levantándome para ponerme frente a ella – sabes que por mi te estaría besando a todas horas.

- Lo sé – me dice y sonríe – pero eso era para que lo aplicaras cuando hubiese gente, no cuando estuviéramos solas, como ahora.

- ¿Estas intentando decirme que quieres que te bese?

- ¿No quieres hacerlo?

- Estoy deseándolo – le digo acercándome a ella para besarla pero justo cuando voy a hacerlo veo que desaparece, dejando en su lugar humo, humo morado.

- Si quieres besarme vas a tener que venir hasta aquí – me dice apoyándose en una palmera.

- ¿Estas juguetona esta noche? – le digo mientras hecho a andar hacia ella pero de repente siento que no puedo moverme.

- ¿Me has paralizado?, ¡¿Regina?!

- Si quieres darme un beso – me mira pícaramente – tendrás que venir hasta aquí usando tu magia.

- ¡Eso no es justo!

- En la magia, cariño, todo es justo – me dice y la veo separarse de la palmera – aunque veo que no estas interesada, será mejor que regrese al campamento, quizás allí haya alguien más interesado en besarme – me dice y veo como comienza a andar.

- Como te odio – gruño cerrando los ojos y concentrándome totalmente, 'quiero estar allí', 'quiero estar allí', me digo una y otra vez mentalmente, 'quiero estar allí', ¡maldita sea, funciona!, 'quiero estar allí', 'con ella', y de repente siento como todo mi cuerpo deja de pesar, abro los ojos con expresión de sorpresa y veo como un humo blanco me rodea por completo y al segundo estoy a escasos pasos de Regina, a la que agarro del brazo y arrincono contra el tronco de un árbol – has hecho trampa – le digo y pego por completo mi cuerpo al suyo.

- No – me dice con prepotencia – a eso se le llama motivación – la escucho y veo como acerca su cara a la mía para besarme pero justo cuando estoy a un centímetro, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Me has llamado cariño? – pregunto.

- Oh Emma cállate – me dice y cogiéndome por el cuello de la camisa me acerca de nuevo a ella para fundirnos en un deseado beso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la noche nos sorprendió mucho antes de lo normal, los piratas nos contaron que era algo que pasaba cada cierto tiempo, el ciclo de la isla cambiaba haciendo así que las noches llegaran antes pero fueran más cortas y los días mucho más largos, además que todo signo de un poco de frío desaparece, dejando temperaturas muy calurosas.

Es por ese motivo por el cual estamos esta noche todos fuera de la cueva, en verdad, en el campamento solo nos encontramos mi madre, Regina, los niños que duermen tranquilamente, Smee y Bill que están haciendo guardia por los alrededores y yo, Hook, mi padre y los demás piratas han ido al barco para mirar las pocas provisiones que nos quedan.

- Toma – me dice mi madre dándome una manta – llévasela a Regina, yo voy a buscar la otra que tiene que estar por alguna parte, esta cueva esta echa un desastre.

- ¿Una manta? – le digo con cara de confusión - ¿con el calor que hace?

- Es para Bicho – me dice enarcando una ceja – aún es muy pequeño, no puede dormir al aire libre sin al menos cubrirse un poco.

- Vale, vale – digo elevando las manos en son de paz – voy a llevarle la manta, ¿segura que encontraras algo en este caos? – como respuesta veo como levanta una mano sin dejar de buscar – que carácter – susurro para mi mientras voy saliendo de la cueva, la hoguera está encendida, no es para calentarnos, más bien es para iluminarnos un poco, puedo ver como cerca de ella los niños duermen a pierna suelta y veo como sentada en una roca justo enfrente de ellos, sin dejar de mirarlos, se encuentra Regina, que con el reflejo del fuego está realmente guapa.

- Hola – la saludo y veo como ella me sonríe – mi madre me ha dicho que te de esto – le digo extendiendo mi brazo con la manta.

- Es para Bicho – me dice sin intención alguna de cogerla – pónsela por encima de las piernas – y hago exactamente lo que ella me ha dicho y después me siento a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto ya que algo dentro de mí me dice que algo le pasa.

- Si – me dice sonriendo – solo estoy pensando en los niños, en Cook y Bicho.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- Me los llevare.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto confundida ya que no entendiendo a lo que se refiere.

- Cuando encontremos una manera de salir de esta isla – me dice sin dejar un segundo de mirarlos – me los llevare conmigo.

- ¿Quieres llevártelos a Storybrooke? – pregunto completamente sorprendida - ¿estas segura de eso?

- Completamente – me dice y ahora si me mira fijamente – no voy a dejarlos en esta isla de locos, lo siento, pero esa no es ni siquiera una opción, no los he estado protegiendo durante un mes y medio para después abandonarlos, tu mejor que nadie deberías de pensar como yo.

- Y lo hago Regina – la miro tranquilamente – lo entiendo, de verdad, desde hace tiempo se perfectamente que es algo que harías pero con Bicho no vas a tener problema y ¿Cook?, ¿se lo has preguntado?, quizás él no quiera irse con nosotros.

- Dudo mucho que eso pase – una voz conocida detrás de nosotras nos hace darnos la vuelta – si Regina quiere llevarse a Cook, el no será ningún problema – veo como mi madre camina hacia el otro lado de la fogata para sentarse con un par de mantas en la mano, Regina le sonríe cómplice – ese niño no se va a separar de ella, hace mucho que todos lo sabemos y creo que de ti tampoco – me dice ahora a mí – Cook también te ha cogido mucho cariño Emma, él ya es uno más de esta extraña familia.

Comenzamos así una conversación entre las tres muy amena, la verdad es que es un gustazo ser testigo de la interacción de mi madre y Regina, por mucho que durante años hayan sido enemigas, que hayan intentado matarse o hacerse la vida imposible, después de su charla en la laguna, solo he visto complicidad y gestos amables, nada de rencillas, ni de echarse cosas a la cara, lo cual, sigo diciendo que es admirable, el esfuerzo y las ganas que les están poniendo es realmente envidiable. Tan inmersas en la conversación estamos que lo que pasa a continuación nos pilla completamente de improviso.

- Cora – escuchamos en un apenas imperceptible susurro pero que ha conseguido borrar de repente la sonrisa que tenía mi madre y que todo el cuerpo de Regina se tense de una manera preocupante, por mi parte he puesto todos mis sentidos en alerta para saber de dónde viene ese susurro – Cora – y ahora el nombre se escucha perfectamente pero el impacto de haber averiguado de donde procede ha sido mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Por qué Cook pronuncia en sueños el nombre de tu madre? – pregunto a una Regina completamente pálida.

- No tiene por qué ser esa Cora – dice mi madre intentando entender - ¿no?

- ¿Regina? – la llamo pero ella está completamente absorta.

- Solo hay una persona que nos puede sacar de la duda – nos dice y se levanta enérgicamente dando a entender que está ligeramente enfadada.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto viéndola separarse varios metros de donde están los niños y mi madre y yo la seguimos.

- ¡Campanilla! – la escucho gritar llamando al hada - ¡Campanilla!

- ¿El hada?, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en esto? – pregunto cada vez más confundida.

- Mucho – sentencia Regina - ¡Campanilla! – grita una vez más y vemos de repente aparecer por el horizonte una diminuta luz que conforme se va acercando a nosotras se va haciendo más grande.

- Tengo la sensación de que esto no nos va a gustar – escucho a mi madre susurrarme.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudaros? – dice el hada enfrente de Regina en tamaño real - ¿esta Michael bien?

- Michael está perfectamente – contesta Regina y comienzan un duelo de miradas bastante intensa.

- ¿Entonces para que me necesitáis? – sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- ¿Todos los niños que llegan a esta isla se convierten en niños perdidos? – pregunta Regina y mi madre y yo nos miramos.

- Si – contesta el hada y podría jurar que en sus labios se forma una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Cook es un niño perdido?

- No – contesta el hada y ahora si puedo verle la sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no?, dijiste que todos los niños que venían se convertían en niños perdidos.

- Si, lo he dicho – dice y desvía su mirada hasta la fogata – los niños perdidos son aquellos que, como Bicho, nunca volverán a ver a sus madres.

- No entiendo nada – digo en un tono bastante frustrante.

- Es muy simple – dice el hada mirándome – Cook nunca ha podido ser un niño perdido porque siempre supe que encontraría a su madre o mejor dicho, su madre lo encontraría a él, aunque ni siquiera lo estuviera buscando.

- ¿Cookson es su verdadero nombre? – pregunta una Regina a la que puedo ver que le cuesta hasta hablar.

- No, ese nombre se lo puso Bill cuando lo encontró en el río.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – la veo preguntar y miro hacia mi madre que está mucho más pálida de lo que ya de por si es.

- Daniel – dice el hada y veo como Regina tambaleándose da un paso hacia atrás, yo rápidamente avanzo para sujetarla – le pusieron ese nombre por su padre – ahora que estoy cerca de ella puedo ver como tiene los ojos completamente humedecidos.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas intentando decir? – pregunto ligeramente molesta.

- Creo que ella ya lo sabe – dice el hada – una parte de ella, aquel día en la Aldea de los piratas, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien – siento como el cuerpo de Regina comienza a temblar y yo en un acto protector la rodeo con un brazo y con el otro sujeto fuerte su mano – ¿eso que buscas desesperada en tus sueños?, no es otra cosa que a tu hijo – dice el hada y la miro con los ojos completa abiertos debido a la impresión que me ha causado su última frase.

- Eso es imposible – escucho decir a mi madre - ¿cómo no va a recordad a su hijo?

- De la misma forma que tú no recuerdas al que adoptaste como hermano menor – tanto Regina como yo nos hemos girado al mismo tiempo para mirar a mi madre, que se ha quedado completamente descompuesta.

- ¿Qué tal si mejor nos cuentas la historia completa? – le pregunto al hada, siendo la única que aún puede articular palabra.

- Esta bien – dice y veo como mira alternativamente entre Regina y mi madre, la cual ha avanzado unos pasos colocándose al otro lado de su madrastra – Cuando tu madre mato a Daniel – comienza a contar – ya estabas embarazada, no te diste cuanta hasta unos días después, entre el largo viaje hasta el castillo del rey y los preparativos de la boda, tu barriga poco a poco fue creciendo, apenas se notaba pero tenías que miedo que tu madre se diese cuenta, antes de que llamaras a Rumpelstilstkin para pedirle ayuda, Snow se dio cuenta de lo que te pasaba, a pesar de que la odiabas por lo que había hecho, confiaste en ella y aunque no lo creas, te guardo el secreto y te ayudo en todo, vuestro plan era intentar ocultarlo hasta que te casaras y pasaras la primera noche con el rey, después lo harías pasar por su hijo y con la ayuda de Snow, estaba claro que lo hubierais conseguido perfectamente, pero no contasteis con que tu madre se enteró.

- Pero yo tire a mi madre a través del espejo antes de casarme con Leopold – escucho decir a Regina.

- Si, lo hiciste, pero no contaste con que ella se alió con Maléfica antes de que eso pasara, ella sabía que estabas tramando algo y que habías pedido la ayuda de Rumpel, así que se aseguró de que su plan se llevara a cabo si o si – sigue contando el hada – cuando unos meses después tuviste al niño, el rey quiso ponerle su nombre pero Snow dijo que quería que su nuevo hermano se llamara Daniel, el rey para complacerla lo acepto y tú se lo agradeciste, por aquel entonces ya habías olvidado tu odio hacia ella y vuestra relación era bastante buena y cómplice. Cuando Daniel ni siquiera tenía un mes, Maléfica hizo acto de presencia para cumplir con el plan de tu madre, llego silenciosa una noche y se lo llevo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no nos acordemos de nada? – me giro para escuchar a mi madre preguntar y veo como tiene una de sus manos enlazadas con la de Regina.

- Bueno, el punto final del plan era que Rumpel tenía que haceros olvidar, borraros parte de vuestros recuerdos para que no recordarais al pequeño, aunque él nunca supo de la existencia del bebe, Cora nunca se lo dijo, solo le obligo a borraros la memoria sin saber el porqué, el obedeció debido a los sentimientos que aun tenia por ella – dice el hada y a mi casi se me desencaja la mandíbula de la sorpresa – os borró vuestros recuerdos y con ello la relación de amistad que habíais creado, volviendo al odio y la venganza.

- ¿Qué paso con el niño? – pregunto intentando saber más.

- Después de llevárselo, Maléfica consiguió abrir un portal que la llevo hasta el País de las Maravillas, una vez allí, le entrego el niño a tu madre.

- ¿Mi madre crio al niño? – pregunta una sorprendida Regina.

- Si, al menos hasta que tú mandaste a Hook para que la matara, después el Rey de Corazones y el conejo blanco se hicieron cargo hasta que yo fui a por él y lo traje hasta Neverland.

- ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarlo? – pregunta mi madre.

- Él es una pieza clave en el engranaje del destino – dice misteriosa el hada – Daniel físicamente se parece a su padre, pero es inteligente y poderoso como su madre, sabía que vendrías a esta isla a buscar a Henry, así que tuve que dejarlo al cuidado de los piratas para que pudieras encontrarlo.

- ¿Entonces es verdad? – pregunta Regina casi sin voz.

- Regina – le dice el hada acercándose ligeramente a ella – Daniel – hace una pausa para mirarla – es tu hijo biológico, tu primogénito… tu heredero, el resultado de tu unión con su padre, el fruto de tu gran amor.

- ¿Tengo un hijo de 17 años? – pregunta Regina entre lágrimas.

- Bueno, en verdad solo tiene quince – dice el hada con una sonrisa – lo que pasa es que los piratas le dijeron que tenía 17 porque era más maduro e inteligente de lo normal.

- ¿Por qué no se acuerda de nada de lo que paso antes de llegar a Neverland? – pregunto intrigada.

- Eso nunca lo he sabido – dice el hada sincera – creo se dio un golpe en el río antes de que Bill y Stark lo rescataran, perdió la memoria pero lo que si se es que soñaba contigo – le dice Campanilla a Regina – en muchas ocasiones cuando he venido a verlo para saber si se encontraba bien y los piratas cuidaban bien de él, me contaba que soñaba con una mujer morena de ojos marrones, supongo que su subconsciente te recuerda aunque solo te viera cuando era un bebe, como el tuyo te hacia buscarlo en sueños aunque no lo recordaras – dice el hada y después todo se queda en silencio, solo se pueden escuchar nuestras respiraciones, miro a Regina que llora silenciosa y amargamente, miro a mi madre para encontrarla en las mismas condiciones, miro hacia Campanilla y esta me mira a mi fijamente, desviando durante unos segundos su mirada hacia mi mano, que agarra firmemente la mano de Regina, vuelve a mirarme y me sonríe con complicidad.

- ¿Mama? – escuchamos como la voz de Henry rompe el silencio, rápidamente nos damos la vuelta para mirarlo pero lo que vemos nos deja completamente paralizadas, Henry está de pie, a unos cuantos metros de nosotras, con Bicho en brazos, mantiene sus ojos completamente abiertos y justo a su lado, Cook nos mira con los ojos completamente rojos y entonces nos damos cuenta de que los dos lo han escuchado todo - ¿mama que es lo que está pasando? – pregunta Henry y en estos momentos no podría saber a cuál de las dos se lo está preguntando.

- ¿Es eso verdad, Campanilla? – pregunta Cook dando un paso hacia delante - ¿es ella mi… mi… madre? – escucho preguntar a Cook a punto del llanto y siento como Regina aprieta el agarre con mi mano al escucharlo.

- Si Cook – le dice el hada de una manera tranquila y armoniosa – ella es tu madre.

- Ni siquiera sabías que existía – dice Cook mirando ahora a Regina que lo mira fijamente - ¿y tú eres mi hermana? – pregunta mirando ahora hacia mi madre.

- Hermanastra – escucho a Henry susurrarle a Cook y no puedo evitar sonreír ligeramente, porque a pesar de lo tenso que es el momento Henry y Cook siguen manteniendo esa complicidad única.

- ¿Qué clase de madre le hace algo así a su hija?, ¿qué clase de madre le arrebata a su hija su bebe y se lo lleva lejos de ella? – pregunta Cook mientras las lágrimas le caen descontroladamente por sus mejillas - ¿qué clase de persona es mi abuela? – pregunta un enfadado Cook.

- Es alguien a quien no volverás a ver nunca – le digo para tranquilizarlo.

- Pero el daño ya está hecho – dice con voz ronca mientras lo veo apretar sus puños y acto seguido sale corriendo hacia el bosque.

- ¡Cook! – grita Regina y sale corriendo detrás de él, yo hago el amago de seguirla pero rápidamente mi madre me agarra del brazo.

- No – me dice entre lágrimas – déjala, es algo que tiene que hacer ella sola.

- Yo me marcho – escuchamos decir a Campanilla – volveré cuando estéis preparadas para asumir vuestro destino – dice y yo la miro interrogante – nos vemos pronto – y después se vuelve a convertir en una diminuta luz que se pierde en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Interesante?**

**No leemos pronto!**


End file.
